Christmas Bells
by criminally charmed
Summary: Alan gathers with his family and friend Lucas from seaQuest on Tracy Island for the holidays but an old enemy is stalking them, determined on giving them the worst present ever! 3rd in series w/SQ. Sensative subject in ch 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Bells**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_YES! I am back. I know I said I would be back in the summer, so I am only running a few weeks late. _**

**_Dislaimer: Jingle Bells, can't you tell, I don't own a thing. Thunderbirds, that's the word, belong to the Andersons. seaQuest too, sad but true, belongs to Amblin. But what fun I will have with them, when I borrow as I play._**

**Chapter One – You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch**

There was something about him that was just plain creepy.

Paul Merryweather had worked at Kingston's Prison on the outskirts of London for sixteen years, and had seen the worst of humanity in his time. But Trahan Belegant, aka "The Hood", had to take the cake. Paul had heard the stories about the man, and in most cases he would have taken them with a grain of salt. Yet when the security officer looked into the cold, dead eyes of The Hood, he had to resist the urge to cross himself. Several times, Paul had flinched at the hatred that was the only sign of emotion that ever passed through the villain's gaze. He tried to fight that as well, since it seemed to amuse the prisoner's cohorts.

Now these two were a piece of work as well. Donald Mullion, a disgraced extreme fighting champion, had been easily lured into criminal activities and had worked as "muscle" for several other crime lords before ending up in the inner circle of The Hood. And Corrine Transom had been a promising young scientist prior to that nasty scandal a few years ago when she had attempted to tamper with a rival's work in order to discredit the fellow scholar, only to ruin her own future. She had all but vanished only to be arrested with the Hood and Mullion at the Bank of London.

There were still whispers and rumors about what had happened in the financial institute. No one knew all the details, but the alleged story had been that the Hood, for reasons real or imagined, had discovered the secret base of International Rescue and had somehow attacked or trapped the Thunderbirds allowing the villains to steal the massive Thunderbird Two, which had then landed in London. The damage caused by the Hood's crew had included property damage in Jubilee Park, a near-fatal monorail accident and of course, the damage at the Bank caused by their digging machine. But relief had come first with the arrival of the jet-like Thunderbird One, followed the red rocket known as Thunderbird Three. While no one had seen them up close, people had been shocked to see teenagers in civilian clothes emerge from the first vehicle.

An additional rumor that had made the rounds had focused on the teenagers. What if the Thunderbirds home base was really their home also, one where they had family? Some theorized that while the members of International Rescue had been held at bay by the villains, their families had done what they could. And a few of the early responders to the Bank of London had seen an older man that had been referred to as the Commander of International Rescue slip out, sheltering a blonde boy. From what had been pooled together, it was said that the Hood had tried to kill the teenager at the bank. How horrifying had that been for the Thunderbird Commander to see the Hood try to do this? And what kind of monster would go after a child to avenge himself on his enemy? Obviously, the Hood held the belief that the sins of the father would be paid through the son.

Trahan Belegant pretended not to notice Officer Merryweather's scrutiny of him. He knew of the man's combination of fascination and disgust that emanated at him whenever the guard watched him. It didn't bother the Hood in the least. After all, it wasn't as if he was concerned with the emotions or thoughts of lesser being like Merryweather. Why, the man should be honored that he even remembered the man's name! _And_, Belegant thought slyly – _it wasn't_ _as if he would be here much longer._

Under the guise of his new lawyer – the last boob had done nothing but see that the Hood and his associates had been swiftly convicted in a closed courtroom designed to "protect the well-being of Earth's Heroes, International Rescue" – Belegant had been alerted that deliverance was at hand. Whispers of his supposed crimes had spread wide and far. The lawyer had confirmed that the Hood's attempt on Alan Tracy's life (although the jurist didn't know the boy's identity) had intrigued someone willing to aid in the freeing of the Hood, Transom and Mullion. The villain had no doubt that payment would be required for the services rendered but to be given the opportunity to be free to exact justice on the entire Tracy Family would be more than worth any duty that was required.

Even as these thoughts passed through the Hood's mind, his attention was drawn to the flickering lights. Suddenly, the lights went out, the doors flew open and all sounds of technology ceased as if someone had pulled a plug. At shift change in the correctional institution, most of the personnel had been trapped away from the high security wing. Belegant smiled cruelly as he simply walked out the door, turning to face Officer Merryweather.

"Mr. Merryweather. I would love to say it had been a delight, but sadly it has not. Now, my friends and I are going to leave you. We will not be back." Merryweather swallowed as the bulky form of Mullion came up behind his boss. He could feel more than see or hear Transom approach him from the other direction. A sharp pain to the back of his head absorbed his senses and he knew no more.

The trio made their way to a service passageway. Doors that would usually only be accessible by two employee ID's were easily opened by Mullion's massive strength. In short order, they had made their way to the roof. A helijet was rapidly approaching. With all computerized security down, the vehicle was making its way unchallenged. As the helijet lowered a rope ladder down, Transom snagged the ladder, passing it to Mullion to hold it tight. The Hood made his way up casually, making his companions nervous. They wanted to get out of there – now! Once their employer was near the top, Transom began to rapidly follow.

A sudden noise caught the escapees' attention. Looking around, they saw Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and her loyal servant, Parker, attempting to find a way to the roof. Seeing none, the International Rescue Agents ran back towards FAB-1, Lady Penelope's flying car. In that vehicle, the duo could easily follow them, dragging them back to prison.

Looking down from the helijet, the Hood said to the as yet unseen pilot, "Go. Now. Top speed." As the helijet began to rise, wobbling with the weight of Transom almost at the top and Mullion at the half-way point. Reaching into a tool bag under the seats, the Hood pulled out a small blade, one used to cut at tubing. Passing it down to Transom, he gave a small nod. Sucking in her breathe through her oversized front teeth, the scientist stared coldly at the former athlete.

Raising his eyes to meet Transom's, Mullion stared in shock as she rapidly cut at the rope ladder. "Sorry about this, Mullion." Before the man could form a retort, the weakened ladder gave way and Mullion plunged not only the fifteen feet of space they had risen, but bouncing off the edge of the prison roof, the stunned man fell the height of the three story building to the cement courtyard below.

As the villains rapidly made good their escape, Lady Penelope and Parker abandoned the start of the pursuit to run to the fallen Mullion, still breathing – barely – in the shadow of the prison.

* * *

In the helijet, Transom secured the door and with the sealing of the vehicle, a conversational atmosphere was possible. The scientist stared at the pilot, while the Hood leaned his head back, relaxing, reveling in his new freedom. In the silence, the pilot began to speak.

"Quid pro quo, the saying goes, doesn't it?" As the man spoke, the Hood didn't say anything. Going under the presumption that silence equaled agreement, he continued. "My name is Martin Clemens. In hacking circles, I am known as Mycroft. In my own way, I am as legendary as you are. I have dreams, ambitions, plans. Sadly, one error I made months ago could destroy them forever. In my anger and frustration at a long-held dream of mine being shattered, I tried to kill a teenage boy. The boy's name is Lucas Wolenczak. Here is a folder with critical information, including pictures." The Hood did not acknowledge the outstretched hand but Transom took the offering, not opening it until given instruction by her boss. Mycroft continued, "Lucas, who uses the hacker handle of Frankenstein, is a genius. The boy graduated from Stanford at age fourteen. He was later placed aboard the seaQuest and has grown very close, developing a paternal relationship, with its Captain, Nathan Bridger. Lucas has never mentioned my attacking him to Bridger."

"How can you be sure?" The Hood asked without opening his eyes.

"Because I am still free," Mycroft said coldly.

Sucking in his breathe, Mycroft continued his explanation. "Now, only two other people were aware of the attack. In fact, they witnessed it. Julianna and Nick are fellow hackers, but both are at Node-3 still and I have all their communications monitored. Lucas has never mentioned it again, nor have they. While I am not able to monitor all of the seaQuest's communications, I was able to ping enough to track people Lucas regularly contacted. There weren't many. However, since last spring, he has regularly been in contact with a hacker code named Phoenix. The two have discussed personal issues in great detail and some time in November, Lucas confessed his distress at the attack, something having triggered a memory of it. Phoenix has been encouraging Lucas to tell Bridger about the attack. Lucas finally agreed to it, said he would do it when they were off the seaQuest for Christmas."

"And how does that involve Transom and I?"

"Lucas and Captain Bridger will be visiting Phoenix's family for Christmas. The other boy's family is wealthy and lives on a remote tropical island. It is very secure. But if you can penetrate the security of the Thunderbirds' home base, surely you can get onto Tracy Island."

At the name of the target, the Hood's eyes snapped open. Mycroft flinched at the pure hatred that filled the orbs. But the Hood didn't even acknowledge him. He turned to Transom, sitting behind them, her gaze wild as she handed him a photo from the folder.

Pure hate filled every fiber of the Hood as he stared at the picture. Mycroft nodded at the image. "I had to pay a lot for that picture. It was taken at a UEO conference in Hawaii. Bridger was there, as was billionaire Jeff Tracy. You know - the former astronaut? The blonde boy on the right is Lucas Wolenczak but the other blonde is Alan Tracy, Jeff Tracy's youngest son. He is known in hacking circles as Phoenix." Mycroft muttered, "If they had only been killed by the kidnapper in Hawaii. Instead, they lived and formed a tighter friendship. Now Alan Tracy has convinced Lucas to tell Bridger everything. I can't find where Alan Tracy goes to school and no one could get to Lucas aboard the seaQuest. But you could get to them on Tracy Island, right? Make sure their fathers don't ruin me."

"You want the boys dead?" Transom asked, shocked.

The Hood smiled cruelly and leaned back, closing his eyes again. "Mr. Clemens, for securing our freedom, killing two trouble-making teenagers seems a small reward. We would be delighted to accommodate you."

As his mind reflected on how Alan Tracy had snatched his victory from his very grasp, denying him his much-deserved revenge against International Rescue, the Hood thought to himself, _"Oh, yes, we would be more than happy to rid the world of your problem and my own. And in destroying his youngest son, the living image of the late Mrs. Tracy, I will finally get my ultimate revenge of Jeff Tracy and his entire family. If I had knows the Thunderbirds were secretly the Tracy Family, a close, loving family, I would have sought their destruction by ripping the heart of the family from them. Alan Tracy would have simply vanished, never to be seen again. At least, not alive. This time, Jeff Tracy, there will be no rescue. You will be punished, and Alan will pay for your sins against me along with his misdeeds."_

Transom looked at the remaining pictures, morose. She had wanted nothing more to do with the Tracys and was sure this would once more lead to their downfall. But only a fool would try to speak out or betray the Hood. And Corrine Transom was no fool.

**_a/n - In case you missed it, this is the start of the third part of a trilogy between Thunderbirds and seaQuest. While not completely neccessary, I would recommend that you read "Every Father's Son" and "Reclaiming Control" under seaQuest. But while I used that show's villains and settings (UEO Headquarters and the sub itself) in the first two stories, as you can see, I can never resist bringing the Hood into the mix. And most of the action will take place on Tracy Island. So this story belongs under Thunderbirds. Mycroft has made a brief appearance but not sure how much he will appear for the rest of the story. Except for that one moment in "Photon Bullet" (a great Lucas centered episode) that he just referred to, Mycroft was not much of one for getting his hands dirty (lets not get into that whole earlier incident, it would confuse non-SQers too much). But - he would happily take advantage on overriding the computer security and freeing the Hood to do his dirty work. As for the Hood being willing to kill Lucas? Ends to the means, m'dear. Especially if it hurts Alan by seeing it._**

**_Oh, and each chapter will be the title of a Christmas song (hey, who doesn't like Christmas in July?) so if you have any requests I will see if I can accomidate you. The only banned one is "Grandma got run over by a reindeer". Then again, I might get Gordon to sing that...And Sam1 will hurt me. _**

**_Now, I will be doing my best to update once a week, but life has been a tad more difficult lately. Someone I love very much was recently diagnosed with cancer and my priorities have shifted. I still love to write but it is not as easy as it use to be. I am having trouble sleeping and my stress level is unbelievable. So review, encourage me and be patient. Oh, and be sure to thank the most super-awesome beta ever Sam1 - this story is dedicated to you, my friend: my editor, my cheerleader, my shoulder to cry on. Thank you. - CC_**


	2. Chapter 2 I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Chapter Two – I'll Be Home for Christmas**

**Disclaimer - (to O Holy Night) _I hold no rights, to seaQuest or the Tracys. Sorry for this, if it sounds a little spacy. I make no money. It really is quite funny. No infringement meant. No infringement meant. _**

Alan Tracy smiled as his best friend and roommate, Fermat, entered their dorm room, followed by his father Professor Hiram "Brains" Hackenbacker. It was just a few days before Christmas and Alan couldn't remember being this excited for Christmas in years. The only down side would be not seeing his brother John. But John still had another week left in his three on, one off rotation up on Thunderbird Five. In the drama and trauma of the last year, Alan had become very close to the other blonde Tracy.

"H-hello, Alan. Are y-you all p-packed?" Brains smiled fondly at the youngest Tracy son. In the years he had known the fifteen-year-old, the scientist had taken an almost paternal stance with the teenager. The relationship between his only child and the baby of the Tracy Family mimicked that of the long-standing friendship between Brains and his employer. But while Brains and Fermat had always had a close, loving relationship, the bonds between Jeff Tracy and Alan had been seriously strained in the years since the death of Lucy Tracy, Jeff's wife and the mother of his five sons. It had been a relief that to all who knew and loved them that the Tracy Patriarch and his baby boy had become so much closer in the last eight months. Between the Hood's invasion, followed by Alan's kidnapping and then a hostage crisis aboard the seaQuest involving Alan, Jeff and John – in which Alan had once more come to his family's rescue – Jeff and his son had found ways to bridge the gaps. Jeff had acknowledged that it was Alan's strong resemblance of his late mother that caused a combination of avoidance and over protectiveness in the father. But until recent events, Jeff hadn't known what to do to heal the wounds.

Alan smiled again at Brains, cheerfully responding to his question. "Yep. All set. Did most of my Christmas shopping on-line and had it shipped home."

Fermat broke in. "Y-yes. He even h-had them g-g-gift wrapped b-before hand s-so h-his br-br-br _family_ couldn't peek."

Brains chuckled. For all of the older Tracy sons flaunting their "older brother" status over the youngest one, at times they were all just the kids he had watched grow up. Carefully observing Alan again, he smiled in contentment. Alan had grown up so much this year, but at the same time the boy was much happier and at ease. While he still missed his family when he went away to school, Alan no longer felt like he was being "sent away". Instead, he embraced the chance to be himself – Alan – and not someone's little brother or Jeff Tracy's son. Not that the famous Tracy temper didn't still surface – that was there in all of the family – but now? Now, Alan was becoming the person they had all known he could be. And it was a joy to behold.

"Ac-ac-actually, Alan, I have a pr-pr _gift_ for you." Alan looked at his best friend's father, curious. The Hackenbackers usually joined the Tracys for Christmas and exchanged gifts with the family then. "A-and it is for F-Fermat and I as well." OK, now Alan's curiosity was truly peaked. "F-Fermat and I w-will be h-heading up t-to Thunderbird F-Five to sp-spend the next w-week j-just the t-two of us."

Alan chuckled. "Brains, it can't just be the two of you; John is up there…" Alan trailed off, grinning. "No way! John is gonna be on the Island for Christmas. Sweet!" Alan frowned for a moment. "Damn. Fermat, I really wanted you to meet Lucas. But then again, at least this way you two won't start talking over my head and leave me in the dust." The Hackenbackers laughed at that.

Fermat smiled as Alan peppered the elder Hackenbacker with questions. John had originally been scheduled to be down for Christmas – it had been on the schedule for Gordon to be up on the space station this week. But when John had been injured during a terrorist incident on the seaQuest, Jeff had kept the astronomer Earth bound for an extra week, changing the rotation. Catching his father's eye, Fermat grinned even wider as he realized that the conversation he had had with Brains had encouraged his parent to instigate the change. Alan had been disappointed that John would be on Five during Christmas because the elder blonde Tracy son had been planning on bringing his girlfriend, Dr. Emily Haas, to the island – maybe even to propose. Now the romantic plans could go forward, much to Alan's delight. The family was fond of the attractive, strong-willed physician and they were all pleased with how much happier John had been since he had met Emily.

Grabbing their bags, Alan led the way to the door. Turning back to his friends, he smiled once more as he prophesized, "This will be a Christmas to remember."

* * *

Lucas Wolenczak smiled as he went over what he had packed. He couldn't remember being this happy, this excited, about Christmas in years. When he had been very little, his grandparents had done their best to make sure that the holidays were a magical time, full of presents and surprises. But his grandmother had died when he was five and his grandfather had suffered a stroke at the funeral, passing on two months later. From then on, Lucas had been left at home, with some servant or the other, as his parents socialized or worked. Lawrence and Cynthia Wolenczak had made sure they had given their son some cash – well, a secretary had made sure he received the money – and the instructions to "buy something you want". Lucas had found out later that they had even done that before his grandparents' deaths. Only the older couple had taken the money, purchased gifts for the child and left them wrapped under the tree, signed either "Mommy and Daddy" or "Santa Claus". In a sad statement of the strength of alleged paternal and maternal affection that his parents held for him, Lucas discovered that there was no Santa Claus his first Christmas alone. He thought his parents were in Switzerland that year. Or maybe it was Aruba. He was never sure. And frankly, he no longer cared.

Lawrence and Cynthia had divorced while Lucas was at Stanford. Sure that his son would only be interested in furthering his education, Dr. Wolenczak had agreed to take full custody of the then eleven-year-old boy. Cynthia had been granted generous visitation rights. She had never used them. Instead, the socialite had remarried before the ink had dried on the court papers, and moved to London with her new husband. Lucas had heard that he had become an older brother last month. He sent a congratulatory card with eleven dollars tucked inside. He had smiled at the irony of that – Cynthia had never acknowledged it. Her first born doubted she appreciated his sense of humor.

Graduating from Stanford at fourteen, Lucas had hoped with his Masters in Artificial Intelligence his father could find him useful now. Instead, within a year, the teenager had been placed on board the seaQuest and his life had never been the same. For the first time since his grandparents had died, Lucas knew there were people who loved him, would worry about him, and cared what happened to him. It was frustrating at times, rankling at the sense of self-reliance he had built over the years. But most of the time, Lucas was happier than he had been in over a decade, realizing that someone his age should be discovering independence, not long there. It was great having people who watched over him. And no one watched over him more closely, more lovingly, than Captain Nathan Bridger.

Nathan Bridger, Captain of the seaQuest, was a living legend. Captain of the flagship of the United Earth Oceans or UEO, he had also helped design the huge submarine. Once a mighty vessel of war, the boat had been retrofitted to be a research vessel as well as a strong hand to protect the people who now populated the ocean – researchers, farmers and the like. The population of the seaQuest was a combination of civilians and military, with a hostile environment choking the air when Bridger had first returned from a voluntary isolation on his private island – following the deaths of first his only child, Robert, and then his wife – but Bridger had found a way to bring the two disparate groups together to work as a team. Lucas never accepted it, but many people, including Captain Bridger, saw him as the reason why the two contrasting units of the seaQuest had quickly become what many considered to be the best crew in the fleet. Having a teenager – who had turned sixteen aboard the sub – on board let many of the people relax, creating more of a family environment. And if the seaQuest was a family, Captain Bridger was the proud, protective father and Lucas was the little brother that most of the crew tried to protect.

Lucas was pulled from his musings by a knock on his door. At his acknowledgement, the door swung open and Dr. Kristin Westphalen, Chief Medical Officer and head of the scientific contingency aboard the seaQuest, entered, a smile on her face. "Lucas, darling, I just wanted to drop this off before I left. I have to leave shortly in order to meet up with my mother and daughter." She handed Lucas a brightly wrapped present. "Now, no opening it until Christmas. Just tuck it in with your luggage."

Smiling, Lucas tucked the package into his duffle bag. "Thanks Kristin. I know I'll love it."

With an eyebrow aristocratically raised, the doctor asked, "How can you be sure?"

"Because you got it for me; you didn't just give me money nor have someone do it for you."

Kristin felt her heart break a bit at that telling comment from the teenager. For all his genius, Lucas was such a vulnerable soul. At a loss for what to say, she was saved when Lucas continued. "And I sent your Christmas gift to your daughter. She assured me it was the only way to make sure you didn't peek." Kristin gave a slight glare but secretly her heart was warmed at the thought of her only child and the boy she loved as if he were her own having become friends. Reaching over to Lucas, Kristin hugged him tightly.

"Now, you be a good lad and have fun with your friend Alan." Brushing his face with the back of her hand, she kissed his forehead. "No kidnappers, no guns, no mad men - just a tropical island, the Tracys, Nathan and a lovely holiday."

Lucas gave Kristin one last hug before she left, calling to her, "Have fun on your cruise."

Turning to look at the teenager one last time, Kristin smiled lovingly. "Happy Christmas, Lucas."

Returning to his packing, Lucas grinned. Yeah. It was gonna be the best Christmas in years. He couldn't think of anything that could spoil this holiday.

**_A/N - OK, who wants to really hurt Lucas' parents? And my husband said the Alan scene was a bit like a part of "The Greatest Gift", but since I wrote that as well...I think Alan's reactions would be the same in both cases. The irony is a bit heavy handed in what the last thoughts of the boys are as well..._**

**_seaQuesters - this will be in early season two, but with MY spin. Yes, Wendy is there. But so is Kristin. As for the seaQuest? I'll explain what happened to it in my universe. Just need to get there._**

**_Thanks to my beta Sam1, as always. And thank you to everyone for your kind words. My dad had surgery last Thursday and it is looking good. They are still debating what kind of additional care is required but my entire family is in a much more positive state of mind. Cancer is not something we usually deal with in my family (tons of heart disease, not much cancer), so this was new and VERY scary. Thanks again. - CC_**


	3. It's Beginning to Loo a lot like XMas

**Chapter Three – It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas**

**Disclaimer - (sung to Grandma got run over by a Reindeer - that song is sooooo annoying) _CC would get strangled by some lawyers, if she tried to claim the Thunderbirds. And Steven Speilberg is not sharing, so seaQuest also isn't hers. She is just writing for amusement, a way to pass some time and have some fun. Oh, CC doesn't own either entity, and will put them back when she is done._**

Gordon Tracy paced anxiously outside of the family's primary jet, _Tracy One_, excited for the arrival of his passengers. Since the incident with the Hood this past spring, the red-headed Tracy son had been looking for a way to reconnect with his only younger brother, Alan. After the Sprout had been abducted while with their father in Hawaii, Gordon had not been the one that Alan – once his best friend – had turned to. Gordon's guilt and anger at himself for not rebuilding the once close bond he and Alan had once enjoyed – something he had promised himself he would do after that fateful Spring Break – had made him fairly unapproachable once they had managed to rescue the now traumatized teen. Instead, it was the other blonde Tracy brother, John, who had been the calming influence Alan had so desperately needed at the time.

Thinking of the two brothers, so alike in appearance, yet so different in temperament - how did Lady P phrase it? Like chalk and cheese – made the red-headed Tracy son smile softly. John had dealt with his own demons after surviving the Hood's missile into Thunderbird Five. Always the one that any of the brothers – or even their father – could talk to, John's compassion and gentleness reached Alan when no one else could. And then with the terrorist attack on the seaQuest when Dad, John and Alan had been on board the vessel, Gordon had been forced to once more accept the bitter fact that life could be all too brief. He knew he had to reconnect with Alan the first chance he could. Even with the family trying to make the journey to Alan's school to watch the boy's track meets, Gordy had only seen Alan briefly when it was his chance, as Alan had been also studying for midterms, having very little time to visit. And Gordon had been up on Thunderbird Five for Thanksgiving when his baby brother had been back for the holiday.

Straightening his shoulders, Gordon allowed himself a small smile. Well, no more. All of the Tracys would be together for Christmas, the first time that had happened since Dad had started International Rescue. And Gordon was gonna be there for Alan, he was going to recapture the friendship that had whittled away with time and distance.

Looking over at the terminal, his smile widened at the sight of Captain Nathan Bridger and Lucas Wolenczak. He knew the two were not actually related, but the comfortable stance and companionable warmth reminded him of the relationship between Jeff and Alan. _Or,_ Gordon thought wryly, _the relationship between them these days._

"Captain Bridger! Lucas! Need a ride?"

Nathan smiled at the red-headed Tracy son. The former WASP member had once served with his Communications Officer and O'Neill had been full of stories of the man's humor and practical jokes. Heaven help him if Gordon ever got together with Ben…the two would drive him nuts. "Gordon, good to see you again." Looking over the jet, gleaming on the tarmac, his grin widened. "Your dad said he would have you pick us up in a puddle jumper…"

Gordon laughed out loud. "Puddle jumper? Tracy One is one of the fastest privately owned jets in the world! The design is the peak of technology as offered by Tracy Industries." Shooting a glance at the teenager, he nudged Lucas before grabbing the boy's duffle bag, snarking, "Make sure I am around when you say that to Dad. I want to film his reaction."

Lucas looked around the small private airport located not far from New Cape Quest in Florida. "Hey, where's Alan?"

Gordon paused in securing his guests' luggage, to smile at his brother's friend. "Alan is flying down from Massachusetts with the Hackenbackers. Brains will be dropping him off before heading back to Tracy Island, and then he and Fermat are headed off on a vacation, just the two of them. I hope you don't mind, but I need to stop in Kansas before we head back to the island. Dad wanted me to pick something up for him."

Tossing his own duffel bag into the luggage compartment before reaching down for the box of pre-wrapped presents he and Lucas had bought for the Tracys, Bridger grinned, more relaxed and happy than he had been in a long time. "Kansas? Don't think I've ever been there. But then, there aren't many Navy bases along the Missouri River."

* * *

Alan stood off to the side, watching his brother easily chat with Captain Bridger and Lucas. The Hackenbackers, eager to get off and make the trade-off with John Tracy aboard Thunderbird Five, waved at Alan as they rushed back to Tracy Two. Hefting his suitcase and his laptop bag, he called out to the trio gathered by the family jet.

"Hey, are you picking up hitchhikers now, Gordo? Dad's not gonna like that."

Lucas whipped his head around, grinning at the sight of his friend. "Phoenix! Looking, good man!"

Laughing, Alan shifted his bags to give Lucas a one-armed hug. "Feeling good, Frankie! But dude, you are paler than I am."

Nathan chuckled. "Alan, you have been living in New England for the last four months. Lucas has spent the better part of the last year under the ocean."

Shrugging as he tossed his suitcase at his brother, Alan hid his smirk when Gordy almost lost his balance. Ignoring the half-hearted glare shot his way, Alan carefully placed his laptop in the bin. "Well, for the next ten days you guys will be on a beautiful tropical island, with great beaches, great food and plenty of sunshine. So you best have brought your sunscreen. Because this should be a holiday to remember."

As Lucas and Alan followed Gordon Tracy onto the sleek jet, Nathan tried to push down the shiver of dread that suddenly raced through him. He could almost hear his old Grandma Bridger, talking about "someone walking across my grave", the feeling of something frightening about to happen. But what could possibly happen?

* * *

Hours later, the jet was once more streaking westward. A Tracy Enterprises employee had met the jet at the Robert Dole Airport in Topeka, handing Gordon a brown box. Gordon repeatedly told his brother that "No, I don't know what's in the box, Al." Growing frustrated, he sought the tried-and-true method of older siblings everywhere – distraction.

"Hey, Al – want to take over the controls? I'm kinda tired. Had an, um, long project over the last couple of days for the _Family Business._" Mindful that while Captain Bridger was aware that the Tracys were secretly International Rescue, Lucas was still in the dark, and Gordon knew Alan would want to fly even more than he would want to ask questions about the latest successful rescue.

Alan grinned as he bound out of his seat to assume controls. Glancing frantically at the teenager, Bridger as in a near-panicked state, "Shouldn't you keep flying Gordon? I mean, I am sure…"

Gordon interrupted. "Alan has had his pilot's license since he was twelve, and was qualified to fly jets before he turned thirteen."

Lucas laughed, moving into the co-pilot seat while Gordon relaxed in a passenger seat next to Bridger. "So you can't drive yet but you can fly?"

Alan shrugged. "Who says I don't know how to drive?" Catching the intense look his brother shot him, Alan quickly added, "I mean, Lucas, I can take lessons soon, after I turn sixteen, when it will be legal and proper."

Shaking his head and chuckling quietly, Gordon leaned back but not before catching the concerned look on the sea captain's face. Softly, so as not to be heard by the teenagers, Gordon whispered, "Alan is a good pilot. Scott taught him. And a family friend, who is a chauffeur, taught him to drive. At least that is better than the other thing Parker taught him."

Still watching the two teens as Alan explained the controls to Lucas – comparing them to things Lucas would readily know, such as things from the Stinger – Bridger's curiosity was peaked. "And what did – Parker, you said? – teach Alan besides how to drive."

"How to pick locks." At Bridger's stunned look, Gordy merely shrugged before closing his eyes to rest. "Parker wasn't always a chauffeur."

Watching as Gordon drifted into a light doze, the seaQuest's Captain decided to follow suit. He had begun to think that a power nap might be highly advisable before a visit to Tracy Island.

**_A/N - OK, the boys are back together. I will cover a few more things about the seaQuest in the next chapter. WARNING I messed with canon in chapter 4, but I don't think too many people will mind. It is a minor change. And a SQ villain will be making a cameo. But that appearance will set some things up as well as resolving an issue I left open in "Reclaiming Control". _**

**_And I KNOW (hope?) people are reading, but I live for feedback. Please!! I am not above shameless bribery. Cookies, anyone? Or, I could go to posting every other week if no one has the time to review. Or go on hiatus. Goodness knows, I would keep writing, so I know how it ends. And Sam1 (I sent you ch 4, didn't I, Girl?) would keep being sent teasers and rough drafts to beta. So we're good...(And you guys thought I was only mean to Alan...) - CC_**


	4. There's No Place Like Home For Holidays

**Chapter Four – There's No Place Like Home for the Holidays**

**Disclaimer - Oh, come all ye faithful, readers of my story. I don't own Thunderbirds but neither do you. seaQuest is not mine, oh that makes me so sad. Oh come and read my chapter new, I live for reader's reviews, and let the lawyers know I disclaimed so no one will sue.**

Emily Haas frowned as she reviewed the equipment, information and supplies accessible in the Tracy Island Infirmary. Jeff Tracy had taken her aside shortly after her arrival three hours ago and asked her if she would mind going over the infirmary, making sure anything that could be needed was on hand. Shaking her head in amazement, the physician could think of ER's she had worked in that were not as well stocked. Looking over at the door, Emily hesitated. It seemed as if every time she tried to leave, someone managed to get her to stay within the medical facility.

"Hi there, pretty lady." Her face awash in smiles, Emily whirled around to see her boyfriend, John Tracy leaning in the doorway. Rushing into his welcoming embrace, she joyfully flung her arms around his neck, peppering him with kisses.

"Oh, I have missed you, Starman. Where have you been? I thought you would have been here when I got to the Island." John kissed his girlfriend passionately to silence her before answering her question.

"Would you believe I just returned from two weeks in space aboard a space station?"

Emily stared at the second Tracy son, before chuckling. Allowing him to lead her from the infirmary, she shook her head in amusement. "Sure you were, John. And what happened to being in Europe for research on that meteor shower?"

As John led her into his father's office, Emily marveled at the magnificent view – it seemed as if each room in the house had one breath-taking vista after another – before sitting on one of the two sofas in the room. John plopped down heavily next to her, playing with a golden blonde curl that had fallen loose from her upswept 'do. He sucked in his breathe, wondering how to continue. At that moment, Jeff entered the room and added to the conversation.

"Actually, John hasn't been in Europe in what? Eight months? Since London, right Johnny?"

Scott and Virgil had followed behind the Tracy patriarch, and nodded in agreement. John also gave a quick nod. "Yeah, it was during that whole mess with the Hood."

Completely missing the significance of the reference, Emily questioned her boyfriend. "But John, I read the article you wrote about observing the meteor shower. It was wonderful."

John smiled, brushing the back of his hand over her cheek. "Thanks. But I observed the meteor shower from a space station. Specifically," John sucked in his breath, "I wrote-it-from-Thunderbird-Five."

Emily stared at her boyfriend, wondering if she had misunderstood his rapidly spoken words. "OK, is this a Christmas or an April Fool's Day celebration I was invited to, because I could have sworn you said something about Thunderbird Five?"

Struggling, John turned to his father who took pity on his eldest blonde son. "Emily, I know John has told you how my wife died. For years, I struggled to make sense of how something like that could happen. In time, I came up with a plan. To create an organization, one free of borders or governments, devoted to saving as many lives as possible so other families could be spared that kind of pain. I created International Rescue. The boys and I, with the help of the Professor Hackenbacker, and, to a lesser degree, the Kyranos, run IR. John usually mans Thunderbird Five, our space station. It's why he is gone so much. But he told us how much he loves you and that he wants you to remain in his life. At the same time, John – and I agree with him completely on this – feels if he can't be honest with you, how can he ask you to be a major part of his life? He also trusts you to understand the need for secrecy with our organization."

The Tracys looked on in concern as Emily desperately tried to absorb the information. Still clasping John's hand, the young doctor moved her jaw repeatedly before blurting out, "Oh, my God. I'm sleeping with a Thunderbird!"

* * *

Gordon opened his bleary eyes slowly. With a yawn and a stretch, he looked around the interior of Tracy One. Ruefully shaking his head, Gordy smiled. He really had been tired. Glancing once more at the sleeping Captain Bridger, he stood up and approached his brother. Clasping a hand on Alan's right shoulder, he softly asked, "How we doing, Sprout?"

After a quick grin up at his brother, Alan adjusted a control before answering. "Just fine, Gordo. And don't call me Sprout, Fish-Face. I called into the Island a few minutes ago. Brains and Fermat have left for their "vacation", John and Emily are there, Onaha is cooking up a storm and Virgil and Scott have found all your booby traps."

Gordon chuckled. "Now Al, the day those two think they can figure out all my tricks will be a cold day in hell."

"It does get cold in Hell." Gordon looked at Lucas, confusion on his face. "Hell, Michigan - worked on a research project there once."

Alan and Lucas chuckled at the annoyance on the red-head's face. _Teenagers_. Had he ever been that annoying?

Huh. Best not ask that question of any of the other Tracy sons.

Heading back to his seat, Gordon noticed Captain Bridger beginning to wake up. "Captain Bridger. Have a good nap?"

Bridger wiped at his eyes with his hand. "Guess these last few months have been stressful. After that whole mess at World Power, the seaQuest had some major dings to bang out." At Gordon's raised eyebrows, Bridger chuckled. "OK, so there was some serious damage and we were lucky to limp back to New Cape Quest. But she will be ready to head back into open water with the New Year. We were even able to move some of the personnel back on board before we left. Lucas was glad to get his room set back up. I rented a condo and had him staying with me near the base to handle the computer repairs. Well, it started out as repairs. He ended up redoing the entire system. Knowing Lucas it will be three times faster and at least twice as efficient. The old gal has gotten a major face-lift, stem to stern. And while it was great to get the improvements implemented, I have to admit I am anxious to get back to sea. I'm too much of a submariner to ever be happy on land."

Gordon looked over at Lucas, who was laughing at something Alan had said. "So, did Lucas stay with you because of the work on the seaQuest? I mean, wasn't Lawrence Wolenczak nearby getting work started on the new World Power project?"

Shaking his head sadly, Nathan watched Lucas before responding softly. "We saved his sorry ass, and then the man couldn't even spend ten minutes with his only child. I recently approached Dr. Wolenczak asking for legal custody of Lucas. Not wanting to be dragged into court as it would be disruptive to his research, he couldn't sign off fast enough. I don't think he would ever agree to me adopting Lucas – it would look bad on his side – but at least I know that I don't have to try and reach the man if Lucas is sick or hurt."

Concerned, Gordon asked, "Has that been an issue?"

Sucking in his breath slightly, Bridger nodded. "Just before Thanksgiving, Lucas was doing some work in a crawl space, when he lost his balance. No one was nearby and Lucas was caught by the throat and trapped for several minutes. By the time he was found…" Nathan took a shuddering breath in remembered pain and fear. "Med Bay was still not finished, so we had to rush him to the Base Hospital. Medical care was delayed almost an hour before we got a court order. Since he was a minor, the doctors were reluctant to treat him without parental permission. We can take care of him for most things on the seaQuest, but if anything was serious or if he was off the sub…"

Gordon nodded. "Yeah, Dad is always worried about that with Al. Any of the family can sign off for the kid, but, well, things can happen." It was now Gordon's chance to look haunted, remembering the day they almost left Alan alone forever. "So a few months ago, Dad had Lady Penelope added as an alternative guardian for Allie."

Nathan absorbed that information before changing the subject. "Speaking of Lady Penelope…Is there something up with her and your father?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Gordon secured his belt as he heard Alan ask for clearance from Tracy Island. "Not sure. I know Dad would probably never remarry. But he is comfortable around her, he enjoys her company…and she is majorly hot. There's just something about those British women…"

Thinking of Kristin Westphalen, Nathan smiled as he leaned back in his seat. Oh, yeah. There was something about them…

* * *

Andrea Dre watched the twinkling lights of the city from her office in the Government District in Newcastle. When Victor Talbot had been forced from office under a cloud of suspicion due to his ties to the man responsible for the hijacking of the seaQuest, the disgraced former Secretary General of the UEO "reluctantly" agreed to "temporarily" assuming the office. By the time Ausland elections were over and done with, Andrea had won enough support to assure herself a permanent position.

Smiling in satisfaction, she twirled a pen between her fingers. _"You just have to know how to play the game. And Victor was an amateur compared to me."_

"Andrea, most men are amateurs compared to you." Andrea froze at the voice from her past. Turning slowly, she stared in horror at the sight of the Hood emerging from the shadows. A red-headed woman in black followed dutifully behind the Malaysian man. His cold smile failed to reach his soulless eyes.

"As always, Andrea, you emerge victorious. Can anything keep you down? You betray the UEO, try and kill its leaders, attempt to start a global conflict all in the name of power and you still end up as a major player in Ausland politics."

Glaring at her former – if secret – associate, Andrea raised her chin defiantly. "Please. The main reason I was booted out of the UEO was because Nathan Bridger's little pet computer genius, Lucas Wolenczak, was among the hostages. If it had just been a handful of middle-aged bureaucrats, no one would have blinked. But upset the hero of the UEO and they want your head on a platter." Pursing her lips, she tilted her head. "Besides, I hear that one of the reasons that the judge threw you in prison with no chance of parole was because of your trying to kill a teenage boy. Some say he was related to the Commander of International Rescue. I was trying to lead the UEO back on the right path. You were trying to get some kind of petty revenge."

Andrea stopped abruptly at a sudden pain in her head. The Hood smiled coldly at her before he responded. "The Thunderbird Commander left me to die. I deserved my revenge. Considering that my diamond mine and shipping business," Dre nearly choked at his description of his smuggling. "Helped fund your political efforts, you should be a bit more sympathetic."

"You never asked for sympathy, Trahn. What do you want?"

Transom stepped forward. "We need transportation."

Dre glared again. "You seemed to have gotten from England to Australia. Where are you heading? I'll give you a taxi voucher."

"Amusing, Secretary Dre. But we need a stealth boat. As Secretary of Defense, you have access to one."

"Those boats are for Ausland Defense Forces, for the security and well-being of the people of the Confederacy…"Andrea broke off her argument with Transom at the sudden pain in her head.

The Hood smiled coldly at her. "Save the political speeches. Get us the boat now or I will break your mind. It would be a shame to rip that clever mind of yours to pieces. And Andrea? Don't ask why we need it. It truly will be a case of you are better of not knowing."

Watching the intruders with the terrified fascination of a mouse with a snake, Dre nodded and checked her information. The sooner a "spy boat" was declared "damaged", the sooner she could get this dark shadow from her past out of her office. And out of her life.

**_A/N- OK, they are almost all at Tracy Island. But the Hood and Transom won't be far behind. Did anyone see Andrea Dre showing up again? And I did play around a bit more with seaQuest canon. For those NOT in the know, in the season 1 finale, they did save Lawrence Wolenczak and he did basically ignore Lucas afterwards. But Bridger was there for the kid. Also, the seaQuest was not badly damaged, it was completely destroyed on the show. (They built a new one for season two.) Also, I am having some characters come back for this story who were not there in season 2 (like Kristen) while keeping some season 2 crew (such as Dr. Smith). So, let's recap - seaQuest was badly damaged, Lucas nearly choked to death by cables and Bridger now has legal custody. So we now know the reasons for Lucas' flashbacks to Mycroft and Node 3. And not all is perfect for Alan. But...more on that later. Let's just say a stray thread from the movie is going to be woven into the tale._**

**_Reviews are most welcome, like a cool glass of sweet tea on a hot summer's day. And it has been very hot and humid here lately. So both are desired. Please be nice...Heaven knows I am mean enough to the kids. Why, I could go positively dark side without the love...CC_**


	5. Blue Christmas

**Chapter Five – Blue Christmas**

**Disclaimer - (Nuttin' For Christmas) - Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin for Christmas! So nobody needs to get mad. I didn't get Thunderbirds for Christmas, I guess my Alan-whumpage was bad. I tortured the kid dozens of ways, somebody snitched on me. I caused agnst for the Tracy Family, somebody snitched on me. Just when you thought I was done, I began on Lucas and the seaQuest crew. Then somebody snitched on me! So I'm gettin nuttin for Christmas, tell Spielberg not to get mad. I'll put them back when I am done, after the suffering has been had.**

Jeff Tracy had practically run all the way from the main villa to the hanger where Tracy One now rested. He rationally knew that his youngest son had been home just a month ago, for the Thanksgiving Weekend. But he had been gone until Thanksgiving morning in business meetings overseas and then the family had just had their turkey dinner when a rescue came in. By the time the clean-up was complete and the Thunderbirds were back at home, Alan had barely had time to shower and fly back to Massachusetts with the Hackenbackers. According to Brains, Alan had slept all the way back, awakened long enough to stumble into his dorm room and slept again until morning classes. In the months since Spring Break, when Jeff had realized how close he had come to losing his baby, he had come to treasure every moment he spent with his youngest. As the fifteen-year-old emerged from the jet, Jeff couldn't help but smile. _"Ah, Lucy. He looks so much like you. I know we didn't plan him, but I will thank God for Alan every day of my life. He was that last, miraculous part of you I was blessed with when I lost you. I'm sorry I nearly drove him away with my need to protect him. Alan is too much like you to accept being wrapped in cotton and kept on a shelf." _As Alan closed the distance and threw himself into the waiting arms of the only parent he had ever really known, Jeff smiled in contentment. _"No, Lucy. I will never really lose you as long as I have our boys. Especially our little "surprise" here. He is the best of you." _Thinking of Alan's temper and stubborn will, Jeff nearly laughed aloud. _"Actually, he is the worst of you, too."_

As Jeff turned to greet Lucas and Captain Bridger, he could have sworn he heard a voice whisper, _"Trust me, Rocket Man…That temper was inherited from __**both**__ of his parents."_

Lucas watched Alan's father greet his youngest son with boundless enthusiasm. Sadly, he recalled the day the World Power Project – his own father's precious baby – and he knew that he didn't come in second to World Power for Lawrence Wolenczak. As far as the eminent Dr. Wolenczak was concerned, in the race for his attention, Lucas failed to win, place or even show. Drawn from his morose thoughts by the Captain's gentle hand on his shoulder, Lucas pasted a smile on his face. In many ways Nathan Bridger had willingly assumed the role of father that his real parent had abandoned long ago. And while Lucas had never been happier, had not felt so loved and cherished since his grandparents had died, a part of him was still the little boy who wondered what he had done wrong, what was wrong with Lucas that his Mommy and Daddy didn't love him. He had told Alan once that the other boy was lucky. Because even if his mother was dead, Alan knew she had loved him, and that she had never wanted to leave him. And Jeff Tracy was even busier and more important that Lawrence Wolenczak, but after some kind of home invasion – Lucas was still sketchy on the details – Jeff had done everything he could to connect with his son, even to making special time for just the two of them.

The three other Tracy sons came running into the hanger, surrounding Alan and all talking at once. Lucas' attention was drawn to a slender blonde woman hanging back slightly. She seemed familiar, but Lucas couldn't place her until Alan called out a greeting.

"Emily! It's great to see you!"

The blonde woman – who Lucas was now able to place as the physician who had been treating Alan in Hawaii – came forward, smiling gently at the youngest Tracy son. "Alan, it's good to see you again." She brushed a tender hand over the boy's head – she was actually slightly shorter than the fifteen-year-old – before looking over at Lucas. "Lucas, right? Dr. Westphalen called me before I came here. She said to make sure you were – and I quote – "_Returned in the same condition you were delivered in." _Those gathered allowed themselves a quick chuckle before Emily moved over to Lucas. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she tilted up his face slightly as she examined his throat. "Minimal scarring, I see. They did good work at New Cape Quest." Noticing Lucas' discomfort, she stepped back. "Sorry, occupational hazard."

Lucas saw the young doctor's embarrassment and tried to put her at ease. "Don't worry about it, Dr. Haas. Between Kristin and Dr. Smith, I am pretty much use to doctors watching over me like a hawk. Funny," he grinned back at Captain Bridger, "but I don't remember Dr. Levin ever fussing that much over me. Must just be irresistible to the ladies."

Gordon snorted as he walked past, carrying some of the luggage. The gathered group chuckled as his words trailed back. _"Kid has irresistible mixed up with adoptable. Like a stray puppy."_

* * *

Andrea Dre resisted the urge to look over her shoulder. The sick feeling in the pit of her stomach assured her that Trahn Belegant and his companion – Transom? Was that what the Hood has called her? – were trailing behind her. She knew they were there and all she wanted was to get them out of her sight forever. Pulling out an access card, Dre swiped it over the card reader and entered into the restricted area. Carefully closing the door behind them, the woman guided her unwanted guests towards the docking area.

Gesturing at the sleek "stealth" boat, Dre held out a key to the Hood. The man nodded at Transom who dutifully took the proffered key and climbed into the boat. As the red-haired woman began to look over the controls, the Hood watched Dre coldly, silently reveling in the woman's discomfort.

Seeking to fill the uncomfortable silence, Andrea began to speak. "I had this boat moved over from the main docks. It's listed as having a faulty computer system. Computer repairs are three weeks behind. I should be able to cover the trail of where it went before anyone comes to repair it. So get in it and get out of here. We are even now, Trahn. I never want to see you again."

Climbing into the boat after Transom, the Hood smiled coldly as he looked back at the politician. "Chickens always come home to roost, Andrea. The past comes back to haunt us. We must all pay for our sins in the end. You will not see me again, one way or the other. But I am not the only person who knows all that you are guilty of. Someone, somewhere will reveal your sins in time. And the higher you have climbed, the further you have to fall. Try not to get crushed."

As the boat slipped away from the dock, vanishing into the night, Andrea Dre wrapped her arms tightly around her body. December in Australia was actually summer, with many people spending their holidays at beaches. But Andrea felt as if she were standing in the middle of a freezing day, the sharp cold biting into her very bones. If anyone ever found out about what she had done the anti-UEO sentiment that had helped elevate her career here in Ausland would not be enough to help save her. As she turned to walk away, her eyes were drawn to a picture that was on the floor. Certain it had not been there before; she bent down to pick it up. Sucking in her breath sharply, Andrea immediately recognized the one teenager. Lucas Wolenczak stood smiling, with another blonde boy of similar build mugging for the camera. There was something familiar about the boy, yet she was sure that she had never seen him before in her life. Given time, Dre was sure she would figure it out in time. Folding the photograph, she slipped it into her pocket. She would think on it later. For now, a bubble bath and a bottle of wine was calling her name and she was more than ready to let her troubles be soothed away.

* * *

Lucas was just finishing with unpacking his duffle bag when he heard the light knocking on his door. Expecting it to be Captain Bridger he called out "C'mon in." To his mild surprise, Alan entered the room.

Picking up Lucas' bag, Alan secured it on a shelf in the closet, asking his friend, "So, you got everything? Looks like you meeting Tin will have to wait. Onaha told me that Tin-Tin and Kyrano – that's Tin's dad, he's our gardener – went to Auckland. One of the supplies they need to pick up wasn't there, so Kyrano called to say they were going to stay there and fly back tomorrow. Dad told them to use the corporate apartment and relax. He even offered to fly Onaha over so the family could have some quiet time. But Onaha flipped, saying she had too many things to do for Christmas dinner."

Joining Alan at the balcony where the other boy had wandered to, Lucas placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Alan, we don't have to tell them anything. Captain Bridger doesn't know about Mycroft and your dad doesn't know about..."

Alan cut Lucas off. "No. No more protecting the guilty with our silence. We tell them. Even if nothing is done, our consciences will be clear and maybe the nightmares will go away. I'm tired of the nightmares and I know you are too. They'll still love us."

Lucas pushed down the lump in his throat that threatened to choke him. "Alan, neither one of us did anything wrong. And yes, they'll still love us. Your dad loves you a lot. Hell, you could confess to being a mass murderer and he would still love you. But you were just a scared kid, and now your dad needs to know the truth of what happened at your last school."

Closing his eyes, Alan leaned forward to clutch the railing of the balcony. Breathing in the glorious smells of the tropical isle his family called home, Alan focused on that thought. His dad loved him. But Alan was more afraid that Jeff would be disappointed in him. A Tracy never ran from a fight. And he never left innocent people to suffer. Then he recalled the sad look on his father's face when he had spoken to his son back in London, when they were leaving Jubilee Park to confront the Hood: _"You can't save everyone Alan. It doesn't matter how hard you try or how brave you are. It doesn't even matter if it someone you love, someone you would give your life in a second to save, you just can't save everyone."_ Maybe his father would understand. He just had to.

**_A/N - OOH. So what secret is Alan hiding? Will the "dads" handle the confessions well? And will Dre figure out who other person in the picture is? Hope you are all enjoying the story. Let me know what you like, dislike, etc. It probably won't influence me, but ya never know? So, as always, thank to the readers, bigger thanks to reiewers, mondo huge thanks to my awesome beta Sam1. Please review as I need the conversations...my voice went out and I can't talk for five days. But I am working on the Lucas/Alan agnst. Now make me happy and review, ch 6 is almost ready but will remain under wraps until I am positive people are reading this. That chapter has been read by several people who all had just one thing to say - DAMN! It will be so worth it if you make me a happy little camper. (Is it working?) _**

**_Until next time, I remain, the ever-loving, slightly insane, Criminally Charmed._**


	6. Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Chapter Six – Do You Hear What I Hear?**

**Disclaimer - And this disclaimer is dedicated to Sam1. Sung by Gordon Tracy himself, to the tune of Over the River (and Through the Woods): Over the river and through the woods, the author she will go. She knows the way and knows what to say, she knows the rest. She doesn't own the Thunderbirds, she doesn't own seaQuest. CC only does this story for fun, so enjoy it everyone.**

**BTW - the joke here is Gordy is the only Tracy son with a tin ear. So imagine the worst American Idol reject and go from there. I also do not own American Idol. Wouldn't mind a cut of that action, though.**

**And - Chapter six is ready, posting early, daughter left for camp yesteday, very depressed. Sigh. Enjoy the story while I sulk.**

The morning of December 23rd was another perfect morning on Tracy Island, with the family enjoying breakfast on the patio. Gordon repeatedly looked at the clouds in the distance before speaking up. "It looks like we might get a bit of a storm later, Dad."

Jeff paused from munching his toast to look over his shoulder at the horizon. Nodding, he returned to his breakfast while commenting, "Yes, the forecasts said there was a chance of a strong storm coming through. It shouldn't be here until this evening and should be gone by Christmas Eve."

Onaha put down a fresh pitcher of orange juice and smacked her forehead. "Oh, my. I nearly forgot. My husband called earlier, Mr. Tracy. Due to the weather, the supplies Kyrano was waiting for have been delayed until late this afternoon or early evening. Depending on when the storm hits Auckland, they may not be able to leave until morning."

Alan looked upset. "But they will be home for Christmas, right?"

Ruffling the teenager's blonde locks, Onaha gave him a light kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry, Alan. My Tin-Tin would swim home if she had to. Seems someone promised her something special for Christmas."

At his brothers' hoots, Alan blushed furiously. Lucas gave the Tracys brothers a glare in defense of his friend, but before he could say anything, Emily spoke up. "Well, it seems the blonde Tracy brothers know how to make a lady happy."

Scott raised an eyebrow, snarking, "And just how would they do that?"

John grinned at his only older brother. "Let's just say, Alan and I have different ways."

"Not so different." Everyone turned to look at the youngest Tracy with varying degree of alarm. Alan shrugged. "Emily likes to look at the stars; Tin-Tin likes to watch the sun rise. John already loves the stars and I just have to get up earlier. Makes for good practice for track season and morning runs." Gulping down his juice, he turned to his father, apparently oblivious to the obvious relief of the rest of the family. "Dad, can I talk to you about something later?"

Feeling his blood pressure returning to normal, Jeff nodded. "Sure, Alan. I have to call the New York office and check in with Brains. Why don't you meet me in my office in forty-five minutes?" Alan smiled at his father and returned to his meal. Later, the family would recall how he refused to make eye contact with anyone but Lucas for the rest of the time at the table. But at the moment, no one knew anything was bothering the usually carefree Alan.

* * *

As the Tracys began to slowly drift away from the breakfast table, Lucas began to play with his napkin. At a look from Onaha, he pushed away his plate and rose to walk over to one of the loungers spread around the patio. Sitting down heavily on the cushion, Lucas barely realized that all of the regular residents of the Island had vanished, leaving him alone with Captain Bridger.

Bridger couldn't help but take note of Lucas' nervous demeanor. Something was seriously bothering the teenager and Nathan was deeply concerned. Sitting down next to Lucas, he placed a comforting arm around the boy's shoulders. "Lucas? C'mon, Kiddo. You were so excited to come here but now you seem pretty upset. You know that you can tell me anything."

Lucas sucked in a breath, holding it tightly before letting it out. "Captain, do you remember when I went to Node Three?"

Nathan laughed. "Oh, yeah, I remember. That was right after you threw that temper tantrum on the bridge."

Standing, Lucas glared at Bridger. "Hey, I had some valid points. No one wanted me around until a computer problem came up and then I would bust my buns and no one could even say thank you. Not to mention, I was giving the UEO unpaid labor. As it stands, I still work three jobs at the same time for one paycheck. You guys are getting a guy with a master's degree for what you would pay a guy with a GED." As Bridger raised his hands in supplication, Lucas once more took in a deep breath. "But that isn't what I want to discuss."

Bridger looked at Lucas, concerned with the slight tremble in the sixteen-year-old's voice. He reached out a hand to pull the teen back, but Lucas had stepped away as if he was seeking control.

"You remember Mycroft. Well, of course you remember Mycroft. Martin Clemens was brilliant and one of my idols and I thought he was someone I could believe in." Lucas sat down heavily on the lounger closest to the one Bridger rested on. "He…he had this plan. But he needed a really good hacker, better than anyone they had at Node Three. They needed me. Captain, they didn't need that equipment. They wanted to bring me there. Mycroft was convinced if the right thing was done, we could change the world. But in the end, I couldn't do it. Mycroft got real mad and…"

Confused, Bridger interrupted Lucas. "Lucas, what was it that Mycroft wanted you to do?"

Frazzled at the disturbance, Lucas cast a glance at Bridger and answered. "He wanted me to break into World Bank. But…"

"And you said no."

Lucas distractedly motioned with his hands. "Well, not at first." At the shocked look on Bridger's face, Lucas quickly defended himself. "Captain, he made so much sense. You know what he said to me when I first got there? He asked me what I thought of the world. I told him I thought it sucked. People were trying to help those in need, but greedy people, corrupt leaders, ruined it. I watched as they diverted money that was intended to help impoverished communities in Asia that had been stolen and was headed to a Swiss Bank Account, then be rerouted to a rural Chinese hospital by Node 3. Mycroft said "_In a world where people are hungry, people are greedy, people kill each other, we're taking a quiet stand. It's social engineering. What do you think of the world, Lucas, if you could make it a better place?_" He was offering me a chance to change the world and I wanted to do it. He said "_The World Bank transaction network is the arterial channel through which the real money flows. Money, with a capital M. This money controls armies, governments, even confederations. It is the fulcrum on which our world balances, and through which we can reshape civilization. And end war, an end to greed, and hatred; money is their fuel. If we can control the World Bank, we can make them unaffordable. Make the world better, Lucas. Open the door for me._" And I did but…"

Bridger exploded. "Lucas, you know better than that. How could you hack into World Bank? How could you buy that load of crap? You're lucky you weren't caught. You're lucky we didn't end up having this conversation in a Youth Detention Center! How could you be so irresponsible!"

Tears filling his wide blue eyes, Lucas stared at Bridger. Hurt beyond measure, he backed away from the Captain. "Alan was wrong. You won't listen. You don't care. I don't know why I thought you would be different from every other adult in my life!" Turning away, Lucas fled from the scene.

Confused and upset himself, Bridger stood up and entered the villa. Alan knew about all of this? Was there something else as well? Lucas had seemed heading in a different direction than the whole World Bank mess before Bridger had interrupted. Maybe he should have waited…He would ask Alan…

Heading towards Jeff's office, he saw that the door was closed and voices were raised within. Not sure what was the matter, but suspecting that whatever Alan had to tell his father was not going well, Bridger continued on to the guest room he had been assigned. He had thought of someone else who could tell him more. Lucas' friend – Wolfman, what was his real name? Oh, yes, Nick. The boy was still at Node Three as he had called while Lucas had been recovering from his accident last month. It was time for Bridger to call and get some more facts before he confronted Lucas again.

* * *

Alan had entered his father's office. Once a place he dreaded, it had been the scene of some legendary arguments between the two. But since Spring Break – well, not at the beginning, but after the Hood's attack – it had become a place to head to for quiet family talks and post-rescue discussions.

Jeff smiled at his youngest as he motioned for Alan to quickly shut the door. With Lucas on the Island, he didn't want his son's friend to see him getting a status report from Thunderbird Five. Alan waved at Brains as the man finished with his account.

"E-everything l-l-looks g-good, M-Mr. Tracy. If it h-holds through, you sh-should all be able to enjoy a n-nice, quiet h-h- Chr-chr _Yule._"

Jeff laughed. "Nice, maybe. Quiet? All five of the boys, plus Tin-Tin and Lucas? I don't think much will be quiet. I'll call you again for a status check in twelve hours, Brains. Take care."

Seeing his baby boy seated by the window, Jeff quickly got up and went to go sit with him. He wasn't sure what Alan was so upset about. Alan's report card had come in his e-mail yesterday and with the exception of his Trig class, the boy had straight A's. Even the Trigonometry class was a B plus. Alan had ran on the Fall Track Team, been offered a spot on the Spring Team and was even volunteering for tutoring literacy courses. Jeff had never been so proud of the boy. His one visit to Wharton's to watch Alan compete had included being pulled aside by teachers and administrators who repeatedly spoke on Alan's emotional growth in the last year. Jeff was puzzled to say the least.

"Alan? What is it son?" Alan opened his mouth and shut it again. Jeff was becoming alarmed at how pale and nervous his son was. Putting a comforting hand on Alan's arm, he rubbed it in a circular motion that had always calmed Alan in the past. "Alan, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Dad, when I got back to Wharton's after Thanksgiving last month, there was a new guy, Stan Thomas. He's a nice guy, African-American, parents are physcians with Doctors without Borders. Someone teased him that the last guy to transfer in like that, right after Thanksgiving was me and asked him what he had blown up." Alan stood up and began to pace in front of the windows. "Stan looked at me and asked where I had transferred in from. I told him and we were shocked to realize it was the same school. Then he asked if I was the guy who had accidently blown up Professor Lynch's chemistry lab. Fermat snickered a bit and said that was me. Stan asked why I had let Lynch live. Everyone at the table was shocked but Stan just stood up and left. I ran after him and asked what he had meant." Alan stood at the windows, gazing at the rolling surf. He dully noticed that the white caps were getting bigger and clouds were gathering lower on the horizon.

Looking back at his father for the moment, Alan quickly turned and continued his story. "Stan had been friends with his roommate, Joshua, for years. In fact, it was because of Stan that Josh's parents agreed to send him there. Josh was fourteen, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Stan said his smile just lit up a room. By Halloween, Josh had stopped smiling. Ten days before Thanksgiving, Stan came in from a pick-up game of basketball to find Josh had hung himself from the shower head."

Jeff began. "Alan, that is terrible but…"

Alan interrupted. "Dad, please, for once just listen. Please, just listen." Stung, Jeff sat back and complied.

"Professor Lynch had been molesting Josh. They know because Josh left a detailed journal on his computer. When it was found, the school investigated. They found…stuff…in Professor Lynch's quarters. Pictures and such. He had been there ten years, and they figure he had molested two or three boys a year. He had a type. Blonde, blue eyed boys, usually first years at around thirteen or fourteen." Jeff froze at the description. Alan had been fourteen when he had started at that school. He was blonde, with blue eyes…oh, please God…

"Last year, when I started there…He kept telling me I needed extra tutoring time. He kept on about how he would help me. He creeped me out and I couldn't say why at first. Then when I began to suspect why, I tried to tell you. I tried to talk to the guys and you, but you all kept telling me that I was just refusing to settle in at the school. I never got to specifics because I wanted to be wrong. The day of the lab explosion, I had been in the lab doing extra credit work. I had brought Fermat with me because I was determined not to be alone with Lynch any more. But the professor sent Fermat to get something from the supply closet. That was when Lynch…he touched me and – and…" Alan quickly sat down; afraid he would pass out from the lack of oxygen he was getting into his lungs.

"The bell rang and everyone came in. Lynch didn't come near me until the end of class, but all during the class he kept staring at me. He walked by me and quietly said I was to come by after classes that day for a private tutoring session. My hands started shaking. I wanted to call you guys, but I knew from the news you were at a rescue. Pakistan, I think. I must have picked up the wrong vial because the next thing I know, another student is yelling "Run" and Fermat is pulling me out the door."

Jeff stood up. "Alan, why didn't you tell me this afterwards? A boy is dead. Probably at least one other, maybe two other boys were molested after you left that school. You should have come forward."

Alan defended himself, hurt that Jeff was turning this on him. "I tried Dad. When you picked me up? You shut me down, said there was no excuse for what I did. And for the whole time between then and when you transferred me to Wharton's with Fermat right after Thanksgiving, you barely talked to me. And all the guys could do was tease me about blowing up the lab. Maybe you all would have preferred it if I had been killed in the explosion." Tears poured down Alan's cheeks when he raised his voice, the pain he was feeling evident in each word. "I don't know why I told you. Lucas said you would understand. But you don't. If I get good grades, be a good athlete, I am fine. But tell you that I was nearly the victim of a serial pedophile and suddenly I am not a perfect Tracy son. Sorry to break that one to you, Dad. I guess I'm just not good enough."

Turning away, Alan ran from the room in hurt and anger. Jeff sat back down heavily before closing his eyes in pain and confusion. His little boy, his baby had been stalked by a monster in a place Jeff had been sure he had been safe. Jeff remembered picking Alan up after the explosion. Professor Lynch had been saying how Alan was goofing off and not paying attention. He had asked Jeff to go easy on Alan, that he was sure Alan was a good kid, even if he always caused trouble in Chemistry. Jeff had believed the man. Now he wished the man was in front of him so he could show him what they did to monsters like him. Standing up, Jeff left to search for his son. He had a lot to apologize for.

**_A/N - OK, that chapter was so hard to write. I was teary-eyed by the end. And yes, Jeff came around, a moment too late but...And give Bridger a bit and he will as well. I always wondered what gave with the lab explosion. Hope no one found that TOO darkside. But it was needed. And there was never any follow up on SQ about Node 3 (in Fanfic, yes, but not on the show). That had to have impacted Lucas and now we can see it did. It will go on from here. Let me know what you think...Thanks as always to my beta Sam1, as well as Shudunedus for the feedback in this chapter and the next in "seaQuest speak". Until next time, I remain deranged but dedicated - CC_**


	7. Christmas Bells

**Chapter Seven – Christmas Bells**

**Disclaimer: ****G**ood King Wenceslas looked out, over Tracy Island. He confirmed Criminally Charmed doesn't own, Any of the Thunderbirds. He also says she doesn't own, seaQuest, That is Steven Spielberg. She is writing just for fun, no infringement is intended. 

**(Joke here - Jonathan Brandis, who played Lucas on seaQuest, played King Wenceslas in a Christmas movie of the same name. It's good, watch it some time.)**

Penelope Creighton-Ward stood in the doorway of the prison hospital ward. She had been anxiously awaiting the opportunity to speak with Mullion since the day before. With her heart still making its way back from her throat, she watched the doctor working on the villain. Suddenly, the physician walked over to the spy.

"Lady Penelope? I understand that the Prime Minister has asked that I give information to you as a representative of the government?"

Dr. Radcliffe seemed puzzled. What part of the government could this elegant aristocrat represent? But when the resident of Number Ten Downing Street called you personally and told you to give your full cooperation to someone, no questions asked, you did it.

"Will he live?" The blonde asked coolly.

Shaking his head, Radcliffe glanced over his shoulder at his patient. "To be honest, I don't know how he has survived this long. The man should have been killed on impact. But he won't last much longer. If you are planning on questioning the man, do it now."

With a quick nod, Penelope breezed past the physician and walked briskly to Mullion's bedside. "Well, Mullion, I always knew your association with the Hood would be your doom." Looking over her shoulder, Penelope made sure there was no one close enough to hear her. Leaning down, she spoke softly. "The Hood and Transom betrayed you to save their own necks. They are free and you are dying. Not only did you never get the wealth you were promised, you lost your freedom and now your life. Don't let them get away with this."

Mullion's breathing was becoming harsher with every passing second. Closing his eyes, he opened them and looked up at Lady Penelope with hatred in his eyes. This woman was directly connected to the Thunderbirds, and they were the ones who caused him to lose his wealth and freedom. But even more than that, he hated his one-time associates who had cost him his life. Painfully whispering, Mullion gave the information up. "New lawyer. Name of Weasley, Ignatius Weasley. Weasel is more like it. He will know who arranged the escape. Don't know more than that." Closing his eyes, Mullion whispered once more, "Get those traitorous bastards. Let them burn in Hell beside me."

The last word was more of a breath than a sound. The heart monitor, which had been slowly measuring out the last of the former fighter's life, now signaled his death. Lady Penelope stood straight and walked away from the deathbed. Ignoring Dr. Radcliffe, she signaled to Parker who hurried to his mistress's side. "Yes, M'lady?"

"Do we have the prison visitor logs?" At the chauffer's acknowledgement, Penny nodded in satisfaction. "Excellent. We need to get all the information we can on the Hood's barrister. Perhaps pay him a small visit to determine if he is a dupe or a conspirator."

Parker opened the door and led the way to FAB-1. "Should we alert the Tracys, M'lady?"

Penelope shook her head. "No, not yet. Jeff was looking forward to spending some time with all of his sons. The Tracys deserve a happy holiday. If there is an immediate threat, we'll contact them. But until then, I will wait until after Christmas." As Lady Penelope maneuvered herself into the rear of the car, she leaned back. The Tracys had been through so much this year: the Hood, Alan's kidnapping, and the incident on the seaQuest. The family deserved some peaceful quality time together. She prayed she would not have to disrupt that.

* * *

Nathan Bridger waited – with no small amount of frustration – for Nick to come to the vidphone. The young man came on screen with a small smile. "Sorry, Captain Bridger. But with more than half the staff on leave for Christmas, we're a bit strained here. Good thing I'm a druid." Seeing the frown on Bridger's face, he hastily remarked. "Hey, just kidding. Don't tell my mom I said that. But if I want the time off over New Year's for my brother's wedding, at least one senior operator has to be here."

Bridger would have normally smiled at the fact that the eighteen-year-old was considered a "senior" operator. Not sure how to proceed, his silence brought Wolfman's fears to the surface.

"Oh, man. You're calling me? I mean, is Lucas OK? He's not in the hospital again, is he? I swear that kid must have a target on his back. Please don't say he's hurt too bad. I do not wanna have to tell his girlfriend that again. Red Menace – I mean, Julianna, she's in Aruba with her parents and older brother. Not that her brother likes Lucas much, but that's another story."

Realizing that his silence had caused the younger man's panic, Nathan quickly jumped in. "No, no, that isn't it. Lucas and I are visiting friends for the holiday…"

"Yeah, Phoenix's family. Frankenstein mentioned it. Heaven help anyone who tried to game with the two of them at the same time for the last couple of months. They kept talking about it. But for the last month, they went to private chat mode repeatedly. Something's been nagging at Frankie. Julianna was afraid that those cables choking him caused what happened here at Node 3 to resurface."

Hazarding a guess, Bridger moved forward. "You mean, with Mycroft."

Relaxing, Wolfman nodded. "I was worried Lucas would never discuss it with you. I swear, Julianna and I would have never let Lucas take on Mycroft so head on if we thought he would snap like that. I mean, we knew he set that one dude up to be killed but that was not the same as trying to strangle Lucas."

Proving that being a UEO Captain and a good poker player both required the ability to keep his feelings under wrap, Bridger carried on. "Lucas became upset when we discussed this." _More so, because I didn't listen and let him down, _Bridger thought. "But, was it really because of Mycroft wanting him to hack into World Bank?"

"Wanting him to hack into it? Man, Frankenstein did it! Then he blocked it because he realized how much everything could get screwed up. He even closed the way in that he found and upgraded the World Banks' computer system. Called them and told them what had happened – within reason. They knew they were getting the best anti-hacking program available, all for free. Of course, it was contingent on no charges being pressed. Then, Lucas upgraded the UEO codes, especially the seaQuest's. He didn't like how we were able to hack into your computers as well." Seeing Bridger's dismay, Nick misread why it was there. "Not that we do that anymore. Kinda promised Frankie."

Bridger ended the conversation, wishing the young man a happy holiday. Closing his eyes, he leaned back and let the guilt roll over him in waves. Tears pricked at his eyes when he realized what Lucas had been trying to tell him. Lucas had trusted his Captain enough to tell him that someone he had liked and admired had actually tried to kill him. The near-strangulation in November must have brought the memories of the attack to the surface. Alan. Lucas must have confided in his friend about the strangling and the other boy had convinced Lucas to confide in his "dad". _And what did I do? _Bridger thought in disgust. _I let him down. Lucas was trusting me to understand, maybe even want my help in what to do about Mycroft, and I let him down._ Sighing, Bridger stood and went to go find Jeff and maybe Alan. He might need their help tracking Lucas down. And then – he had some major apologies to make. Sitting by Lucas' bedside in the Base Hospital , Bridger recalled promising that no one would hurt the boy again. Less than a month later, someone had. And the person was him.

* * *

Jeff jogged lightly through the house. He had already checked Alan's room, but there was no sign his son had been there – until he saw the wrist communicator Alan had tossed on his bed. So there would be no finding his youngest through that method. Entering the family room, he saw John and Emily quietly talking on the couch while Virgil played carols in the background. John raised his face to greet his father, his smile freezing at the anxious look on the older man's face.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

Not even thinking, Jeff sat down heavily and blurted out, "It's Alan."

Looking up at his second son's concerned face, Jeff vaguely noted the silence when Virgil stopped playing the baby grand piano on the other side of the room. Still, he almost jumped in surprise when he heard Scott demand, "What's wrong with Alan?"

The oldest Tracy son marched up to their father, even as Gordon, still damp from his swim in the ocean, followed closely behind. Scott set down the schematics for the improvements for Thunderbird One that Brains had left for his review on the coffee table before refocusing on Jeff. "Well, Dad? What the matter with Alan?"

Virgil had tossed a light jacket at Gordon who nodded in thanks before launching his own concerns. "Dad, Alan seemed alright. What did you two fight about?"

Jeff gave a mild glare to his middle child before sighing. "It wasn't a fight. Not really. Alan…well, Alan told me something. Something that has been bothering him for a while. And…I didn't handle it that well. Alan needed…well, what Alan needed, I didn't give. I have to find him?"

Gordon flinched at the comment "_what Alan needed, I didn't give"_. It reminded him too bitterly of his failure to support Alan after the teen's abduction. "Dad, what is it? If we're gonna help Alan, we need to know. Is it something about the Hood, his kidnapping, the terrorist attack? Is he gay?"

Sighing, Jeff looked over his red-headed son. "No, no, no and even if he was – and from the hickey Tin-Tin was hiding after Thanksgiving Break, I would say not – I would be alright with that. Alan told me about something that happened at his old school, something he had new information on, something that had been bothering his for almost a month."

"Is it about Professor Lynch?"

Jeff stared, open-mouthed, at John after the astronomer asked that question. "H-how? Did Alan tell you…?" His voice trailed off in his shock.

Clasping Emily's hand in his, John looked to her for strength before continuing. "No Dad. Alan never mentioned it. I think he had been through enough and felt that there was nothing to be done about. Three days after Thanksgiving Weekend, there was a call from Alan's old school. You all were on the rescue in Georgia . The collapsed school?" Jeff nodded to encourage his son to continue. Sucking in his breath, John proceeded. "Now, while Wharton's will talk to any of us, his old school only recognized you, Scott and me as adults. Virgil didn't turn 21 until after you registered Alan and I don't think you ever updated the form. So, they called for you but were willing to talk to me. Um, I think they were a bit scared of Scott."

Under normal circumstances, they would have laughed at the smug look on Scott's face at that comment. John continued. "They were assisting the authorities in regards to the evidence in Lynch's quarters. There were photographs and a very detailed set of journals. Seems the man never trusted computers but he valued his memorabilia."

Thinking hard, Virgil asked, "Wasn't Lynch the name of Alan's chemistry professor at his old school?"

When Jeff and John nodded tightly, Scott asked in a controlled voice, "And what could an official investigation into a professor Alan hasn't seen in more than a year have to do with our family?"

John recognized the tremulous hold Jeff had on his temper, so he answered both questions. "Professor Lynch was Al's chemistry professor. And he is about to be formally charged with molesting several of his former students."

Scott had begun to storm out of the room, muttering, "I'll kill the bastard," when Virgil virtually tackled his brother, dragging him back to the informal family conference.

"Scott," Emily softly said. "Hear all the facts. Please."

Realizing Scott's misunderstanding, Jeff pulled his firstborn down beside him. "Calm down, Scotty. Alan wasn't, he wasn't…"

John picked up the conversation, aware of the difficulty Jeff was having at forming the words. "Alan was targeted by Lynch. But unlike Lynch's other targets; Alan seemed to sense something was up. Lynch was forced to get bolder, even saw Alan as "playing hard to get". He freaked Al out enough that the kid made a mistake with a chemical in the lab…"

"The explosion…" Virgil groaned in dismay.

Jeff nodded. "Then the "good professor" made sure to make me think Alan had been goofing off and causing trouble. I didn't talk with Alan except to yell at him for the next couple of weeks. Kid must have felt no one would believe him even if he could get one of us to listen." Burying his face in his hands, Jeff then raised his head again, sighing. "If another student from the school hadn't committed suicide, and his roommate ended up transferring to Wharton's, Alan may have never told me."

Emily looked thoughtful. "Wouldn't it come out at the trial? There is gonna be a trial, right?"

John shook his head. "No, it won't. I got the name of the FBI agent – Katherine Eppes – running the investigation. The FBI took it over because of the fact that most of the boys lived outside of California . She assured me that no one wants Alan brought into this. The prosecution feels that Alan having "gotten away" would make the other boys seem compliant in some way. And the defense doesn't want any son of Jeff Tracy testifying against their client. Dad is still seen as something of a hero and no one wants to defend the man who tried to molest Jeff Tracy's son."

"Still," Scott mentioned, "I'll feel better if I talk to Agent Eppes."

"Wait until after Christmas, OK, Scott?" Virgil pleaded.

Scott nodded as the three oldest Tracy sons and their father brainstormed on where Alan could be. Only Emily watched Gordon in concern as he stood slightly back from the group.

Gordon frowned. He remembered when Alan returned home from his previous school after the "incident" and how Gordon, new to IR, had tried to fit in by joining in the teasing. _Yeah, like that made the kid feel like he could tell me anything!_ Gordon thought in disgust. With a slight frown, he glared at John's bent head. _And what gives you the right not to tell us right away! You are not Alan's only brother. _

* * *

Tears virtually blinding him, Alan ran down to a small, rocky portion of one of the many beaches on Tracy Island . Everyone knew this was Alan's 'spot'; the place he went to think - or sulk. While he frequently was more likely to be found at Tin-Tin's favorite point - a rocky overhang where she could watch the sunrise or dolphins swim by, it was this spot he ran to today. Maybe because he knew Tin-Tin wasn't there to comfort him, it was easy for Alan to reject the other location.

Breathing heavy, Alan bent down to pick up a rock and flung it out at the boulders encircling the cove, feeling some satisfaction when the projectile shattered with the force of impact. Hearing only the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks and his own harsh breathes, Alan jumped at Lucas' soft voice.

"Didn't go well, did it?"

Alan turned around to see his friend crouching by a palm tree. From the tear streaked face and haunted eyes before him, he knew Lucas' talk with Bridger hadn't gone well either.

"He blamed me."

Lucas looked shocked. "For nearly being molested?"

Shaking his head, Alan let out a humorless chuckle. "No. For not saying anything when it happened. For running away and letting others suffer. For not being good enough to be a Tracy ."

"Yeah, well Captain 'we-can-talk-about-anything-Lucas' Bridger never even found about that I was nearly strangled to death. He couldn't get past that I had tried to hack into World Bank."

"You did hack into World Bank."

Shrugging, Lucas acknowledged that point. "Yeah, but I fixed it later. Mind you, if it is for the good of the seaQuest, no one minds my hacking."

Alan leaned back against the tree. "I wish my mom were alive. I would have never been sent away to school if she hadn't died. Heck, we would probably still live in Kansas. I don't know." He let out a breath before continuing. "You know, I keep thinking of this one carol Virgil likes to play. He says it was Mom's favorite. It's why no one sings it around Dad. It was based on a poem written during the American Civil War. I almost feel like I can hear her singing it to me."

Lucas gave a weary smile. "I think I know the one you mean. Do you know it?" He knew that four of the five Tracy sons had very good singing voices. Just not Gordon, Alan would joke with a shudder.

Closing his eyes, Alan began to sing, the words of peace flowing over them in comfort.

I heard the bells on Christmas Day  
Their old familiar carols play.  
And wild and sweet the words repeat  
Of Peace on earth, good will to men.  
I thought how as the day had come  
The belfries of all Christendom  
Had roll'd along th' unbroken song  
Of Peace on earth, good will to men.  
And in despair, I bow'd my head:  
'There is no peace on earth,' I said,  
'For hate is strong and mocks the song,  
Of Peace on earth, good will to men.'  
Then pealed the bells more loud and deep;  
'God is not dead, nor doth He sleep;  
The wrong shall fail, the right prevail,  
With Peace on earth, good will to men.'

As the words faded away, Lucas gave Alan a one-armed hug in comfort. Watching the horizon, he knew the storm discussed at breakfast was approaching and that realistically they should return to the safety of the villa. But for the moment, neither teen had the strength to even stand up. They were safe for the moment right where they were.

Off shore, Transom watched the two teenagers sitting under a palm tree through the telescopic field glasses. "It is definitely the targets, sir. But we can't reach them from here. They would have too much advance warning. However, if we travel just over a quarter mile in that direction," she pointed in front of them, "We will be past the rock outcrops and we can approach them quietly by hugging the jungle. From the look of it, they are not going to be moving for a time."

His eyes closed, the Hood gave a cold smile of satisfaction. In a short time, he would both pay off all his outstanding debts. Mr. Clements would have no more to fear from Lucas Wolenczak and Jeff Tracy would forever remember Christmas as the time his youngest son Alan paid for the sins of the entire Tracy Family.

**_A/N - Huh. So I freaked a few people out by what happened to Alan. But to me, if you watch the movie, Alan becomes unusually withdrawn when the lab explosion is mentioned. Maybe the actor was only trying to show how much the teasing bothered Alan, but having seen Brady Corbett in another role in which he is an abuse survivor, the other idea popped into my head a while ago. I thought of using it in my Tracy Family Series, but I think I tortured the kid enough in that one. Lucas and Alan are together, comforting each other but now sadly vunerable. And yes, FBI Agent Katherine Eppes is an OC I borrowed from my origional series. I reversed the introduction of OCs. Kate met Scott in the first story, married him by the third, and was having his baby in the fifth - which is how Dr. Emily Haas was introduced. I don't know if I will have them meet in this story but at least this way everyone knows they will meeting soon. And Scott will have met his match._**

**_PS - Yes, the scene with Lady P has some slight tip-of-the-hat to JK Rowling and Harry Potter (don't own them either). I named the doctor for Daniel Radcliffe, the actor who does such a great job as the boy wizard (maybe giving the kid another role - he was great in "My Boy Jack"). The horrid lawyer? Ignatius is Percy Weasley's middle name, I always thought HE should have died and not the Weasley who did (I cried at that part). So I doubt the lawyer is gonna die, but I will be making him as dispicable as possible. It's a lawyer, not hard._**

**_Thanks as always to my beta Sam1, as well as Shudunedus for tweaks to the Wolfman/Bridger conversation. Please review - MY BABY IS STILL AT CAMP AND I AM SUFFERING FROM SEPERATION ANXIETY. She's fine. Me? Going nuts. (Hey! I heard that "What do you mean going?) - CC_**


	8. Over the river,through the woods

**Chapter Eight – Over the River and Through the Woods**

**Disclaimer (White Christmas) I'm dreaming that I own the Thunderbirds, although I know they aren't my own. It would be a series, one I could watch weekly, maybe even own on DVD. I'm dreaming I own seaQuest, even though I know it can not be. May you read this chapter and just see...I own nada WAAAAAAAH! **

Nathan Bridger walked into living room and silently observed the gathered Tracys. Virgil and Jeff both looked sick to their stomach, while John and Emily had mutual appearance of concern. But it was the angry visage worn by both Scott and Gordon that confused Bridger the most.

"Excuse me." Nathan spoke up. As one, the others turned to look at him. "I don't mean to interrupt, but have you seen Alan or Lucas?"

Emily responded for the shell-shocked Tracys. "I don't think any of us have seen Lucas since breakfast. But why are you looking for Alan?"

Nathan looked uncomfortable. "I…well, I am having a bit of a problem with Lucas and I hoped Alan might help."

"Sorry, Captain Bridger," Gordon grumbled. "But I think Alan has enough problems of his own."

"I'm sorry," Bridger responded, "but I guess I am a bit confused. When Lucas and I were talking earlier, he said Alan knew about…well, about what we were talking about, and I was hoping for a bit more insight before I have to apologize to Lucas."

"You too?" Jeff grimaced. Then he looked thoughtful. "Wait. Alan said Lucas knew about what had happened to him as well." Bowing his head in guilt and pain, Jeff whispered harshly, "And I let him down when he needed me – again."

Sitting down next to Jeff, Bridger observed all of them before stating, "I think we need to start at the beginning. Highlights only, but it may let us figure out where the boys are."

Haltingly, Jeff, with the occasional assistance of John, explained what had happened to Alan at his former school, followed by the lack of support and understanding from his family since then. In turn, Bridger revealed how Lucas had been misled by Mycroft into trying to take over the World Bank. The guilt of both of the older men was devastating.

Through everything, Emily had sat back and observed their reactions. The guilt, pain and anger were threatening to overwhelm everyone. Finally, she spoke up. "Guys, this isn't helping. The good news is this is an island. They can't get far." Before she could continue, Scott jumped up and checked a nearby monitor. Smiling tightly she raised an eyebrow at the eldest Tracy son. "All planes accounted for?" As Scott nodded she continued. "Now, Alan must have some kind of hiding spot. Maybe somewhere he told Lucas about, somewhere they would meet if the discussions they were planning didn't go well?"

Gordon leaned back and groaned. "Alan's sulk spot."

Emily and Bridger looked at the red-headed Tracy in confusion as the others all nodded. John took his girlfriend's hand and explained. "There is this one small cove. Real rocky, hard to access from the water. But the palm tree right at the edge curves like a bench seat and because the jungle comes practically to the water, it makes the cove almost hidden. Alan use to go there a lot when he was upset. Even Tin-Tin and Fermat would leave him be there. He has other places but that was his spot to go to when he wanted to be alone."

"So let's go." Scott had barely spoken when he, Gordon and Virgil began to jog to the door. Before they could leave, John stopped them.

"Wait." John almost laughed at the three identical scowls. "We all go down there, we'll overwhelm the kids. Dad, you and Captain Bridger need to go. We'll wait here."

Jeff nodded and immediately left the room with Nathan. They had barely left when Gordon blurted out, "But we need to go, too!"

"No." John responded firmly. "Dad and Captain Bridger are the ones who hurt the boys. They have to make it right first, then the rest of us can talk to Alan."

John never saw the punch coming that knocked him down. As Emily bent over John, checking his split lip, Scott and Virgil held back their remaining brother. "You had no right not to tell us, John! Alan has four brothers who love him, not just you. What gave you the right to be the only one to know?"

Shaking his head sadly, John removed the handkerchief Emily had pressed to his mouth as he began to stand back up. "I wasn't planning on you all never finding out. But Al had been through a very traumatic experience and I thought Dad needed to know first. Allie is gonna need all of us to get through this. But before you rip my head off Gordo, ask yourself this. Why didn't Alan ever tell any of this to us? It's been over a year. The sad, simple lesson is he was afraid none of us would listen. Worse, none of us would understand. We have never let Alan see our screw-ups or understand that we made mistakes, too. All the kid has ever seen is a family of lauded, over-achieving, larger than life figures. It's hard to live up to. We have to let Alan see that we are all only human and have made our share of mistakes."

Scott and Virgil looked at John sadly before nodding their acknowledgment. Gordon, on the other hand, just looked madder. Sputtering, he shook off his brothers' hands before stalking deeper into the house. John watched him walk away, thinking, _Allie isn't the only one who is gonna have a hard time recovering from this, is he?_

* * *

Lady Penelope and Parker stealthily entered the offices of Ignatius Weasley. The man – tall, slim, with pale blonde hair and horn-rimmed glasses, had his back to the door as he spoke on the vid-phone. "Mr. Clemens, I assure you, my client is a man of his word. If he says he will do something, than he will. Your problem will be eliminated soon. You can not be connected to any of what has or will happen. Don't worry. And please – do not call me again. It may not appear above board."

As the call disconnected, Ignatius jumped when Parker's gravelly voice remarked, "Imagine, M'Lady – a barrister concerned with appearances. How unusually unusual."

With a tight smile, the aristocratic blonde merely shrugged. "It has been my experience, Parker, that some officers of the court – not all, mind you, but some – need to keep up appearances. Those barristers are the ones who are guilty of more sins than their clients."

An oily, self-satisfied smile gracing his visage, Ignatius sat down and looked Lady Penelope up and down before briefly glancing at Parker. Dismissing him as a mere servant and therefore unworthy of notice, he redirected all of his attention on Penelope. Seeing his casual disregard of her trusted companion made the agent's blood boil. She knew that Parker was worth a thousand of this, this…ferret! How dare he? Her furious thoughts were interrupted when the lawyer spoke.

"Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, isn't it? I don't believe we have ever had the pleasure of being introduced but I of course recognize a woman of your standing. How may I be of service to you?"

"I have been asked by the Prime Minister to make some, shall we say, discreet inquiries into the recent escape of one of your client's from Kingston's Prison. You are aware of it, I presume."

Giving a brief nod, Ignatius once more smiled. "I am assuming you are referring to Trahn Belegant? A shame really. I had an excellent strategy mapped out for his appeal."

"Perhaps," Parker intoned, "you could inform us as to that strategy."

"Hm. Well, I am sure you have some understanding of the judicial system. You do know I enjoy a certain degree of privilege in all communications with my clients. But I believe that the intolerance of the leader of International Rescue led to the unfortunate incidents of last April."

Penny and Parker exchanged wide-eyed glances. Penelope found her voice first. "Intolerance of the IR Commander?"

Leaning forward, Ignatius spoke in a conspiratorial tone. "Mr. Belegant is a psi. It is his contention that the Commander of International Rescue was aware of that and that is the reason why he left Mr. Belegant to die. In his pain and suffering during his recovery, something snapped in my client. In his mind, his actions were completely justifiable." Seeing the disbelieving looks exchanged by his visitors, Ignatius continued. "But what can you expect from a so-called secret organization? These _people_ act without guidelines, without boundaries. There is no oversight or accountability into their actions. How do we know that Mr. Belegant's beliefs are not valid? You know how some people regard psychics. There are many who want them branded or rounded up. Some have even mentioned sterilization! It is the last acceptable form of discrimination. How do we know that these so called "Earth's heroes" are not just a bunch of small minded people who feel they can choose who should live and who should die?"

"Do you honestly believe that?" Penny asked, stunned by the comments.

His greasy smile once more firmly in place. "It doesn't matter what I believe. It is what I can get a court to believe. And the idea of a secret organization outside of government restrictions doesn't set well with many people." Leaning back, he sighed. "But, with his escape, Mr. Belegant has complicated matters. I am sure he is merely seeking the peace and serenity that has been denied since his tragic accident."

Realizing that if the lawyer knew his client's whereabouts, there was no way he would simply confess it to them; the duo made their goodbyes and walked back to FAB-1.

Glancing back up at the light in the office window, Parker held open the door of the car while asking, "Do you believe him, m'lady?"

Settling herself in the seat, Penny followed her chauffer's gaze. "Not for a moment, Parker. We need to contact other agents, especially any in the area surrounding Tracy Island. Weasel, I mean Mr. Weasley, was correct about one thing. The Hood sees himself as the wronged party. He wants revenge and will do whatever it takes to get it." Thinking of the life and death struggle between a then fourteen-year-old Alan Tracy and the villain of the tale, played out in front of a horrified Jeff, helpless behind steel bars as a madman tried to kill his child, Penelope gave a slight shudder. She had known the family for more than a decade. The death of Jeff Tracy's wife had broken his heart. To lose one of his sons would devastate him. To lose Alan, the baby of the family, the most precious reminder the entire Tracy clan had of Lucy, would destroyed the very soul of the family. And somehow, Penny was sure that was the ultimate goal of the Hood. They had to find the Hood before he could harm Alan.

* * *

Jeff and Bridger made their way through the tropical forest, along a worn path leading from the main villa towards the beach. As they quickly moved past the flora and fauna that made up the jungle surrounding the Tracy home, Jeff began to swear softly. Knowing how the man rarely swore and disliked it when his sons swore, Nathan became concerned.

"What is it Jeff? Is something wrong?" At the half annoyed, half amused look shot at him sunk in, Bridger gave a reluctant chuckle. "I mean besides what has happened so far today."

"I was just thinking about something John said. He said that according to the investigation and that monster's journals, Alan – unlike the other boys – seemed to sense something was up with Lynch. And I can look back now and recall his calls back home during that time. Alan could never say just what was wrong. It just seemed to be a bad feeling."

As the Tracy father's words sunk in, Nathan began to recollect the last time they had been together. "After the incident on the seaQuest, Wendy – Dr. Smith – told you point blank that Alan was an empath." Jeff nodded, so Bridger continued. "You now think Alan sensed what Lynch was feeling as he stalked him, don't you?" Another nod was all Jeff could manage. "Jeff, the only way you could have suspected that Alan had a legitimate reason to fear was if you had known both that he was an empath and that Lynch was a pedophile. You had no way of knowing either. Let's just find the boys and apologize. We can beat ourselves up later."

With that, they picked up their speed. A grave sense of urgency filled both men, as if some dark presence lurked nearby, threatening their boys.

* * *

Back at the villa, Gordon reemerged into the living room. In other times he would have laughed at the way Emily quickly moved to stand in front of John as if to protect him. The sight of the delicate Emily acting so protective was moving yet amusing. But today Gordon wasn't finding anything funny.

Looking up from the sofa where the three eldest Tracy brothers had been softly talking, Scott addressed his second youngest brother. "Gordy, what is it? No more punching today, OK?"

Refusing to acknowledge the comment, Gordon neutrally stated, "Brains just called down from Five. Said that storm has picked up speed and power. It may play with communications for a bit, and it will be here within the next hour instead of later this afternoon."

Virgil and Scott stood quickly, with the oldest brother quickly taking point. "OK, Virgil – make sure the hangers are secure. We don't need any wind or water damage. Gordy, go to Dad's office, keep on the line with Five for as long as we can. John, secure all the windows, making sure the steel shutters are locked in place. Emily, check with Onaha, see if anything is needed." He paused and looked thoughtful. "The infirmary is up to speed, right?" Both Emily and Virgil nodded. "I'll make sure everything outside is locked down. Anyone finishes up, come help me."

The three oldest sons raced off to their assignments as Gordon began to walk away, only for Emily's soft voice to stop him. "Are you alright, Gordon?"

"I don't hate him." Gordon turned to the young physician. "I don't hate John. But I am mad at him. He had no right to…to…"

"To do what you think you should have done?" Gordon froze at the words. "John told me how, in spite of the five year difference, you and Alan used to be very close. He also told me how you seemed to want to reach out to Alan after he was kidnapped, but you didn't seem to know how. And frankly, Gordon Cooper Tracy, I think you are much angrier at yourself than you are at John. Alan should have been able to tell someone he was molested. He should have been able to but he couldn't."

"Alan wasn't molested, he got away."

Emily closed her eyes for a moment, only to reopen them to show the tears gathered there. "Gordon, Alan wasn't sexually assaulted in the way you may be thinking, but Lynch did touch him, did make his intent clear. That is still molestation. And the fact that he has buried it for over a year will only make it worse." With that she turned and headed towards the kitchens and Onaha. Slowly, with a heavy heart Gordon moved off to his own assigned task, the burden of having failed his baby brother weighing down his heart and soul until it felt as if it had turned to lead.

* * *

Alan looked over at his friend, dozing lightly next to him. Having also dropped off, his emotions having exhausted him, Alan wondered what had awakened him. Looking off into the horizon, he frowned at the almost black horizon. _Either we have been asleep a lot longer than we thought, or the storm has moved in faster than anticipated. _Thinking of what had led them there, he grimaced but knew there was no choice. _As much as I would like to avoid the "elders", I can't risk Lucas' safety._

Just then a cold feeling washed over Alan. With heart stopping assurance, Alan knew…he didn't know how, but he knew. The last time he felt this way, he had been in the presence of the Hood. Maybe it was his heightened emotions due to recent events, but considering how close he came to dying when he last met the Hood, Alan was not about to take a chance.

Shaking Lucas awake, Alan grabbed his friend by the arm. "C'mon, Lucas. We gotta get out of here."

"What…huh…"

"No questions, lets go now."

Alan and Lucas dove into the jungle, hiding behind a boulder when they heard the sound of someone approaching. Looking over, Lucas frowned and whispered to Alan, "Hey - who's the bald freak and the bucked tooth bimbette?"

Suddenly, the Hood turned towards the jungle. "I know you are there Alan. Come out and everything will be fine. Don't make me chase you."

Grabbing Lucas' hand, Alan pulled his friend deeper into the jungle. Panting Lucas asked, "Shouldn't we be heading back to the house?"

Shaking his head, Alan said, "Nope. I know a short cut." Suddenly, Alan stopped in front of a raised vent in the jungle floor. "What…" Lucas' question was interrupted when Alan yanked off the vent cover and swung his legs over the edge. Seeing his friend's hesitance, Alan grabbed the other teen and yanked him in. As Lucas began to disappear down the hole, Alan grabbed the vent cover and pulled it over the opening even as he began the descent, muttering, "Here we go again."

**_A/N - A few people had questioned if Alan had or hadn't been molested. It happened, but the degree is what needed defining. _**

**_OK, I am not sure how soon I will be posting again. It will be at least a week, maybe a bit longer. My daughter is coming home from camp tomorrow, has surgery on Tuesday and I am, in general, stressed beyond belief. Seriously, is anyone beside my beta following this story? I am considering taking a month or so off instead of a week. Yes, I am whining but I fell while at the beach and I cut my inner thigh, so I am blaming everything on the medication. That's my story and I am sticking to it. So PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review and convince me to continue...CC_**


	9. Jingle Bell Rock

**Chapter Nine – Jingle Bell Rock**

**Disclaimer: (No place like home for the holidays) There's no way I own the Thunderbirds, no matter how much I wish I did. If I wish I owned seaQuest, all of the fans would have understood. Yes, there's no way I own either entity, my bank account is proof of that. If you me to be happy in a million ways, oh you know what to do...**

Sliding down the end of the ventilation shaft, Alan landed unceremoniously on top of something soft. Looking down he laughed lightly and apologized. "Sorry, Lucas. But you really should have moved."

Sitting up, stretching his aching limbs – between the drop and Alan landing on top of him he really was sore – Lucas glared at Alan with narrowed eyes. "What the hell is going on? Who are those two and why are you freaking out? And where are we?"

Standing up and reaching out a hand to his friend, Alan quickly said, "That is the guy behind the home invasion last spring, the one that tried to kill me. As crazy as it sounds, he is a psychic who can control minds and use telekinesis. He is, well, he is a nut job. He wants me dead, trust me. I can't risk him hurting you." Pulling Lucas to a standing position, he continued. "And this is the main hanger. We should be able to get to the house from here. We can lock down the villa until help gets here. They don't have Mullion with them to yank the steel door of hinges, so we should be ok. I think. I hope."

Lucas watched Alan warily, concerned at the near panic in his friend's voice. "Al, dude, what are you not telling me?"

Alan paused at Lucas question. "This is not a good time. I will tell you everything later. But for now, I am asking that you trust me, OK."

Seeing Alan run towards a door on the opposite end of the hanger, Lucas ran after him. He didn't know what was going on, but he trusted Alan. But he was going to get answers and get them soon.

* * *

John reentered the living room, watching as Emily softly ran her fingers, picking out a simple child's tune. Feeling his gaze on her, Emily raised her eyes and gave a soft smile. "Onaha said she was all set. Everything good with you?"

His jaw tightening, John gave a short nod. "Well, my part of the lock-down is good. But I don't know how good any of us will be with knowing that Alan was nearly molested."

Emily sighed, looking even sadder. Pulling her boyfriend's hand, she sat him down on the piano bench before resting beside him. "John, I don't know how much you understand, but your family is phrasing it wrong. I didn't say anything in front of your father because frankly he looked like he was about to have a total meltdown. And Scott looked like he was a bomb ready to blow. John, Alan wasn't raped. But he was molested. Lynch touched him in a sexual manner and made his intentions clear. And the fact that he has buried what happened for over a year, and is now blaming himself for what happened after he left that school, is only going to make it worse."

It was taking all of John's will to keep calm and collected but he knew from the gentle way Emily rubbed a soft circle between his shoulder blades that his anxiety was showing. He gave a shaky smile to his girlfriend, saying, "You do the same thing when I have a nightmare." When John would awaken suddenly, sure he was dying back on Thunderbird Five; he had merely told her that he had been trapped following an accident at a lab during the spring, which accounted for some scars as well as the bad dreams.

Leaning her head onto his shoulder, the golden locks catching the lights she had turned on as the clouds robbed the room of the afternoon sun, Emily said gently, "You mean this isn't your worse nightmare?"

Clutching her in a sudden tight hug, John felt tears pool in his eyes as he acknowledged the truth of her words. Something happening to a family member, but especially the baby that they had all sworn to protect, was John's worse nightmare. And this time, a hot chocolate and Emily's warm embrace would not be sufficient to make the dark shadows fade.

* * *

Ignatius Weasley exited the underground garage near his stylish London townhouse. Thinking back on his visitors from earlier, he couldn't resist a smug smile. The Hood had indicated that he believed Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward was an agent on the Thunderbirds. Weasley had disregarded the claim as the ravings of a disturbed mind, but…It was disturbing that the aristocrat appeared to be investigating his clients' escape. Perhaps the Hood wasn't that far off…_Or, _he mused, _acting as an investigator for the government is merely a way for a society darling to pass the time. The rich, after all, are different._

The solicitor was safely on his way to being rich but he knew, with a deep sense of resentment that he would never enter into the highest echelons of society. He lacked the pedigree as required by London Society. All the money in the world could not purchase a space in the refined place. At times he wished he had followed his professor at the Uni's advice and emigrated to America years ago. Thinking of Lady Penelope's "friend", billionaire ex-astronaut Jeff Tracy, and how he was welcomed into the highest levels of society both there and here. Americans' were much more willing to accept newcomers to their revered ranks. Achieve remarkable things, make a lot of money…but at times it seemed as if Jefferson Tracy had been welcomed more to his lack of interest in being accepted. The former farm boy had married a school teacher, raised five children and run his business. Mr. Tracy had been sorely disinterested in being in the society pages. After the tragic death of his wife, he had actually done everything he could to keep him and his sons out of the press. He would surely have been considered a highly eligible male, but on the few occasions when a "date" was required, it was Lady Penelope who was usually seen on his arm. Their "friendship" was surely the reason that Tracy was accepted in London Society. _As long as they remain "friends", none of the elite of London would object._

So caught up in his bitter thoughts, Ignatius never noticed the way the security cameras abruptly shifted from their assigned positions, as if they had suddenly been reprogrammed to follow him as he entered his townhouse. He was also oblivious to the briefest flicker of all things electrical in his home. The state of the art security system and the high tech gear from the entertainment system or maintenance equipment gave a mild glow that was usually only emitted when the computer operated items were receiving commands.

* * *

Virgil peaked into Jeff's office, watching as Gordon signed off with Brains once more. Turning from the monitor, the red-head intensely began to record data as he looked at several other screens. The middle Tracy son was impressed by Gordon's dedication to his task. While the water baby of the Tracy family was infamous as the family prankster and seemed to never take anything in life seriously, when it came to work for International Rescue, Gordy was all business. Virgil knew that his fun-loving brother had been much the same in his career in the WASP just as he had been in his days as an Olympic Class swimmer. While all of the family recalled Gordon's swimming days with pride, the end of his WASP career was something they all chose to forget.

He could still hear Scott's voice on the other end of the line, calling him away from classes. _"Virg, you need to…you need to come. Gordy…It's Gordon. His hydrofoil flipped. Yeah, he's alive. He's the only one alive. John is on his way to pick you up. I can't leave. Dad and Allie…they were there. It was some kind of test and when the bigwigs had heard Jeff Tracy, defense contractor was in the area, they asked him to come. Dad was on his way back with Alan – kid broke his arm at school and the doctor recommended some down time – and decided to stop and let Al visit with Gordon while he attended a business meeting. Dad won't leave Gordon's side so I am trying to deal with Alan. Kid is in shock. He keeps begging me to tell him Gordo will be OK. I…Just, please…we need to be together."_

But Gordon had lived. The doctors had been surprised by that. Then they had said Gordon would never walk again, that he needed to accept his limitations. With a smile, Virgil remembered Alan running up to the doctor and kicking him as hard as he could. Scott had snatched the boy up, pulling him away as the tow-head had yelled, _"Don't you say that. Gordon isn't just gonna walk again, he's gonna win a gold medal at the Olympics. He promised. My big brothers never break their promises. And Gordy said he would and he will."_ Sure enough, within a year, Gordon was standing on a podium, a gold medal hanging from his neck. As he smiled at his beaming family, Virgil could recall the special grin Gordon shot at his only little brother. From that fiery defense to all the time Alan – temporarily home-schooled while Gordon was recovering – spent with his closest brother, the bond of the "terrible twosome" had never seemed closer.

Then Gordon had joined International Rescue. For all of the older three brothers concerns with the prankster's attitude, he had proven mature and focused when it came to rescue work. Alan had been sent off with Fermat to a boarding school in California…Virgil's stomach clenched as he thought of the nightmare his baby brother had been plunged into at that school. If Professor Lynch were standing in front of him now…Desperately, Virgil attempted to shake of the depression but more memories of that time fought their way to the surface. Of Alan's repeated calls home and his insistence that "something was wrong here". Jeff had dismissed the calls as homesickness. Scott had said Alan was just trying to get his way and be home schooled again. John had been concerned that Alan was afraid to let them out of his sight after Gordon's accident. Gordon had been trying to fit in with IR and had teased Alan right along with them. And what had he done? Virgil thought in despair. He had nodded in agreement with Scott, scoffed at John's comments and egged Gordon on in teasing Alan. When their father had brought him home after the lab accident, they had ragged the kid mercilessly. With bile threatening to erupt, Virgil recalled how quiet and withdrawn Alan was at the time. He also remembered how Alan would flinch if anyone touched him and went out of his way to avoid physical contact. Biting his lip, Virgil compared how Alan had acted at the time with how a classmate of his in school – who he later learned had been sexually assaulted – had acted. But he had never allowed that possibility to be raised in his mind. _After all_, he would have assumed, _if anyone had hurt Allie, the Sprout would have told us._

But something so private, so painful, would only be confided where there was trust and security. Alan had been missing that. They needed to make sure the kid knew he was loved and that they wouldn't let him down again.

In the meanwhile, Virgil watched as Gordon leaned his head down, softly batting it on Jeff's desk.

"You know, you get blood, sweat or tears on Dad's desk, he'll make you strip and refinish it, Christmas or not."

Gordon whipped up his head and stared at his next oldest brother. Virgil was momentarily speechless when he saw the red, tear-filled eyes of his brother. "Gordy?"

Closing his eyes in pain, Gordon croaked out. "Emily…Emily said…that Allie may not have been r-r-raped, but…"

"But he still was molested." Virgil sighed when Gordon's eyes snapped back open, staring at him. "You remember my friend Kelsey back in Kansas? She was molested by one of her mother's boyfriends. When I think back to how Al acted when he came home after the lab explosion, I remember how similar his actions were to Kelsey's. Kelsey had confided in a friend who helped her run away to her Dad's house in Iowa. Once she was in a different state, her father and step-mother told her mother that she was staying with them or they would press charges of neglect."

"Al should have been able to tell us."

Virgil sighed once more. "Yeah, Gords, he should have. And if this had happened since Spring Break, I'd like to think he would have. We can't wallow in guilt and self-recriminations. We did that enough after the kidnapping. John refused to and that was why he could connect with Allie. This has to be about Alan, about what he is going through." Pulling a chair up to Gordon, Virgil placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Listen, stop being so hard on yourself. Scott is ripping himself apart because he…well, because he is Scott and he really has to put down his super-brother cape once in a while. And yes, you are Al's brother and you have been his friend. But you are human. You missed how much Alan needed someone to confide in. But it's never too late until someone is gone for good. Now that this has all come out, we have a second chance. Let's not blow it."

Watching as Virgil walked back out to check to see if Scott needed any more help, Gordon mulled over his brother's advice. Yeah, they had a second chance. So why was a cold feeling pressing down on his heart, as if a threat was still present? He couldn't help but feel something was really wrong. Looking back at the monitors, Gordon tried to clamp down on the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him. Between the storm within and the storm without, there was enough of a threat.

* * *

Corrine Transom walked ahead of her employer, feeling the Hood's cruel eyes burning into the back of her skull. As she kept a close eye on the trail left behind by the fleeing teenagers, the scientist began to question the wisdom of following her employer. She began to wonder if she wouldn't have been better off in prison. Maybe if she made a run for it…she couldn't get off the island at present, but maybe she could hide long enough to find someway…A sudden pain burst through Transom's head, as if someone had plunged a dagger through her skull.

"Really, Transom, you weren't thinking of betraying me, were you?"

Her heart in her throat, Transom managed to stutter out, "N-no, sir. You know you have my loyalty."

His voice still as cold as ice, the Hood responded, "You are a clever woman, Transom. It is why I employed you in the first place. But never forget that I can rip that clever mind of yours to shreds if you ever betray me. Understand?"

Nodding weakly, Transom resumed her search for a clue to where Alan Tracy and Lucas Wolenczak had disappeared to. The sooner the task was complete, the sooner she could break away.

* * *

Alan had raced through the hanger, frustrated as he realized the storm that was threatening the Island must be closer than he had realized. All of the exits except one were secured against high winds or water damage. It would be too much to hope that Lucas would fail to notice what was in that hanger. _Sigh._ With a sense of bitter resolve, Alan punch in the code that led from the main hanger for the family jets and pulled Lucas behind him, down a short hallway before punching in another code at the doorway at the other end. The teenagers began to run through the hanger and were half-way across when Lucas suddenly stopped dead.

Lucas had seen some pretty amazing things since he had joined the crew of the seaQuest. He really though it was impossible to shock him. But the green behemoth in the center of the hanger was doing a pretty good job at stunning his brain, making higher brain function impossible for the moment.

"Wh-what is that?" Lucas managed to stutter out.

Alan looked at the ship before returning his glance to Lucas and shrugging. As he looked around the echoing hanger, he responded calmly, "Oh that would be Thunderbird Two. Why do you ask?"

**_A/N - OK, hopefully some people really do read the author notes. Ignatius Weasley's British-bashing thoughts are his own. I do not feel as he does here (and will more, as I have already written a scene for ch 10 with him). I do not Brit-bash. Lawyer bash? Oh, yeah. I know, fish in the barrel but..._**

**_Back to the Tracys. Jeff, Scott and Gordon are having the worst time with this. John feels bad, but knows he has been there for Alan as much as possible. Virgil feels guilty but his biggest sin was denial. He recognized the signs of Alan having been assaulted and just didn't want to believe it. Scott really does think he has to protect his brothers - especially Alan - from everything. He needs to learn to rely on the others and even trust in Alan to take care of himself. Once Jeff can apologize and Alan can forgive him, they should be OK. And Gordy? I have plans on how he can forgive himself. And Lucas has discovered the secret of Tracy Island. How will he handle it? That will be coming soon enough._**

**_I had most of this chapter finished before everything went crazy. Yes, my daughter came home on Sunday. Yes, she had her "simple procedure" on Tuesday. I was supposed to work Monday, be off with Janie Tuesday and Wednesday, back to work Thursday. But my daughter, it turns out, is allergic to the pain meds they gave her and was readmitted to the hospital on Wednesday. She is now recovering at home but this was one of the scariest times of my life. So I can now breathe again and am getting some sleep. Oh, and those fold-out chairs so that you can sleep in the patient's room with them? Designed by the Marquis DeSade. My back is still killing me. So, as I am getting this out sooner than anticipated (at least by me), please review? Please? REVIEW OR I WILL MAKE YOU ALL SLEEP ON THAT BED! JK - I could never be that cruel. (I hear you laughing, cut it out!) Oh, and this is unbeta'd as my Beta is having a worse week than me. Sadly, that was possible. - CC_**


	10. Up On the Housetop

**Chapter Ten – Up on the Housetop**

**_Disclaimer - Frosty the snowman, was a jolly happy soul. But he said, I sure know, CC doesn't own. She doesn't own the Thunderbirds, she doesn't own seaQuest, now let's get on with this, or she'll sing the rest._**

**_Is my singing voice any good? I sing with enthusiasm, but absolutely no talent. Fortunately for all involved, I recognize this fact, unlike some people. If you don't believe that, watch the try-outs for American Idol (or your local equivalent). I don't follow that show but the try-out eps are freakin' hilarious._**

* * *

Jeff Tracy burst through the cover of the jungle into "Alan's cove". But to his consternation, there was no sign of his youngest son or his son's young friend. Releasing the breath that he had been holding, Jeff shook his head in dismay. Filled with terror for his baby boy, Jeff barely acknowledged when Nathan Bridger sidled up beside him.

"Jeff? Where are they?" Nathan's questions just brought a sigh to the other man's lips.

Shaking his head again, Jeff softly said, "I don't know. They should be here. I can't think any where else Alan would go. He would want Lucas to have a safe place, so he would have planned something out ahead of time. This is the most likely spot, considering he was afraid of how I would deal with…with what he had to tell me as well."

Placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, Bridger gave a slight pat before running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Jeff, you were in shock. You said something you didn't mean. Stop tearing yourself apart."

With a bitter smile briefly flashing across his face, Jeff shrugged as he said, "I will if you will." Before Bridger could respond, a frown took command of Jeff's features. Bending down on one knee, he began to examine the disturbed sand.

"What is it?" Jeff looked up at Nathan's question, a look of distress kicking the sea captain's worry into outright fear.

"Look at these footprints. The ones here," Jeff pointed near the bench-shaped tree, "are sneakers. Alan's are rather distinctive. John bought him some high-end running shoes before he went back to Wharton's. He used them a lot during track season – John had joked it made one of his Christmas gifts easy, new running shoes – but the design from the heel can still be seen." Jeff indicated the mustang faintly visible in sand. "But these here," Jeff pointed to other marks further from the jungle's edge, "These are definately not sneakers. One looks like a woman's high-heel boots. The other seems to be some kind of loafer. Not sure. They remind me a bit of shoes like Kyrano wears sometimes…"

Nathan felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise when Jeff's voice faded off as if carried off by the ever increasing winds. The color from the Tracy father's face had leeched away as a horrible thought occurred to him. Abruptly rising, Jeff attempted to activate his wrist communicator. "Jeff to Penny, Penny can you read me? Dammit. The communications have been cut off already. The storm must be approaching faster than we thought."

As Jeff began to examine the area before heading further up the beach, Nathan could pick up the other man's rising panic. "Jeff, what is it?"

If the terrified father heard him, he gave no indication. Instead Jeff began to lightly jog up the beach, heading away from the villa and to the source of the mysterious tracks. He was sure he knew the answer to the question. With all his heart, Jefferson Tracy prayed that he was wrong. But he was desperately afraid that the monster who had tried to destroy his family, had tried to murder his baby boy, was back and Alan was in greater danger than ever.

* * *

"Oh, blast it!" Penny muttered in frustration. Parker watched the aristocrat with raised brows. The loss of cool was so out of character for his mistress that the chauffer was rendered momentarily speechless. Seeing her loyal servant's dismay, Penny set down the communicator. "Sorry, Parker. But there is a storm approaching Tracy Island and communication has been disrupted. But our Sydney agent has let us know that persons matching the description of the Hood and Transom have been spotted in Ausland Territory."

Raising his brows again, Parker responded in dismay, "That is frightfully close to the Tracys, M'lady."

Nodding morosely, Penny sighed. "Yes, Parker, I fear it is. The Hood is doubtlessly targeting International Rescue once more. And with all the Tracys on the Island for the holiday, I am certain he will not be merely stopping by to wish them Happy Christmas."

* * *

Lucas was still frozen to the spot, Alan's words echoing in his head: _"Oh that would be Thunderbird Two. Why do you ask?"_ Turning to his friend, he asked for an explanation. "And why in hell would a Thunderbird be on your family's island? You wouldn't happen to have the other four vehicles hidden about, would you?"

Heading towards another exit, Alan shook his head and gave a light chuckle. "Nah." Lucas sighed until the sound was stilled in his throat by Alan's response. "Thunderbird Five is in orbit. It is a space station, after all."

As the silence spread across the hanger, Alan turned to watch Lucas. The other teen was doing an excellent imitation of a statue at present, staring at him in slack-jawed amazement. Filling the void, Alan continued. "Five is in space, Four is in one of Two's pods, Three's hanger is that way," he pointed, "it comes up when the library splits open, and One's hanger is back that way, with the exit being through the lower pool."

Nodding, Lucas said vaguely, "Huh, you have a ship that exits through the lower pool. Why not the upper pool?"

Chuckling lightly, Alan shook his head once more. "Wow, for a genius, you aren't thinking straight. If we launched One through the upper pool, you would shatter windows in the house every time."

"And why the hell didn't you tell me all this? Friends don't keep secrets like this. You say you are my friend, you ask me to trust you, but you lied to me."

Sighing, Alan moved towards Lucas only for his friend to step back. Raising his hands in a placating movement, Alan spoke in a gentle rebuke. "Frankie, when could I tell you? This is, after all, a secret organization. There are very few people, outside of our family, who know the truth. While most of the world considers International Rescue to be heroes, there are some who would try and steal our technology, or even harm us. We would never be able to leave our base if people knew who we were. Or worse, when out on a rescue, there are creeps out there who would try and grab one or more of us if they knew the Thunderbirds were billionaire Jeff Tracy and his sons. I would have probably told you the truth – eventually. But the phrase need to know is highly applicable here."

"Or maybe you just don't think I could be trusted, huh? After all, I was just about one step from juvie wasn't I?" Alan looked perplexed at Lucas' outburst. He tried to respond, but Lucas cut him off. "I guess I just don't rate high enough to know something like this. I bet your friend Fermat knows."

"Well, duh. He lives on the island. His father helped Dad design the 'birds. In fact, they are spending Christmas on Thunderbird Five." Alan shook his head in amusement. "Christmas in outer space, doing a series of repairs and upgrades. Must be heaven in a tin can to the Hackenbackers."

Glaring at Alan, Lucas turned and began to stalk back to the door they had entered through. "Lucas! Where are you going?" Alan shouted.

Keying in the code he had watched Alan enter, Lucas refused to turn around. But he did respond as he walked through the door: "I'll find my own way out. I am sure you don't want someone you can't trust hanging around."

Sighing in annoyance, Alan considered going after Lucas but thought his friend could use a cool-down period. Lucas knew the code to come back in and it was unlikely the Hood would find that entrance any time soon. Alan wanted to cut through the maze of hangers and get to a communications station. If the lock down was holding true, he could only access a certain path. It was a bit of a round-about way, but it should get him to the hanger for Three under the library. There was a full comm. center there and Alan could contact his brothers for help, making them aware the Hood was back on the island. Looking ruefully at both the door Lucas had exited through and Thunderbird Two, Alan tried to decide his bigger regret: that the communications on Two went through Five so if the storm was severe enough to for a lockdown, it may be playing with communications with the space station, so he couldn't just use the 'bird's radio or that he had hurt his friend's feelings. Alan knew Lucas was sensitive about being rejected or left out, but he didn't have time to coddle him. Knowing the Hood would be far more interested in cornering himself Alan ran over to the only point of exit and entered the code. As the door slid open, he ran through, all the while hoping he lived to try and make things right with Lucas.

* * *

Running back into the main hanger, Lucas ran past the jets to a passageway he had noted at their arrival, but Alan had disregarded it as "leading to a storage area." If his calculations were correct, that spot would lead to the area under the pool and would be much closer to the main house. Mildly, it passed through his mind that it may also be where Thunderbird One currently rested. Looking at the keypad, Lucas pulled off the faceplate and began to play with the device. Smiling in satisfaction when it slid open, Lucas ran down the passageway never realizing his acts had been carefully observed.

The Hood and Transom stepped out of their hiding place behind Tracy One. "You see, Transom. The boys will be much easier targets that can now be eliminated. Lucas never even realized how unreasonable his behavior was. I merely sensed his dismay and agitation, combined with his deep-seated fears of abandonment and trust issues, and allowed him to become irrational with Alan. You go after the boy. I will be going after young Alan. And Transom?" The red-head paused at the edge of the corridor Lucas had fled through. "Either Lucas Wolenczak dies by your hand or you will die by mine." The Hood pulled an elaborate ceremonial dagger from within his vast sleeves. "Your choice, of course."

Transom nodded and made sure the small handgun was still secure in the small of her back before following Lucas. _Failure, _she thought_, really was __**NOT**__ an option_.

* * *

Sitting back on his Queen Anne chair, Ignatius Weasley sipped his brandy and closed his eyes. Leaning his head against the back of the chair, the barrister wondered – not for the first time – if his desire to thwart the system had blinded him to truths that he did not dare to explore. Once again, he wondered if he should not look elsewhere to ply his trade. In America, they believed "innocent until proven guilty" while under King William's law it was "guilty until proven innocent". Bitterly, he reflected that was indeed the problem with Mother England.

Like most men of his ilk, Ignatius would never see how useless his belief that he was being denied his "proper place" had little to do with the country he lived in and far more to do with his own sense of self-importance. He completely disregarded the fact that others who had worked hard and achieved wealth and success had become respected members of the British upper class.

Suddenly, the music that had been playing on his entertainment system stopped. Snapping his eyes open, he stood, furious, stalking over to stereo. Reaching out to adjust a knob on the top-of-the-line music system, Ignatius screamed out in pain as a jolt of electricity ran through his body. Collapsing onto his Oriental rug, he jerked slightly before laying still. Barely alive, Ignatius thought he was dreaming as he heard the voice of Martin Clemens.

"Mr. Weasley, you know, I have decided that you really can't be trusted. There is an old joke in America. What do you call one hundred lawyers on the bottom of the ocean? A good start." Mycroft chuckled lightly. "As quickly as you surrendered information on your client? I simply can't trust you not to give me up as well. I am afraid that I will have to make sure you never betray me."

Gasping, Ignatius panted out, "I – I give you my word."

A cold chuckle reached his ears. "Mr. Weasley, your word is as useless as a pound note printed on tissue paper. I do hope your affairs were in order."

Popping noises erupted throughout the townhouse as anything that could be accessed via computer began to crackle with a rush of electricity. One after another, the items burst into flame as they were overloaded. Weakened by the near-fatal shock, Ignatius could only watch in horror as flames began to creep closer with every heartbeat. He could only pray that he would lose consciousness before he was burned alive.

As sirens now could be heard in the distance, the dancing flames began to pierce the numbness caused by the electrical shock. Trying to force a scream from his throat, Ignatius Weasley knew his final prayer would go unanswered.

* * *

Virgil made his way out to the patio and looked around. It was becoming increasingly difficult to see with the winds fiercely driving the rains that were beginning to fall. Finally spotting his oldest brother, Virgil called out, "Hey, Scott, need any help?" Realizing Scott couldn't hear him over the winds as he secured some furniture Virgil began to lightly jog towards his brother.

Running a chain through several deck chairs, Scott turned to verify he had locked down the cabinet that he had put the cushions in. Looking around, he wondered if he had forgotten anything when he thought he heard his name being called. Raising his head, Scott gave a quick wave at Virgil who had suddenly frozen at the top of the stairs. _Something, _he thought, _has freaked out Virg pretty badly._ Grimacing as he recalled the events of the day, reflecting on how badly he was disturbed by the earlier revelations of Alan's abuse, Scott never picked up on his brother's frantic comments, only worrying when the younger man began to run down the cement stairs.

Virgil could only watch in horror as the hammock that had been tied between two trees – one that Lady P was forever telling them they should get rid of – slammed into the back of his brother. Tangled up in the ropes, Scott struggled for a moment before losing his balance and falling into the pool. With sickening shock, Virgil could see the edge of the pool strike the back of Scott's head, just before the choppy waters sucked him underneath.

**_A/N - Yeah, I killed the lawyer. Death by material possesions. Fitting, I thought. Lucas and Alan are in some serious jep, but Alan's snarky comments about the 'Birds had my betas (yes, two this week) laughing. And did I just endanger Scott? Seriously? _**

**_Well, duh._**

**_OK, so thanks to Sam1 AND to Megz McGizzle. Applauds to both of them for helping me this week. Another applause for Sam1 for getting through the last couple of weeks in - relatively - one piece. AND huge kuddos to the latest American road hazzard, Megz who is now licsenced to drive (in comparison to just driving people crazy. JK, Kiddo. Ya know we love ya!). _**

**_Thanks for the reviews and everyone who expressed their concern for my little girl. She is doing much better and will be headed back to school next week. So she has recovered just in time not to miss the new school year. _**

**_reviews...reviews...I live for reviews...(was that too subtle a hint? I can never tell?) - CC_**


	11. Sleigh Ride

**Chapter Eleven – Sleigh Ride**

**Disclaimer - (To Rudolph) - CC, the fan fic writer, doesn't own the Thunderbirds. She (and the bank) own a Chevy but seaQuest also isn't hers. She doesn't need a lawyer, as she makes no money. Her goal is to be read, and go down in history...(as the best ELF/ALF ever!!)**

* * *

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward tossed down her communicator in frustration. Sighing, she picked the offending object up and slipped it into her purse. Parker should have FAB-1 ready to go. While they were more than aware that they could not get to Tracy Island until the storm passed, it made the pair feel better that they could be close enough to swoop in quickly once the weather had cleared. Clasping the purse in her hand, Penny turned o leave her room only to see Parker standing in the doorway.

"M'lady," A shaken Parker began. "A constable from the Metropolitan Police just left. Ignatius Weasley was killed in a house fire less than an hour ago."

"Tragic Parker, but how is that relevant to us beyond losing a potential link to the Hood?"

"The constable said it is appearing as if someone killed him by remote control. According to the power grid, someone hacked in and overwhelm anything that could be accessed remotely, overloading them."

Penny gnawed her lower lip briefly. Knowing that the prison break had been engineered by somebody remotely accessing and overriding the computer system made her more than aware that someone was tying up loose ends. But would this help or hurt the Tracys? The need to get to her friends had become more urgent than ever.

* * *

"Scottie!" Virgil screamed above the howling winds. Moving as quickly as he could, flinching as bits of natural debris flew through the air, burning his eyes and nicking his exposed skin. At the pool's edge, Virgil's eyes were drawn down to the small smear of blood that was dissipating in the rain that had begun to fall. Forcing his eyes from that horrible sight, Virgil quickly scanned the choppy water and spotted his oldest brother at the bottom of the pool. Jumping into the water, Virgil took a deep breath before plunging into the water. Grabbing Scott's limp body, the middle Tracy son pulled his older brother to the surface.

Forcing Scott's limp form out of the pool, Virgil climbed out and knelt next to his brother. Feeling for a pulse, Virgil sighed in relief when he detected a steady rhythm under his finger. It didn't appear that Scott had been under long enough for that to hurt him. But that wasn't what Virgil was concerned about. With a gentle touch, he could feel the bleeding welt on the back of Scott's head. Ideally, Virgil knew he should get help and cautiously move Scott into the house. But with the rain becoming heavier and the wind conditions more hazardous, Virgil didn't want to risk leaving Scott out there by himself. Hauling Scott into a fireman's carry, praying he wasn't doing more harm than good, Virgil carried his burden into the villa.

* * *

Jeff Tracy and Nathan Bridger had made their way from the cove to a wider one a short distance away. When Jeff saw the stealth boat secured just off shore, he felt no interest to examine it more closely. While Bridger muttered anxiously about the fact that a Ausland Confederacy military vessel was there, in UEO territory – worse, on a private island of one of the UEO biggest defense contractors – Jeff knew from the cold fingers clutching at his heart that this was no military or political strike. This was the devil who haunted the Tracy Father's dreams. The Hood was back.

Without a word, Jeff turned and began to head back to "Alan's Cove". The need to find the boys was building with a matching intensity to the rising storm. Nathan wasn't sure what had so clearly terrified Jeff, but he did know that it did not bode well for the boys they both loved.

The rain was beginning to dig into Jeff and Nathan's skin, as the wind and resulting debris made it harder to see. Turning to Bridger, Jeff raised his voice in order to be heard. "Nathan, the boys would have had to pass us to go directly back to the house. They must have entered an access point and gone in through the hangers. Only…" Jeff's voice trailed off as he contemplated what the results of that could be. As he realized that Nathan was watching him in puzzlement, Jeff sighed. "If Alan took them in through the hangers AND the others have done a weather-lockdown there are only certain paths they could take. Most of them lead directly past the 'Birds. I guess Lucas is going to find out about IR whether he was ready or not."

Wiping the rain from his face, Nathan also sighed. "Well, where is the nearest entrance?"

Thinking quickly, Jeff led the way to a small cave. Walking to the back of the cavern, only about five feet, Jeff pushed a rock down, revealing a palm-print identification panel. "This leads to a storage unit. We should be able to get in from there."

Entering through a door that had slid open in the false stone front, motion sensors lit the room up quickly. Nathan looked around in surprise. A wide variety of mechanical supplies, safety equipment, even boxes marked as "medical supplies" lined shelves that covered the walls and went up to the ceiling. Jeff had already crossed most of the wide room when the door behind them – which had slid shut once both men had entered – suddenly echoed with a loud bang. The lights flickered for a moment, before completely going out. The room was now lit by emergency lighting only.

By the dim lighting, Jeff began to examine the door to the outside. Lowering his head, he sighed. "I forgot to close the security panel, didn't I?" At the newest puzzled look sent his way by Bridger, Jeff leaned his head back against some boxes on the nearest shelf. "If the security panel were to be compromised – maybe by something flying into it – it could mess with the power to this room. Random glitches like that are easily corrected if either someone in command and control or Thunderbird Five notice them." At the now hopeful look on the sea captain's face, Jeff dashed his expectations. "But communications off the island are down for the moment and whoever is in Command and Control would have to be looking for the problem. If it continues for fifteen minutes, an alarm would be sounded, but we are stuck here for that amount of time."

Bridger smiled. "Well, we can wait fifteen minutes." At the distressed sound Jeff made, Nathan began to become upset himself. "We can spare fifteen minutes, can't we?"

Jeff, who had been leaning back with his eyes closed, opened them. Bridger's breath stilled at the fear that was reflected in his friend's eyes.

"I pray we can, Nathan," Jeff said softly. "I am praying with all my heart that we can."

* * *

"Johnny! Gordon! I need help!" Virgil was calling out even as he entered through the kitchen. Vaguely, he noticed the Onaha wasn't there and realized that the woman must have gone down to the smaller villa she shared with her family to secure it as well. With the way the winds were now howling, he was sure she would most likely remain in her quarters for some time.

At the sound of Virgil's panicky voice, John and Emily came running in to meet him at the door between the kitchen and living room. John's eyes went wide at the sight of his only older brother being carried in by the middle Tracy son. Reaching out, he began to share the burden of carrying the unconscious Scott into the living room. As soon as he was laying flat on the nearest sofa, Emily began to examine him. Without looking up from her ministrations, Emily started to sharply bark orders. "Virgil, go get some blankets and supplies from the infirmary. John, get my bag. It should be next to the bed in the guest room."

Virgil stood, panting, even while John ran off to get Emily's medical bag. "Should I get the stretcher so we can take him down to the infirmary?"

Emily shook her head. "No, not yet. I don't want him moved any more than we have to. But we need to get him warm and dry. So grab some towels as well." Briefly glancing up at Virgil, she gave a gentle smile. "Besides, as I hear it, Scott would be playing Houdini on us the second our back was turned if we brought him to the infirmary and he thought he didn't need to be there." At Virgil's surprised look, Emily chuckled as she returned to her cursorily examination of Scott's head wound. "You'd be amazed what your brother talks about in bed."

Virgil couldn't leave the room fast enough. More urgent than getting the supplies for Scott was escaping any thoughts of John engaged in activities that while Virgil could not claim ignorance of, he much preferred not to think of any of his brothers involved in said activities. Ever.

* * *

Lucas slowed as he looked around. His jaw had dropped as he looked at the thing most people had never even seen up close. Thunderbird One. "Man," he breathed. "That is so freakin' cool. Ben will never believe this." His face twisted slightly as he realized that he couldn't tell Ben. He couldn't tell anyone. How could Alan live with keeping such a secret? He knew Alan could keep secrets. He had kept silent about what had happened to him with that perv of a professor. And Lucas knew that if he had just asked, Alan would have never told what happened to Lucas at Node-3.

But this? Lucas knew that Alan might work sometimes, to some degree, with the Thunderbirds. But for most of the year, Alan was away at school. How could he deal with watching his family on the vid, seeing them risking their lives for strangers? It would tear at his friend's very soul. Lucas knew how much Alan loved his father and brothers, how much his personal happiness was tied into being a part of his family. It was one of the reasons Alan had been so afraid to tell his family about what had happened to him. He had been afraid that they would not see him the same way. As for Alan never telling him, when had the other teen gotten the chance? It wasn't like he could have told him while they were on the internex. And Alan would have to be very cautious about who he told, or else endanger those he loved.

Confusion swept over Lucas. What gives? How could he have been so unreasonable with Alan? Lucas knew he could be hot-tempered but it usually took a lot to push him over the edge. Lowering his head, Lucas decided he had to go back and find Alan. He had left the younger boy alone, knowing that the mad man that had tried to kill Alan during the…Lucas groaned. OK. The Tracys were the Thunderbirds. Last spring the Thunderbirds' home base had been attacked by a terrorist who called himself the Hood. Lucas remembered seeing the villain on the vid. Alan said "some crazy guy who hated my dad tried to kill me." The Hood had tried to kill his friend. Man. Alan would have been only fourteen at the time. What kind of monster tried to kill a fourteen-year-old kid? A cold chill stole Lucas' breath away. The same kind of monster that was now going to try and kill a fifteen-year-old kid that was who. Lucas turned around, determined to find and protect his friend, only to freeze at the sight in front of him.

"Lucas Wolenczak, I presume?" A red-headed woman with glasses glared at Lucas. But it wasn't the harsh look on her face that clutched at Lucas' heart. It was the small gun she had pointed at his chest that stole his breath away.

* * *

Gordon had looked up from the monitor he had been trying to adjust. He had lost all contact with Thunderbird Five a few minutes earlier. Gordon had thought he had heard Virgil's voice raised but now there was nothing. Virgil and Scott must have finished outside and had gone to join Emily and John. Part of Gordon wished he was in their, teasing the lovebirds, enjoying the fire John would have started in the fireplace, sipping hot chocolate, trying to distract Alan from the storm outside…Closing his eyes in pain, Gordon wondered where his little brother was. Even with the storm shutters up, Gordon could hear the gale raging outside. Allie hated storms. He hoped his father had found Alan before the weather had turned so foul.

Suddenly, Gordon's eye was caught by a movement on one of the monitors. Lucas? What was the kid doing approaching Thunderbird One's silo? And where was Alan? Adjusting the camera angle, Gordon was shocked to see Transom approaching Lucas' position. If she was here, where was the Hood or Mullion? Grabbing a hand gun Jeff kept in a secured drawer, Gordon ran over to the portraits. As the panel slid shut and Gordon began the decent to One's silo, he prayed that he would get there in time. Alan did not need the pain that his friend's death would bring. And Gordon was determined to spare Alan any more pain.

**_A/N - Yeah, I messed with Scott and trapped the dads. Virgil is once again confronted with evidence of his brothers intimate lives (did that with Scott and Kate in JTBC). He doesn't handle that well. Not much Alan here, but he will be back soon. Can Gordon help? Will Lady P and Parker be able to get there in time (in truth, it's pretty doubtful). And Lucas had met up with Transom and nothing good can come from that. AND before anyone comments on Gordon wondering where the Hood AND Mullion are, remember, they don't know Mullion was killed._**

**_So, I have updated. Please fulfill your part of the verbal contract. REVIEW!! - CC_**


	12. Holly and the Ivy

**Chapter 12 – Holly and the Ivy**

**Disclaimer - (sung to The Holly and the Ivy) The Thunderbirds and seaQuest, I do not own. But if they were offered up, you know they'd be gone. I could write all these stories and get money too. But if I tried to get some cash I really would be...in trouble.**

* * *

Nathan Bridger watched as Jeff Tracy continued to lean against the supply shelf, his eyes closed as if in prayer. "OK, Jeff, what is it? You know something. And I think I need to be in the loop."

Jeff sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose before opening his eyes. Seeing his friend's confusion and anxiety convinced Jeff that he had to tell him what was going on. Sliding down onto the floor, Jeff motioned for Nathan to join him. Bridger sat on a metal box and waited with trepidation for the Tracy father to begin.

"Do you remember when we first met, at the UEO conference? I told you about the home invasion while my oldest boys and I were away?" Nathan's nod spurred Jeff to continue. "Alan and I used to fight so badly. He wanted to be home and I wanted him away at school. Not because I didn't love him or want him with me. But because we are so isolated here, I always felt it wasn't fair to Alan not to have him experience the world at large. We had fought the night before and Alan was avoiding me and his brothers. That morning, Alan snuck out before most of us were up. He had gone down to the beach. Scott had checked on him but I told him to let Alan sulk. The fact that he hadn't gone down to his own cove boded well that things could calm down by lunch." Nathan chuckled at the small smile on the other man's face. Then Jeff's face grew taut with anxiety. "Mid-morning, an emergency signal was received from Thunderbird Five. At first John – and the rest of us – assumed that the space station had been hit by a meteorite."

"But it wasn't?"

"No. It was a missile launched by the Hood. I took Thunderbird Three with Scott, Virgil and Gordon on a rescue mission to Five. It was a trap. By the time we had gotten there and examined John and the damage, it had given the Hood and his minions sufficient time to invade the Island. They broke into Command and Control, taking Kyrano, Brains and Onaha prisoner. The Hood quickly took control of our computers, imprisoning us up on Five. He even called to taunt me. The strange thing is, looking back, I can remember being so relieved to only see the adults as hostages. I realized that he must not have known about Alan or the other kids. We later learned from the kids and from watching the security videos that Alan had led the others on repeatedly giving the Hood the slip. They even managed to disable Thunderbird Two for a time, delaying the Hood's departure from the Island. Eventually the Hood did capture all three kids, along with some associates of ours who had come to check when we became out of contact. By the time they had gotten free and managed to override the blocks Transom – she is an associate of the Hood's – had installed in our computers, they were halfway to London. With the damage to Three, it would take us longer to get there. So Alan, Tin-Tin, Fermat and Lady Penelope took One to try and cut him off. The kids ended up performing a rescue…"

Nathan interrupted, "The monorail car that the Hood caused to go into the Thames?"

Jeff nodded, continuing. "Yes." He smiled at the memory. "We got there just as Four bobbed back to the surface. I can remember the boys and me cheering as loud as any of the bystanders. Our baby had saved those people. He really could do it. When he got back to shore, Alan told us Penny had gone to the Bank of London to try and stop the Hood. I told the other boys to secure the rescue scene, while I took the kids with me. You have to understand, the other boys were in uniform, they could put on helmets if need be. I couldn't risk some tourist or reporter trying to corner the kids. Parker, Lady Penelope's chauffer, met us at the bank. I told the kids to stay with him while I looked for Penny."

Chuckling, Nathan asked, "And you thought Alan would listen to that? I know Lucas wouldn't."

Smiling, Jeff shook his head. "Yeah, I should have known better. The Hood had Penny captured and secured in a vault. The vaults in the Bank of London are basically steel cages. While Transom and Mullion tried to go after Parker, Fermat and Tin-Tin, the Hood was waiting for me. I can remember seeing him, the hatred in his eyes. I told him I hadn't made him who he was. Then he taunted me, _"I'm not the one you have to convince, Jeff.__**" **_I followed his gaze and saw Alan standing there. He looked so young, so confused. I was so angry. I growled, _"Leave my son out of this" _and I tried to go after the Hood. He telekinetically threw me across the floor and locked the cage behind me. Then he went after Alan."

Leaning forward, Nathan softly said, "But Alan is alive. He won."

Closing his eyes in remembered fear and pain, Jeff said in an equally soft voice, "But it was so close. First, he tried to strangle Alan. Then he tried to force Alan to fall onto the turbines of the Mole. He had telekinetically turned it on. Alan would have been killed. But then Tin-Tin arrived. She…she has powers similar to her uncle. She shifted the cat walk the Hood was standing on so Alan was safe and the Hood was in danger. The Hood could have easily fallen to his death."

"What saved him?"

Smiling at the memory, Jeff opened his eyes and said proudly, "Alan. Alan saved the Hood after that monster would have killed him and all of our family, destroying everything we stood for. My fourteen-year-old son was a better man than that monster." Softly sighing, Jeff admitted his fears. "I think that stealth boat down by the beach was used by the Hood. His sub was confiscated by the UEO after last spring. He must have escaped from prison and stolen a stealth boat from the nearest military source. There aren't any in Auckland so he went to Ausland Territory. Our defenses would have picked up anything else. He swore he would see us again. I think - I think he wants to kill Alan."

Bridger looked outraged. "The kid saves his life and that nut job wants to kill him?"

"Like you said. A nut job. He hated me for not rescuing him, even though we tried, when his illegal diamond mine collapsed in Malaysia. Then he hated Alan for denying him his revenge and, worse, for being the better person. If it is him – and I am sure it is – he'll kill Alan the first chance he gets. The Hood knows how much Alan means to all of us, to me. He saw the pictures of Lucy. He knows how much Alan looks like his mother; he saw how much I wanted to protect him."

"And Lucas? Is Lucas in danger as well?"

Jeff nodded. "If Lucas gets in the way of his revenge, yes. He won't hesitate to kill Lucas as well."

Looking at his watch, Nathan began to wish he could will time to move forward. If Jeff was correct, they were trapped in the storage room for another eleven minutes. How easy would it be for a madman to track, trap and kill two teenagers in that time?

* * *

Alan made his way to the communication panel located in Thunderbird Three's silo. His relief was palatable. He could contact his family. Biting his lower lip, he wondered if his father had told them what a coward Jeff thought the youngest Tracy was. A voice inside his head seemed to whisper: _"Maybe Dad doesn't feel like that. I mean, I did kind of drop a bomb on him. Dad loves me. I know he does. Maybe…"_ Alan shook his head. He would deal with his father later. He hated the idea of going back to the life they had before Spring Break, where Jeff barely had anything to do with him. Alan would simply have to wait and see.

Flipping on the comm., Alan began to speak. "Alan to Command and Control. Come in…Hey c'mon."

A cold feeling entered the pit of his stomach. Even if no one was in Command and Control, some one was always monitoring, even remotely. And with communications with Five down due to the storm, Jeff would have insisted that someone be in there the entire time. It was protocol. What if the Hood decided when he couldn't find Alan, he had gone after the other Tracys? "Oh God," Alan groaned. He had to get back to the villa. That monster had tried to take his family once before. Alan wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't live with that.

* * *

Scott groaned in pain. His head hadn't pounded this bad since that time back in college when his roommate had convinced him to just _try_ some tequila…

"Scott!" Virgil's elated voice, usually a source of comfort, was now a source of intense agony. Scott forced his eyes open only to squeeze them shut again when the light stabbed a sharp pain deep in his head. A cool cloth covered his eyes and he sighed at the sweet relief. Emily's softly spoke to him. "Scott, stay still. I had to put a couple of stitches in the cut on the back of your head. You have to rest now."

Stitches? How did he get stitches on the back of his head? Had Emily been there after a rescue? And if he had been hurt on a rescue, why hadn't Virgil stitched him up instead? Was Virgil hurt? "V-Virg?"

At Scott's stuttered question, Virgil leaned closer to his brother. "Scotty. You're gonna be OK. Do you remember what happened?"

"N-no…"

John frowned, concerned about his older brother. "Scott, what's the last thing you remember?"

Scott tried to concentrate. What was the last thing he remembered? A sudden painful memory swept through him. "Alan. That miserable bastard hurt Alan. I'm gonna…" Scott tried to get up but a combination of firm if loving hands – and his own sudden nausea – forced him back onto the couch. The cold compress had fallen off and Emily's midnight blue eyes glared him back into submission.

"Glad to see you can recall today. Well, in the last hour or so, the storm from this afternoon has now become a late morning storm, your dad and Captain Bridger are retrieving the boys – who I am sure are just fine if a bit wet, Gordon is sulking in your father's office and you were finishing up securing the patio furniture when a hammock snapped off and hit you. You fell into the pool, striking your head on the way in. Luckily, Virgil was close enough to pull you out if not stop all that in the first place. Now, be a good little patient so I don't have to drug you. I don't like to use sedatives on patients with concussions."

"I don't have a concussion," Scott grumbled.

Holding up two fingers, Emily asked, "How many fingers?"

Desperately trying to focus, Scott answered, "Four." At Emily's smug look, he quickly retorted, "I meant three? Two?"

Replacing the cold compress, Emily leaned down and whispered, "Lay back and behave. Or I will tell Onaha that the red velvet cake and pumpkin pie she made for Christmas dinner are off limit to anyone with a head injury."

Scott immediately fell silent. Damn, but John's girlfriend knew how to play dirty. With a small smile on his face, he felt his brothers covering him with one of Grandma Tracy's homemade quilts. Emily was gonna make a great Tracy.

* * *

Lucas dragged his horrified gaze from the weapon pointed at him to the woman wielding the firearm. It wasn't, sadly, the first time he had been threatened in such a manner. He should almost be accustomed to it by now. But he hoped he never got use to it. Looking at the woman's steely determination, he wondered if he would get the chance to get use to violence.

"Hey, lady, I think we are getting off on the wrong foot. My name is…"

"Lucas Wolenczak. You are the son of Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak, the respected scientist, not so respected parent. You graduated from Stanford at age fourteen; you specialize in Artificial Intelligence and have been assigned to the seaQuest for about a year. You are currently the legal ward of Captain Nathan Bridger of that vessel and he would be very unhappy to know of certain events that occurred to you. Alan Tracy convinced you to tell Captain Bridger of events that occurred at Node-3 and the services of me and my associate were secured so that you will not have the chance to tell Captain Bridger anything."

Sucking in his breath, Lucas stared wide-eyed at the woman. "I already told Captain Bridger some of what happened. Who would…" Lucas' usually warm eyes turned icy blue. "Mycroft. The bastard wasn't satisfied with choking me. Now he wants me dead. I suppose he wants Alan dead as well?" Transom gave a disinterested shrug. "Do you have any clue what his family will do to you?"

"I have no intention of finding out. You and young Alan will die, we will leave and disappear. I do not plan on having any further dealings with the Tracy family."

Lucas shook his head. "Lady, you are a clear example why I prefer computers to people. Artificial intelligence beats real stupidity every time. Kill me, kill Alan, the crew of the seaQuest and the Tracys will chase you to the gates of Hell itself if need be. There will be no place on this planet for you to hide. You won't get away with this. So why even try?"

Transom looked at Lucas with a sense of regret. "I am not a killer by nature. But I am a survivor. And I threw my lot in with the Hood long ago. I betray him, fail to kill you, I die. And I plan on living to see the New Year. I fear, young Mr. Wolenczak, that you will not." She raised her weapon and aimed it at Lucas' head. He closed his eyes, tensing in anticipation of the fatal bullet.

Waiting for a shot to ring out, instead Lucas heard a familiar voice echo in the silo. "Transom, you bitch. Get the hell away from Lucas." Opening his eyes, Lucas grinned at the sight of Gordon Tracy standing to the side, a gun securely held in his hand, Lucas' captor clearly in his sight. The jokester of the Tracy family didn't look amused, he looked pissed. And he was the most beautiful sight Lucas had ever seen.

* * *

Alan had repeatedly attempted to raise Command and Control. His heart in his throat, he climbed down from the raised dais and sat on the edge for a moment. As hurt and angry as he was at his father, as much as he was confused, Alan had thoughts of his family penetrating his confused mind. He knew they loved him. He knew that. But when he had needed them…

His dad was the biggest heartbreak. Alan had always put his father up on a pedestal. His dad was Jeff Tracy. The man had saved a space mission. He had built a multi-billion dollar corporation up from some designs he had played with while bouncing his two oldest sons on his knees after getting home in the evening from his job at NASA. He had formulated and instigated International Rescue, saving thousands of lives since its inception.

But he was also the man who wouldn't listen to Alan when Professor Lynch first began to stalk Alan. He was the person who blamed Alan for the lab incident, refusing to listen to his son's side of things. He was the man who blamed Alan for letting others suffer in his place.

_Or…_Alan mused, _was he the man who had discovered that his son, a child he had promised his late wife he would always protect, had nearly been violated in an unspeakable manner. That his son had been stalked and molested by a pedophile in a place he had sent him. How much of that brief blow-up could have been Dad's anger at himself?_ Alan sighed. Everyone had been telling him for months how much he had changed, how mature he had become. He owed it to his dad, to the relationship they had built up since Spring Break, to try and deal with what had happened. It was the only way Alan would get over it.

Lost in his thoughts, Alan was startled by a voice that had haunted his nightmares for months. "Alan. You really must have been distracted." Alan turned to see the Hood, his scarlet robes brilliant in the dimmed light of Thunderbird Three's silo. The man's cruel glare pinned the teenager in place. "Once more, you have been left alone by your family, forgotten and vulnerable to the whims of fate." The Hood's cold smile failed to reach his eyes as he pulled a dagger from his sleeve. "But it would seem that fate has not forgotten you, has it Alan?"

**_A/N - The three older Tracy brothers (and Emily) are warm and safe, sure that everything is gonna be OK. Boy, are they gonna be in for a shock. Jeff's explanation to Nathan seemed a bit like a recap of the Thunderbirds movie, but please remember: Nathan wasn't there at the time. That would be about the same time as the conference where Andrea Dre tried to drown Lucas, so they had their own issues. Lucas now has some help dealing with Transom but Alan has been left alone to face the Hood. No good can come of that, hmm? But if he lives through this, it does sound as if he is willing to give Jeff a second chance._**

**_Now, the more reviews I get, the less pain I inflict. So Alan is begging you, "Please, please, PLEASE review so CC will not hurt me too badly."_**

**_Quick thanks to my substitute beta, Megz McGizzle. You rock, kiddo. Thanks for fitting me in between homework assignments. _**

**_Later gators! - CC_**


	13. Silent Night

**Chapter Thirteen - Silent Night**

**Disclaimer - You know Scotty, and Virgil, and Alan, and Gordon. Johnny, and Jeff, and, Lucas and Bridger. But do you recall, I don't own Thunderbirds or seaQuest at all...**

Corrine Transom looked startled at the addition of a new player in the game. Gordon Tracy hadn't made much of an impression on her back when they had attacked Tracy Island and the Thunderbirds. She had been more interested in eyeing that yummy Professor Hackenbacker. And if she had been interested in any of the Tracys it would have been John Tracy. The astronomer was known as the smartest Tracy son. And to Transom, brain power was an incredible aphrodisiac. Trying to impress men of high intelligence had previously been her downfall. In an attempt to "wow" a fellow academian, Corrine had entered a scientific competition. But when she had realized that another scientist, one who others considered to have brains and beauty, had already caught the professor's eye, Transom had tried to eliminate the competition by tampering with her rival's work. Unfortunately, Transom had been caught and disgraced. Not long afterwards, she had met the Hood and her life had been forever altered.

Glaring at her fellow red-head, Transom snaked out a hand and pulled Lucas back, using the sixteen-year-old as a human shield. Smirking at Gordon, she asked, "If you really want to save your brother's friend, it would be in all our best interests for you to get out of my way."

Gordon never lowered his weapon. He looked into Lucas' bright azure eyes, once more thinking that Lucas looked more like Gordon's baby brother than he ever would. He had heard the story how Alan had been mistaken for Lucas, both at the conference in Hawaii and again by the terrorist on the seaQuest. Smiling slightly, Gordon remembered some of the other stories Alan had regaled his family with about what he called "_Lucas declassified_". "Hey, Luke?" Gordon almost laughed at the annoyed look on Lucas' face. The kid really did hate it when people called him Luke. "You aren't gonna let some terrorist turn you into a victim again, are you? I thought Al had taught you better than that."

Lucas allowed himself a small grin. He knew the moment that Gordon was referring to. Breathing in slightly, he swung his head back, clipping Transom in the face and making her loosen her grip. When she tried to grab him once more, Lucas grabbed the hand closest to his face – the one that still held the gun – and bit as hard as he could. The gun dropped to the floor of One's silo with a loud clatter.

"Argh! You little bastard!"

Glaring at Transom, Lucas snarked, "Hey, my parents may be complete and utter asses, but they were legally married when I was both conceived and born." The dirty look Transom gave Lucas would have intimidated many other people. But those people had not been the little kid who blew the bell curve in his high school. It took a lot to intimidate Lucas who glared right back.

Turning her gaze to Gordy, seeing the gun just feet away, Transom knew she needed to get the gun back. Determined, she knew that she would have to kill Gordon Tracy as well if she wanted to survive this day. Poised, Transom was tightly coiled to make her move…

* * *

Jeff looked at his watch again, lowering his head in frustration. Nathan watched his friend, worried. He was worried about Jeff, who if anything happened to Alan, Bridger didn't know how Jeff would cope. He worried for Lucas, up against an enemy that he wouldn't understand. He worried for Alan, a boy who had been through more in his lifetime than any one kid should ever have to and might now lose his life to a mad man that he had risked his own life to save. But Nathan was worried about one more person – himself. If anything happened to Lucas…Could Nathan handle losing another son?

And then Nathan let himself smile. He remembered what had happened with the terrorists on seaQuest. Lucas and Alan had certainly been able to handle themselves. Nathan could only hope that the boys would be able to hold on until they could get help. Because as dangerous as the terrorists had been on board the sub, Bridger was certain that these monsters were placing the boys in an even more perilous situation.

* * *

John Tracy stood by the fireplace, watching the flames dance merrily. Turning from the mesmerizing blaze, John smiled slightly at the sight of Virgil and Emily. John's girlfriend and younger brother were busily discussing head traumas. One of the cases they were reviewing, John's older brother, Scott, lay on the couch, glaring at the pair through slitted eyes. Several times he moved as if to try and get up. Each time Emily glanced over at him, glairing right back. Damn, but she was going to make a great Tracy.

That thought led to thoughts of the sapphire and diamond ring in a small blue velvet box in his desk drawer. John had picked out the ring two months ago when he was in Massachusetts visiting Alan. He had taken his baby brother out for dinner after a track meet and Alan had stopped at jewelry store window. The younger blonde's attention had been drawn to a delicate pair of earrings. A dangling cluster of crystals made up the earrings. He recalled how Alan had stated that they reminded him of sunrise over Tracy Island. As the pair opened the shop's front door – Alan knew he had found the perfect Christmas gift for Tin-Tin – John stopped short at the sight of a small ring in the corner closest to the door. The midnight blue stone surrounded by diamond reminded him of Emily's eyes when they sparkled with love and laughter. John had purchased the ring, waiting for the perfect time to give the ring to Emily – and ask a very important question.

He had considered trying to ask Emily before this, but with what had happened to Alan, John felt it was important to get a handle on Alan's problem before he proposed to Emily. But in the end, he knew it would help the family, giving them a reason to really celebrate. No one wanted Emily more as a sister-in-law than Alan did. John suspected it had to do with Alan's belief that if John and Emily had a kid, Alan would no longer be the baby of the family. John grinned. He would hate to break it to the Sprout, but he would _**ALWAYS**_ be the baby – at least in the eyes of his father and brothers. There was a big difference from just being the youngest Tracy and being the baby. Well, Alan would figure that out.

Eventually.

Thinking of his baby brother made John's thoughts wander back to his next youngest brother. Gordon. Feeling his still tender lip, John sighed as he began to move towards their father's office. John really needed to talk to Gordy.

"John?" Turning at the sound of his name, John shot a questioning look at Virgil.

Virgil stood up from where he had been checking on Scott – again. "Where are you going?"

Sighing, John explained. "I thought I would go talk to Gordo."

Scott shook his head (immediately regretting that act) and pleaded with his second brother. "John, don't. You know how Gordon is. When he is ready, he'll come out to talk to you."

Trying again, John continued. "Well, maybe he has heard from Dad and Captain Bridger."

Virgil frowned. "John, you know the comm. system will be down until the storm passes. Yeah, they are taking a while, but they are probably taking Alan and Lucas through the tunnels."

Now it was John's turn to frown. "But with the storm doors sealed, the only way they can get back is to cut through the silos. Lucas will see the Thunderbirds."

Scott shrugged, once more regretting the head-jarring movement. "Dad was thinking of maybe letting Alan tell Lucas anyhow. Guess the word maybe has been removed from the equation."

The frown on John's face turned into a grin. "I'd love to be a fly on the wall when Lucas finds out about the 'Birds."

Giving a wicked grin, Scott responded. "Yeah, well, at least he won't blurt out that he is sleeping with a Thunderbird." Scott laughed – briefly, because it really did hurt – at the blush that covered the two blondes. Then he laughed again – and did it even with the pain it caused – at the hasty retreat Virgil made to the piano. Virgil's blush was obvious from across the room as he fumbled with his music books, settling on some soft Christmas carols. The oldest Tracy son tried to forget, for a moment, about the pain, emotional and physical, that he would have to deal with later. For now he enjoyed the soft music and the sight of John with the woman who had stolen his heart. "_Uncle Scott_," he thought to himself. That really did have a nice ring to it.

* * *

Gordon steeled himself, sure that Transom was about to jump at him. Gordon, like all the Tracys, was a good shot. Personally, Gordon was most comfortable with a rifle. He was also the best long-distance shooter in the family. But Gordon had never shot at another person in such an up-close situation. Yet if that is what it took to save Lucas so he could get to Alan, Gordon was willing to do whatever he could. He refused to fail Alan again.

Suddenly, Transom grabbed at Lucas' arm. Lucas, startled, lost his balance in his effort to keep from beng used as a hostage once more, falling into Gordon, knocking them both off of their feet. Transom took advantage of their confusion and grabbed the gun from the floor of the silo.

Pushing Lucas behind him in an effort to protect the younger boy, Gordon once more aimed his weapon at Transom. But she now had her gun aimed in his direction, the Tracy son firmly targeted. Gordon was not the knowledgeable speaker that John, Jeff or Scott was or the fluid speaker that Virgil or Alan could be. Yet one phrase was easily pulled from his mind and was uttered in the silence that followed.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

Alan stared, mesmerized by the blade that the Hood waved in front of him, reminding him of a snake as it moved to and fro.

The Hood gave a cold smile at the teenager. "Alan. Alone again? It seems as if no one wants to be with you. No one in your family nor your friends will stand by you. I told you once before that we were kindred spirits, two of a kind. Forced by a cruel world to go it alone."

Shaking his head, Alan glared at the man. "You are so wrong. I am nothing like you. I'm Jeff Tracy's son…"

"But he hurt you. You needed him and once more he abandoned you."

Stunned, Alan stepped back for a moment. The Hood couldn't know about that, could he? Suddenly, Alan knew just about what the man knew. Somehow, he completely understood.

"You don't know, do you? You can pick up certain thoughts and feelings, but you can't read minds as much as you can pick out emotions. Especially fears. You know something happened, that I was hurt by my dad's reaction to something but…" Alan almost smiled at the surprised look on the villain's face. "But, what I have been realizing is that I need to give my dad a chance. My dad is a good man and he loves me. Love. It's not a concept you can understand is it? You're a cold, cruel person. You hurt your own family, used people, and enslaved innocent people to gain what you wanted. My dad sacrificed so much to create International Rescue. He would have saved you if he could have. But you can't save everyone, no matter how hard you try."

Glaring at Alan, the Hood took half a step closer to the boy. "He chose to let me die. But I lived. I made my way to a certain Institute and learned to hone my abilities. And I learned something. I can not influence other psis as much, if at all. But non-psis…they are fair game. I wonder what I could do to your precious family, Alan. Could I force them to jump off a cliff? Or maybe I could just shred their minds so that they are lost to you in the cruelest way possible."

Furious, remembered pain and fear swimming to the surface of his mind, Alan lunged towards the Hood only to suddenly find himself flying backwards. Slamming into a nearby console, Alan sat dazed for a moment before forcing himself to his feet. He would not go down without a fight.

Smiling coldly once more, the Hood secured his dagger in its hidden sheath within his sleeve. He wanted to toy a bit with the youngest Tracy before he killed the boy and ripped the soul out of the Tracy family, utterly destroying them. He knew when he plunged his knife into young Alan's heart, the blade would cause them all to bleed. While only Alan's body would grow cold, the joy of life would leach from all of the Tracys.

He couldn't wait for the exquisite pain he would be visiting on them. _Happy Christmas, indeed._

**_A/N - Yes, the older Tracy boys and Emily are still clueless. Jeff and Nathan are still trapped. But is Gordon redeaming himself or what? Lucas is surviving using a battle of the wits (and if you ever saw seaQuest, you know that is a battle in which he is a commando squad unto himself!). And Alan is alone with the Hood. Can he keep his cool and survive long enough for help to arrive? And who can get there first? Will Jeff rush in to save his youngest or will it be Gordon to the rescue of his baby bro? Or will the others realize what is happening in time? No one say Tin-Tin, that was the movie and I have her still off Island with her father, remember? The situation is bad and huh. Should I make it worse before it gets better? Well, duh._**

**_THANKS to my beta Sam1 who sneaked enough time to work on this and to Megz who came up for air from her homework to review it as well. I made some changes afterwards, so any mistakes are mine. And thanks to Sam1's editorial comments - I wish I could leave those in. You would be laughing your freakin' heads off!! I even took one of her comments and gave Lucas a smart aleck response when Transom yelled at him. Thank you girl!_**

**_Now, please please please review...I need the emotional stimulus so much! I love all of your comments and they make me so vey happy. - CC_**


	14. Little Drummer Boy

**Chapter Fourteen – Little Drummer Boy**

**Disclaimer - Deck the halls with mindless folly, falalalalalalalala. I write this story to get my jollies, falalalalalalalala. I do not own Thunderbirds, falalalalalalalala. I do not own seaQuest, falalalalalalalala. Now that that has been established, falalalalalalalala. Please call of the pitbulls, I mean lawyers, falalalalalalalala. **

* * *

Corrine Transom smiled smugly, recognizing that she had Gordon Tracy in a classic Mexican standoff. At less than ten feet between the two of them, Transom was unconcerned with the possibility of him being a better shot than her. She couldn't possibly miss at this range.

Gordon kept his weapon steady. He wasn't bad with a handgun, although he rocked with a long range rifle. But his skill was irrelevant here. At this distance, it was as likely Transom would shoot him as he would shoot her. And if Gordon were to go down, then Lucas would be helpless. Steeling himself, Gordon forced himself to keep Transom in his sights, determined not to let another kid get hurt on his watch.

Lucas had stepped back a few paces from where Gordon had shoved him. He sighed and rolled his eyes, unconsciously imitating Alan. Lucas appreciated the Tracy son's attempt to protect him, but it sometimes got annoying – everyone seemed to think he was this little kid. Watching Gordon and Transom glare at each other over their weapons, Lucas sighed once more. This could go on a long time and if this psycho bitch was after him, then that bald freak was more than likely after Alan. Looking around, his bright blue eyes alighted on a heavy wrench on a nearby work table. Picking it up, Lucas tested its weight in his hand. A cunning smile graced his face. If Transom had been paying attention, she would have known to watch her back.

Transom continued to smiled coldly. She was patient. She could wait for her opportunity. One moment of distraction was all she needed. "Really Gordon. I may call you Gordon, yes? After all, saying Mr. Tracy could get a tad confusing. So many of you. Why must you die in order to protect a meaningless little boy? You could be racing off to defend your baby brother. But I guess an innocent to rescue is more important than protecting your brother. Poor Alan, once more relegated to the position of least importance in the eyes of the Tracys."

Gordon tried not to flinch at the words. Alan had not been a priority for his family last year. If he had, that bastard would have never been able to…The thought still made Gordon sick to his stomach. Just as the fourth Tracy son began to once more mentally beat himself up for his neglect of his younger brother, Gordon caught sight of movement behind Transom. Gordon smiled smugly. He had been a Tracy long enough to appreciate a cunning back play.

The bespectled, orthodontically challenged scientist was unnerved by the smile on Gordon Tracy's face. Transom had been around the Hood long enough to know a look like that never boded well. Before she could inquire as to what Gordon was finding so funny, a sharp pain jolted through her skull and Transom collapsed, insensible, to the floor.

Lucas stood over Transom's still body. Lightly tapping the wrench against his thigh, he grinned at his friend's brother before directing a question to the unconscious scientist.

"Still think I am just a helpless kid?"

Gordon clapped Lucas on the shoulder. "C'mon He-Man. Let's go save my kid brother"

The duo ran off, determined to save their best friend.

* * *

Alan shakily rose from where the Hood had telekinetically thrown him. _"This," _he thought, _"could grow old very quick."_

The Hood smiled coldly at the teen, his expression akin to a cobra hypnotizing a small animal just before it strikes. "Alan, Alan…Really my boy. Why are you causing yourself such grief? You insult me by thinking you can get away. My dear niece is not here to save you, is she?"

"Man, you really are depriving some village of an idiot, aren't you?" Alan almost chuckled at the outraged expression on his nemesis' face. "I am not about to give up. Unlike you, I have a lot to live for. I have a family that loves me." Alan stopped, thinking of everything that had happened over the last few years. Yes, his father, his entire family had let him down, repeatedly. It wasn't just what had happened at his last school. The Tracys had put Alan in a position of being a low priority. But after Spring Break, after everything with the Hood, they had changed. He now knew that part of the problem had been his fault. If he had admitted to his fears, said when things were bothering him, then maybe his family would have realized that it wasn't just his desire to be at home. They might have realized that he had some genuine, rational fears. And he had sprung what had happened with Professor Lynch on his father with no warning. Jeff Tracy loved him. Alan knew that. He could build on that.

Alan looked the Hood squarely in the eye. "My family loves me. My dad loves me. Yeah, they disappointed me. And my dad hurt me, let me down. But he's a good man and if I give him the chance, Dad will make things right. Do you know what it is like to have someone like that in your life? Because I doubt you have ever been that person. To be a person like my dad you have to have compassion and courage. Not just to be a Thunderbird. To be a man who built up a business with his own two hands and not on the blood and sweat of others. To be a man who lost the love of his life but found the strength to raise his sons by himself. To be a man to take such a tragedy and make something so worthwhile as International Rescue. But in the end, that is your problem, isn't it? You aren't a man, you are a monster."

The Hood growled savagely, sounding much like the monster Alan had named him. Clenching his fist and moving his arm upwards, Alan found himself floating in the air, several feet off the ground. The pressure around his throat was an agonizing flashback to the Bank of London. _"Damn," _Alan thought. _"I really need to learn a few things. Lesson one: Don't antagonize the bad guy when you don't have any back up." _As the Hood unclenched his fist and Alan fell to the ground, gasping from a combination of the near strangulation and the sudden impact with the hard floor. _"Dad, guys, Lucas, ANYONE – help would be real good about now." _

* * *

John looked around the room. Virgil was playing a Christmas carol on the piano. Scott was dozing on the couch. As John's met Emily's eyes, she smiled sweetly at him. Walking over to where he was standing, his girlfriend placed a delicate manicured hand on John's arm.

"Hey Starman." Running her hand in a comforting gesture over his arms, Emily kept her voice low. "I think we should go take a peek and make sure Gordon is OK. Would that help you relax?"

Tracing her cheek with his finger, John smiled at Emily. She really could read him like a book. Taking her hand, John led Emily towards his father's office. Even if Gordon was still mad at him, John would feel better. Not only could he see how Gordon was doing, but he could peek at the security monitors and see how close Dad, Captain Bridger and the boys were to coming back. Maybe it was the storm. Maybe it was the family's pain and horror at what had happened to Alan. Maybe it was all the trauma of the last year: the Hood, Alan's abduction, the incident on the seaQuest. John wasn't sure. But the cold finger running down his spine had become more intense in the last few minutes. And the smell of lilacs that John had always associated with his mother had been assaulting his nose for nearly a half hour. Between the smell of the fireplace and the apple and cinnamon potpourri Onaha placed around the house this time of the year, John shouldn't have smelled anything else. But several times in the years since his mother had died, John would smell the scent of lilacs and something bad had always happened to a family member. Gordon's hydrofoil accident, an incident when Scott was in the Air Force (he still wasn't sure of the exact details on that one), Alan's abduction – all times he had smelled his mother's scent. It was never a good sign.

"_Mom, I hope you are with us now. We could really use an angel. I have a bad feeling that something is really wrong."_

* * *

Having been practically glaring his watch into moving faster, Jeff knew the exact time when the door leading from the storage unit into the silos and hangers hidden underground would open. The alarm – not a blaring claxon for the rescue but a soft chime on the panel – would begin to ring when the door would pop open for ten seconds. Just long enough to slip back out. Silently thanking Brains for that recent update the scientist was betaing, Jeff hoped they could quickly slide out and get to their sons. Having motioned to Bridger, Jeff prayed the man understood. The heart lodged in his own throat was currently making speech impossible.

Standing next to the door, he didn't look back to see if Nathan was with him. But as he heard the pounding feet behind him, Jeff smiled in satisfaction. They were free and nothing was going to stop them from getting to their boys.

* * *

Alan panted, exhausted and frustrated. He needed some kind of distraction. He could try and wear the Hood down. But he hadn't been sleeping well for the past month and felt physically drained to begin with. Alan wasn't sure who would give first – him or the Hood. If it was the Hood, Alan could save himself and confine the villain. But if it was Alan who faltered, there was no doubt in the teen's mind – it would be at the cost of his life.

The Hood smiled evilly, he knew Alan was weakening. Ignoring his own exhaustion and waning energy, he refused to consider that this son of Jeff Tracy could defeat him twice. Moving ever so much closer to the fifteen-year-old, the Hood slipped his hand subtly into his sleeve as he began to taunt the boy once more. "How bitter it must be for you, Alan. Abandoned and alone, waiting for a rescue that will never come."

Cocking an eyebrow, Alan glared at the man. "Really dude, you need some new dialogue. That's the same thing you said to my dad up on Five." Watching his enemy, Alan saw that the man was getting tired. If Alan moved quickly, he might be able to get away. Alan knew these tunnels, if he could rig something up there was a good chance he could pin the Hood down to one place and get some help.

Before either the Hood or Alan could make their move, pounding footsteps could be heard echoing into the silo.

Gordon and Lucas ran into the silo of Thunderbird Three. In the shadow of the big red rocket, they were relieved and horrified to see Alan so close to the Hood. Unsure of what was happening, the pair stopped cold where they were.

Alan grinned at the sight of his friend and his brother. Obviously, Lucas had gotten away from Transom – the fear that the other boy was being stalked by the red-headed scientist had been forced to the back of his mind during his struggle with the Hood – and at least one member of his family was here to help. The feeling of security in having a family member close by swept over the teenager. It was all going to be OK. Momentarily forgetting about the imminent threat of the Hood, Alan began to head in their direction.

But the Hood had not forgotten about Alan. Using the boy's momentary distraction to his advantage, the villain pulled the dagger from his over-sized sleeves, yelling, "Die, Alan Tracy! For the sins of your family, die!" The knife plunged in a downward arc, aiming directly at Alan's heart.

**_A/N - OK, did I traumatize everyone with that ending? Gordon and Lucas got there, but WAS it in time? Jeff and Nathan are on their way as well. John and Emily are on their way to Command and Control (aka Jeff's office), as they had become concerned. See - the "elders" are not completely clueless - just distracted. I wonder how much more harm can I do? (Insert evil laugh here...)_**

**_Thanks to Megz for betaing this chapter. It allowed me to traumatize you sooner...I mean, it let me post so much earlier than I would have otherwise. I added a few things afterwards, so any errors are my fault. Chapter fifteen is just about done. So be nice, review and I could have the next chapter up n a few days. (Psychological abuse and emotional blackmail, all in one fell swoop. Huh. It is a sure thing. I'm going to Hell.) - CC_**


	15. Angels We Have Heard On High

**Chapter 15 - Angels We Have Heard on High**

**_A/N - (Mary's Boy Child/Oh My Lord - seriously, one of my all time fave carols) Oh, my word, I don't own Thunderbirds. Oh, my word, I don't own seaQuest. Oh, my word, I am just playing and hope you will play along. Christmas Bells is my story but I am borrowing the rest._**

* * *

Alan's first thought was that the Hood really needed to stop watching those B movies. He sounded like the campy villains in some old twentieth century flick. Unfortunately, Alan's second thought was _"Oh, my God, that hurts." _Looking down at his chest, seeing bright red replace the pale yellow of his t-shirt, followed by the Hood pulling the dripping dagger back, Alan fell to his knees, seeking out the horrified faces of Lucas and Gordon. As he lost his grip on consciousness, the teenager was afraid. Afraid of leaving two people he loved alone with this monster, afraid of failing his family but mainly, afraid of dying. _"Please, God, I'm only fifteen. I can't die. I can't leave my family like this. Please, I love them and I don't wanna die." _The last of his strength gone, Alan slid to the floor and the blackness overwhelmed him.

"NOOOO!" The Hood looked up from glaring at the collapsed form of his nemesis. Gordon Tracy, looking much younger than his twenty years, was staring in horror at the sight of his baby brother bleeding out on Thunderbird Three's silo floor. Tears filled his green eyes. From where he was, it was impossible to tell if Alan was dead but Gordon had seen the vicious blade colored with his brother's blood. Part of Gordon wanted to vomit on the spot but forcing himself to look at the man responsible, Gordon steeled himself.

Raising the gun he still had clutched in his hand from his fight with Transom, Gordon began to move towards his fallen sibling. In a shaky voice, he addressed the man he now hated with all his heart, "You son of a bitch. Get away from my brother."

Cocking his head to one side, the Hood smiled coldly. "Alan is dead. You failed your brother. But maybe you don't feel as responsible. You were not there the day your father left me to die, were you?"

Gordon said nothing. No, he hadn't been there. That was more than two years ago. He could recall the rescue. He and Alan were safely back on Tracy Island during the rescue in Malaysia. Gordon was still recovering from the hydrofoil accident and Alan was being home schooled. While Gordon would work on his physical therapy, Alan sat nearby with his text books. Allie had just finished a math test when they heard Thunderbird One begin its descent. His little brother had helped him up to the patio to await their family's return. Virgil and Scott had appeared after a short time but there was no sign of Jeff. Gordon could still remember Alan's excited questions and then his puzzled one: Where was Dad? Scott had sighed, telling Alan that certain rescues got to Dad and to just give their father some space. It was only after the whole mess last spring that Gordon would realize how deeply it affected Jeff not to have been able to save the mine owner. While they all felt guilty whenever they failed to save a rescue victim, Jeff now had the added burden of knowing that by not saving the Hood, he had let the man have an avenue to harm his family. Sparing his brother a quick glance, Gordon fought back the tears gathering in his eyes. _"Please, Allie. Please don't be dead. None of us could cope with that. And if you die because of this monster, you may as well have killed Dad. He won't survive it. I don't know if any of us can."_

* * *

John and Emily entered Jeff's home office quietly, not wanting to startle Gordon. Emily had spent years studying human behavior as part of becoming and being a physician in order to more effectively treat her patients. John had been a brother for his entire life; studying and understanding what makes his brothers ticked saved him from getting ulcers and migraines.

Walking past the doorway, John frowned as he looked around the office. The monitors were on, but the chair Gordon should have been in was pushed back from the desk, empty. The entire room was eerily quiet. Monitors continued to emit small electronic noises.

Emily looked around the spacious room. Fascinated by the individual portraits of the Tracy family – in full Thunderbird gear – that had replaced the mural that covered the far wall, Emily noted somewhere in the back of her mind that the knowledge that the man she loved and the family she had come to feel a part of were active in something that was both incredibly worthwhile and amazingly dangerous. How could they live with such a danger to those they loved? Tracing John's face in his portrait, she sighed. Emily realized that she could soon be wondering and worried about him and his family every time she heard of International Rescue being called out. _"I knew there was something special about the Tracys. When it was just something unique about John, I could rack that up to being in love. But the more I got to know his family, the more I felt they were special. Can I really live with the risk they willingly place themselves in?" _A soft sigh emitting from her lips, Emily looked sad yet determined. She couldn't imagine life without John…and his family had also found a place in her heart. They had welcomed her, making her a part of their lives. They had trusted her with the most closely guarded secret. Bowing her head slightly for a moment, she raised her face to look at all the portraits. Emily Haas loved John Tracy, and she adored his family. In the end, there was no choice.

John became distracted by the sight of Emily's fascination with their Thunderbird portraits. Loving her like he did, John could discern the fears that were running through her as she fully came to grip with their lives. Seeing the steely look firmly claim her face, John sighed with relief. He had always believed their love would over come Emily's fears. But it was nice to be proven right.

Once John was satisfied that everything would be OK with Emily, he began to once more consider the room they were in. Gordon knew that with the current situation, someone had to keep watch over the monitors. Using the watches wouldn't work until Five was back in communications with base. Suddenly, John raised his head. The soft chime was steady and out of place in the room. Moving closer to the bank of monitors, John took note of the one that was matching a soft beeping light. "Hey, Em, according to this readout, someone triggered the security system in storage room six." Frowning, the second Tracy son played with a couple of knobs before pulling the chair up so that he could observe the monitors better.

Emily looked puzzled as she asked. "Is there anything important about that storage room?"

Pondering her question, John nodded. "Yes, it's the only storage room with direct access to the outside. If you go through a small cave, less than ten feet in depth, there is a hidden access panel to open an outside door. To be honest, the panel is hidden for two reasons: Security and Brains' fear that in high winds debris could easily damage the panel. If that happened, it would lock down for ten minutes. It used to be a lock down until someone did an override, but Brains decided it was too easy for someone to miss it. The alarm – that's the chime – is louder on Five but…"

"With the storm, Five wouldn't know." John nodded grimly at Emily's quick grasp on the situation at hand.

Continuing, he welcomed the comforting hand now on his shoulder. "According to the read-outs, the panel was compromised – either by debris or someone found it and forced it open, the first is more likely – and it looks like someone triggered the motion sensors near the door a couple of minutes ago. Someone who knew it would open for ten seconds before sealing again…"

"Which would indicate it was someone who knows the system. The only question is was it your dad or Alan?" John smiled at his girlfriend. She was picking up on this quick.

"More than likely it would be dad. The ten second thing? It was added two weeks ago. I doubt anyone has filled Allie in on it yet." Looking at the monitor, he added. "Someone entered the storage room through the cave. It wasn't a break in, since I can see here in the system logs that a code was used and we are the only ones who should know the codes." Cocking his head to one side, he raised his eyes to Emily's before returning his focus to the monitors. Randomly switching the camera settings, John's jaw dropped at the sight of an unconscious body sprawled on the floor near Thunderbird One.

"Oh – My – God," Emily breathed. "Who is that?"

John's face became deathly pale. "If I'm not mistaken, that is Transom. Please, God, not the Hood again…"

"The Hood?" Emily questioned. "No one in their right mind calls themselves the Hood."

"Since that is the lunatic who tried to kill my whole family last spring, whether or not he is in his right mind is already in question." Flipping through the settings, John breathed a sigh of relief at finding Gordon and Lucas running through one hallway, while another monitor caught a glimpse of Jeff and Nathan Bridger hurrying through another corridor. "OK, OK," he muttered. "So where is Alan?"

If John had been pale before, it was nothing when he caught a glimpse of Alan in Thunderbird Three's silo. While the sound was not caught, the horror on Alan's face was clear when the Hood approached his youngest brother, a deadly looking dagger raised high. John abruptly stood, the chair pushing back at his sudden movement until it banged into the wall. "I…I gotta get down there." John pulled open a drawer; only to find the gun their father hid there missing. Realizing that Gordon must have taken it, John considered running to get another when he witnessed the Hood use his telekinesis to fling Alan into a nearby console. "Em, go stay with Scott…Tell Virgil I may need his medical skills."

Emily glared at John. "Virgil can take care of Scott. I'm going with you."

"Emmy…"

"John Glenn Tracy, spin the wheel, buy a vowel and get a clue. You may not realize it, but I did my internship in an inner-city hospital in Los Angeles. I have been patching people up while gang bangers and drug dealers brought their disputes into the ER. If you think I am staying safe and cozy while my medical skills can save a life, maybe the life of someone I care about, you are nuts. I am going with you. Now, no more arguing - let's move it!"

Grabbing her hand, John allowed himself a small smile as he led Emily to his portrait. Entering, he gave the code to take them down to Thunderbird Three's silo. Holding onto the woman he loved, John couldn't help but think, _"Damn, but she's gonna make a great Tracy."_

* * *

Jeff Tracy and Nathan Bridger ran frantically through the causeway leading from the storage room to the silos. The closest bay to where they were was Thunderbird Two. Bursting into the open, the men began to run past the big green workhorse of the Thunderbird vehicles. Stopping in front of Two, Jeff stood, panting in fear and exhaustion, lookng both ways. "OK, that way" he pointed to his left, "heads to Thunderbird One's silo. In the opposite direction is Thunderbird Three's silo. The odds are that Alan would have either gone through the storage unit or jumped in through the air ducts. If it was the storage unit, we would have more than likely seen some evidence of it. Alan used the vent system before when he was trying to get away from the Hood. He may have been willing to use it again."

Nathan nodded, asking "Where is the closest access point from where the boys were to in here?"

Thinking for a minute, Jeff locked his jaw. "The main hanger. There is an access point less than fifty feet from "Alan's Cove" that drops into the main hanger. From there, Alan could lead Lucas anywhere in the complex." Turning, he once more ran, this time heading into the area where the Tracy kept the jets.

Looking around, the men searched desperately for indicators that they were headed in the right direction. Mindful of the passing minutes and the increased danger to the teenagers, both men tried to push down their fears and focus on searching for any clues.

Bridger bent down and picked up a small toy dolphin. "Well, they were here." He showed the figure to Jeff. "Ben gave this to Lucas after the kidnapping in Hawaii. Said if he kept a dolphin with him, he would always have someone to rescue him." Bridger gave a soft chuckle. Bending down, the submarine captain examined the floor. Looking up at the ceiling, he pointed to an air vent. "Judging from the marks on the floor, I would guess that the boys came through there. Where they went from there, I am hoping you know."

Jeff looked thoughtful. "A typical fifteen year would head to Thunderbird One's silo. It's closest to the house. But Alan could be afraid of leading the Hood to the family, yet want to get a message to us. If Alan were to go to Three's silo, he could use the internal communications system. It doesn't rely on Five."

"But Alan had Lucas with him. No matter how upset he may have been with you," Nathan ignored the guilty look on his friend's face, "Alan thinks like a soldier. He would have wanted to protect a civilian."

"Either thought is valid. Alan could have gone either way."

Bridger nodded. "OK, so I'll head – what is that way again? Thunderbird One?" Jeff gave a brief nod. "OK, so I will head that way, you head in the other direction. If you find nothing, head back to the opposite silo and meet up with me. I'll do the same."

Jeff acquiesced, nodding to Nathan. His haunted face concerned Bridger. "We'll get to them in time, Jeff. He won't hurt them."

Taking a brief, shaky intake of air, Jeff nodded once more. The cold feeling that had grabbed Jeff when the Hood had previously attacked and when Alan was kidnapped was back. One of his children was in grave danger. The terror racing through his mind made him almost certain – the Hood was back and his baby boy was in the fight of his life. _"Please Lucy, be with our baby, be with Alan. I can't lose out little boy. Be with him until I can get there. He is such a big part of you that if I lose him, I…Oh, God, Lucy I just can't lose Alan."_

* * *

Gordon edged ever closer to his fallen brother, the red-head almost smiling when he saw the slight rise and fall of Alan's chest, accompanied by the smallest movement of the teen's arm. Alan was alive. Now, he just had to get his brother some help. Gordon knew that without medical attention, they could still lose Alan and that was the one thing he had some control over. _"Allie, I am so sorry I didn't stop you from getting hurt. But I will get you back to the villa and some help. Thank God Emily is here. I don't think Virgil's skills would be enough and with Brains up on Five, we would be hard pressed to help you and it is too long a flight to the mainland. So just hold on, Sprout. Please. Just hold on a bit longer." _

The Hood coldly observed the younger man's approach. _"So, yet another son-of-a-Tracy thinks he can defeat me?" _he thought, furious. "You are a fool, Gordon Tracy. Fools do not deserve to live." With a shake of the villain's head, Gordon found himself flying through the air. With a cry, Gordon slammed painfully into the wall. The gun he had clenched in his hand dropped to the ground and slid across the floor, much as Gordy slipped to the floor in a daze.

The problem of the fourth Tracy son out of the way, the Hood turned back to Alan, completely disregarding the other boy, who had watched the scene play out in shock. He recognized him as the Wolenczak boy. Lucas. Yes, that was his name. Transom, apparently, had failed him. _"She had better be dead. Or she will wish that she was." _Standing over Alan, the Hood noted the same signs that had given Gordon such hope. His face twisted cruelly, as now he knelt over Alan, slapping the boy's face with his free hand while he still clutched the bloody dagger. "Alan. Alan, wake up, dear boy." Eyelids raised ever so slightly as exhausted blue eyes stared up at the villain, horror filling their depths as the situation became clear to Alan. "Excellent. It would be no pleasure ending your life if you are not aware of it." Raising his voice so that Gordon could clearly hear him, "I want your father to know that you were afraid and in great pain as I ended your life. I want the great Jeff Tracy to know that you died, knowing that he once more failed you. I want you to die, alone and helpless, just as he left me. But most of all, I simply want you to die."

A tear rolled down Alan's face at the thought of his father. He knew that his death would devastate his father. Jeff Tracy did love him. And he loved his father. It couldn't end like this…Then to Alan's terror; he saw the knife in the Hood's hand, still red with his life blood, raised high above the mad man's head.

"Now," the Hood crooned, "now, you die, Alan Tracy."

**BANG!**

The Hood continued to stare into Alan's eyes but the dagger clutched in his hand never swung downward. Instead, it dropped, useless, to the floor. He went to say something only for blood to trickle out from his lips. The mad man's hate filled eyes glazed over and the lids slid shut. Silently he fell to the floor, dead.

Alan turned his head as much as he could. Lucas stood only a few feet away, a gun clutched in his hands. Tears poured out of his friend's eyes and his mouth trembled almost as badly as the hands that held the still smoking weapon. Looking over at Alan, Lucas gave a weak smile.

"I couldn't let him kill you Alan. I just couldn't."

Alan tried to say something to comfort and reassure his friend but the darkness over took him once more.

**_A/N - A running gag between me and Megz has been no matter what else I did to Alan, I had never stabbed him. Guess I can't say it any more, can I?_**

**_But seriously, who thought it would be Lucas to take out the Hood? Alan has rubbed off on the kid or what? Seriously though, the Hood could have easily killed Alan but he had to be dramatic. That was a fatal dramatic pause. Snicker. What will John, Emily and Jeff discover when they get there? How badly is Alan hurt? Was Lucas in time? _**

**_Sigh. Will Alan survive? You know, if I am in a good mood, he will. Of course, I just went back to work after some vacation time to find a disgusting stack of work waiting for me. If you want me to save the kid...REVIEW!! Would I be so cruel as to bump off Alan just because I would be so much happier if I got reviews? That doesn't seem like a lot, does it? If you want the question answered - I almost have 16 done, I could be persuaded to post by the end of the week. (Yes, I know the have medication for my issues. But I prefer to torture characters to taking happy pills.) Thanks to Megz for the beta. She managed it done between assignments and I am so grateful. Later! - CC_**


	16. I Believe in Father Christmas

**

* * *

******

Chapter Sixteen – I Believe in Father Christmas

Disclaimer - Santa Baby, Thunderbirds would be so nice; Santa Baby, seaQuest could add some spice; Santa Baby, just keep the lawyer off and hurry down the chimney tonight.

Oh, year. Forgot. No chimney. Sigh. If I had the money, I would have one. But we had to pay for a new heating system last year, is that close enough?

Lady Penelope and Parker had arrived in the Ausland Confederacy capital, following a lead from an International Rescue operative. The elegant blonde aristocrat raised an eyebrow as they stood outside of the residence of Andrea Dre, Secretary of Defense for the Confederacy. "M'lady," Parker began. "How likely is it that a woman of such influence as Secretary Dre would have anything to do with a villain like the Hood?"

"Parker," Penelope gently rebuked, "this woman betrayed the UEO when she was Secretary General, conspired to kill their political leaders and a sixteen-year-old boy. To her it is all about power. And the Hood is a source of power. One of his "investments" when he had his diamond mine was funds – under the table, of course – to numerous politicians. That sounds right up Dre's alley."

Knocking firmly on the door, the pair was mildly surprised when Andrea Dre opened the door. Penelope gave a cold smile that frighteningly reminded Dre of the Hood. "Good day, Madame Secretary. I am Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward. My associate and I are investigating the escape of a villain who calls himself the Hood. We have tracked him and his cohort, Corrine Transom, to Ausland Territory. Now, I understand that one of your stealth boats went missing last night. It seems, shall we say, convenient."

Andrea was pale and nervous, but glad that she had the chance to work on her story. There was no security footage that could tie her to the theft – discovered much sooner than she had hoped – but Dre now saw a chance to send the hounds after the Hood before he could cause her downfall. Smiling to cover her angst, she nodded. "Yes, the deceptive ease of the theft would fit into what we know about the Hood. In addition, someone found a picture that we believe may have been dropped by the theif or thieves." Reaching into a small table next to her door, she pulled out a photograph and handed it to the pair. "Now, I recognize the boy on the left. Lucas Wolenczak, I, um, met him earlier this year." Andrea ignored the cold look Penny and Parker gave her at that version of events. "But no one has been able to identify the other boy, and facial recognition software has failed to make a match so far."

Penny accepted the picture, her breath freezing in horror at the sight. Looking at Parker, she saw the same fear in his face. Alan. Abruptly, they turned and hurried back down the path to FAB-1. Ignoring Andrea's dismay at their appropriating the photo, they knew that they had to make their way to Tracy Island as soon as possible. Before it was too late.

* * *

John and Emily had almost reached their destination – Thunderbird Three's silo – when the cold chill that had trickled along his spine several times that day now encased him as if he had been dumped and sealed into an iceberg. _Alan!_ John thought in a near panic. Something was terribly wrong with his baby brother. He just knew it.

Emily tried to focus on what was ahead of them. From what she had seen on the monitor, Alan was going to have some serious bumps and bruises. And that was the best case scenario. Emily had been surprised to see Alan thrown without the – God, was that guy really named "the Hood"? – the Hood ever laying a hand on him. In the years since she had become a doctor, Emily had seen injuries caused either by a psychic or the result of using psychic abilities. To her, the development of the human mind was a natural step in human evolution. But, as with any power from fire to nuclear to psychic, a power misused could be disastrous. It was Emily's deepest wish that the power did not cause irreparable harm to the Tracys. She had seen how much they loved Alan, how protective they were of him, when the teenager was brought into the ER of the hospital she worked at in Hawaii. If anything were to happen to him…A sudden whiff of a strong scent distracted the physician from her morose thoughts.

"John?" The astronomer looked over at Emily, pulled from his anxious musings by the confused tone of her voice. When John nodded, Emily continued. "John, I could swear I smell lilacs. It's…odd."

Closing his eyes, John sighed. "Em, you'll think I'm nuts, but…my mother always wore lilac scents. Her soap, body spray, powder…all lilac scented. And at times, times when things are bad, I smell lilacs. I think Mom is here." Seeing Emily's huge eyes, he groaned. "You do think I'm nuts."

"John, your family is secretly the Thunderbirds, your youngest brother is currently being tossed around by a psychic nutcase and I am following you to an underground silo for a rocket ship. Your late mother hanging around? That would be the easiest thing to swallow." John gave a light chuckle that stilled when Emily softly asked, "Do you think she would like me?" It almost broke his heart to see the doubts Emily had to her self-worth beyond her medical skills. Emily rarely spoke of her family, except that they were all gone. In a rare moment, she had indicated that her mother had been "embarrassed" by her daughter's genius IQ and academic achievements. He knew her family had been part of the social scene in New York, their fathers having met at a business conference years before. John had the distinct feeling neither parent had given Emily the love and approval she needed. Jeff was quickly becoming a surrogate father to the young woman. But he could see it would be important for Emily to know what John was sure of. Kissing her lightly on the cheek, John whispered, "Mom would have loved you."

Emily's small smile stilled as she felt a warmth on her opposite cheek. Almost as if someone had kissed that cheek as well. Smiling again, she knew John was right. Lucy Tracy was welcoming her as well.

Then the platform stopped and the doors opened so the couple could see the silo. The sight before them froze the pair before Emily's medical and John's Thunderbird training took over.

"Alan!" John cried out, even as he helped Emily off the platform. She had barely landed on the ground when the physician took off running towards the fallen teenager. Lucas stood to the side with a gun still clutched in his hands. Gordon, looking a bit dazed and in pain himself, came up behind the other teen and pulled the weapon from his hands.

"It's OK, Lucas. You can let go of the gun now." Gordon put down the weapon and the placed an arm around the now trembling sixteen-year-old. John and Emily could take care of Alan. Gordon knew from the pain in his back and the ringing in his ears that he would be of limited use in treating his wounded baby brother. But he could help Alan's friend. He leaned close, whispering, "You had to do it Lucas. It doesn't make it better. Taking a life never can. But I want you to remember you had no choice. The Hood was about to kill Alan. The fact that he didn't is because of you. Thank you."

Lucas leaned in closer to Gordon. The red-headed Tracy son really was a lot like Ben. He needed that at the moment. Tears filled his eyes as he watched John and Emily began to frantically treat his friend.

Looking up, John saw the distraught pair and knew they needed to feel a part of this. "Gordo – take Lucas and go into Three's stores and grab a full medi-kit and some blankets. Also, see if we still have that collapsible stretcher in there." John nodded as the pair headed off to grab the needed supplies before turning his attention back to Alan. Brushing back the blonde's hair, he softly asked, "Emmy? How bad is it?"

Focused on her patient, Emily paused before answering. "It's not as bad as it looks, John. He's lost more blood than I would like but it seems to be clotting already. I don't think anything vital was hit. Alan has a lot of soft tissues injuries and I can't rule out a concussion from the bump on his head. But he is going into shock. We need those blankets so we can begin to warm him up." As if on cue, Gordon and Lucas ran up to the scene and handed Emily the medi-kit and John the blankets, which he began to arrange over Alan. As the pair began to assemble the stretcher, they listened as intently as John did while Emily continued her exam. "The wound in his shoulder…a few inches in several directions and it would be…questionable. I'll know more once I get him to the infirmary."

Seeing Emily's anxiety over his younger brother, John decided to try and relax her with a bit of humor. John leaned closer to Emily as she applied a pressure bandage to Alan's wound. "Do you know how hot you are when you act all doctorish?"

Emily grinned, whispering back, "I'll give you a full physical later."

Having heard the entire exchange, Gordon and Lucas looked at each other, wrinkling their faces with a silent, "Ewwww." There were some things brothers and friends should never have to know.

* * *

Jeff was almost at the silo for Thunderbird Three when a loud noise echoed down the halls, passing over his head like a streak of lightening. It only took half a heartbeat, but when Jeff identified the sound, he froze. A gunshot. That was a gunshot. _"Alan, oh, please God, not Alan."_ He began to sprint down the causeway, desperate to get to his son – yet terrified beyond all comprehension as to what he would find when he got there.

Running into the silo, Jeff stopped abruptly at the scene in front of him. Gordon and Lucas were assembling a stretcher, the Hood lay still a few feet away and John and Emily were both bent over…"Alan!" Lucas and both conscious Tracy sons turned at the sound of Jeff Tracy's cry. Emily, focused on her patient, never looked up as the frantic father kneeled beside his youngest son's head. "Allie? Sprout? Please, please, you have to be alright."

John reached over to touch his father's arm. "Dad, Em thinks he'll be alright. The Hood knocked him around some but the knife wound doesn't look too bad. But we need to get him to the infirmary, he needs to be treated for shock."

Nodding slightly to acknowledge his second born son's words, Jeff's eyes never left Alan's face. Seeing Alan so still seemed unnatural for his always active youngest child. Helping John lift Alan onto the stretcher while Emily maintained pressure on the shoulder wound, he fell into place besides the stretcher as they hurried from the silo.

Gordon and Lucas began to follow when Lucas froze, turning back to stare at the Hood's body. "Gordon? Shouldn't we do something about him?"

Now it was Gordon's turn to freeze. He was tempted to suggest something possibly illegal and definitely immoral to do with the body, he instead told Lucas, "Kid, one thing you learn in rescues – worry about the living now, mourn the dead later."

Lucas merely stared before stating, "Well, unless you want to lead the authorities down here when this is all over…" At Gordon's abashed expression, Lucas gave a small smile. "I am a genius, dude. So let's grab the body, gun and knife and let's set the scene in the main hanger."

Gathering everything (including the Hood) and dumping them on a cart, the duo began to trek back to the main hanger. Watching Lucas cautiously, Gordon found a small smile playing on his lips as he observed his brother's friend. The kid really did have a cunning mind. Something the prankster Tracy could use on occasion. Seeing Gordy's fascination, Lucas raised an eyebrow as they left the silo. Gordon's smile grew as he threw an arm around Lucas' shoulder.

"Kid, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Nathan Bridger ran into the silo for Thunderbird One only to stop short much as Lucas had done earlier, staring at the big blue rocket in wonder and awe. "Damn, Jeff. And I was so smug showing you around seaQuest. I have to say – I am duly impressed."

A sudden noise caused Bridger to whirl around. As he watched, a red-headed woman began to rise from where she had been sprawled on the ground. When she looked up and saw him watching her, her face twisted into a sudden snarl. Bridger was stunned for a moment as the woman scrambled for a gun ten feet away.

Transom did not know who the newcomer was, but she knew one thing: He had to be with the Tracys, probably part of International Rescue. She knew he would try and stop her from finding – and killing – her target. And she wanted to live. To her the answer was simple – eliminate this man and she could then find and destroy Lucas Wolenczak.

* * *

Virgil sat next to Scott, observing his oldest brother in his light doze. Thinking of all Scott had done for the family in the years since their mother's death, Virgil thought about how much Scott had sacrificed. John was finally with someone who made his life complete. Scott deserved that as well. Tucking in the quilt around his brother, Virgil smiled. He would have to think on it. How to introduce Scott to the perfect woman for him?

Sitting in a nearby lounger, Virgil rolled his eyes. He would love to run the idea past one of his brothers but if he wasn't mistaken, John had given up on waiting for Gordy and went to go have it out with his brother. But as there were no raised voices and Emily hadn't come running to retrieve her medical bag from the living room, Virgil was taking it as a good sign.

Emily. Maybe Emily knew someone who would be good for Scott. Smiling again, Virgil conceded one fact: Any one who would be perfect for the oldest Tracy brother would have to have a pair of brass ones, an iron will and the ability to stand up for themselves. Scott would never respect the person otherwise. _"Ah, Scotty," _he mused. _"We really need to find you Miss Right, instead of just Miss Right Now." _

Picking up a magazine from a nearby table, Virgil sat comfortable, ignoring the discomfort that had been plaguing him for a while. The stress of the day had to be getting to him. Once the family was all back together and the storm had passed, Virgil was sure the feeling would pass.

* * *

Cutting back into the main hanger, Gordon and Lucas unceremoniously dumped the Hood's body on the floor. Positioning the gun and knife nearby, the two began to toss ideas around to explain everything. "I got it!" Lucas crowed. "They just escaped from prison, so they would need money. They were trying to get away, ended up here and saw a chance to try and extort some money from your dad. Alan and I were on the beach, we really did try and escape into here by the air vents. The Hood and Bucky Bimbette followed, Alan got hurt. Huh. Do I have to admit to knocking one out and shooting the other?"

Gordon patted the kid on the shoulder. "Nah. One of us will deal with the shooting. If need be, John can always create some fake security footage. My prints are already on the gun. I'll deal with that one. But give Scott some of the credit for you nailing Transom." At Lucas' puzzled expression, he patted the shoulder once more. "Scott, Mr. Perfect, has one bad habit. He forgets to put tools away. Drives Virgil and Brains crazy. Frankly, it relieves John and I. Makes Scott seem more human."

The pair were chuckling at that when they heard a sudden shot. Gordon looked to the side. "That came from Thunderbird One's silo. Oh. No." Lucas grew worried at how pale the red head had become. "Where's Captain Bridger?" Looking back at Lucas, he explained, "Captain Bridger went with Dad to find you two. They wanted to apologize. If Dad is in the tunnels, then Bridger should be as well."

Quickly, they began to run towards One's silo, Lucas praying with every footstep. _"Please, please, please…Let Captain Bridger be OK. I need him so much. Yes, it hurt when he wouldn't listen. But I know he loves me. He loves me more than my so-called real father ever has. I should have told him what happened months ago. If he is hurt because someone wanted me dead, I…" _Lucas refused to even think about the possibilities.

* * *

**_A/N - OK, ding-dong the Hood is dead, Alan is being taken to the infirmary but GASP! What will happen with Transom and Bridger?_**

**_No. Seriously. I have yet to finish chapter seventeen. I haven't decided yet. _**

**_Lucas and Gordon - a scary combo of a clever mind and a devious one. Jeff has his youngest son back, but can all wounds, physical and emotional, be healed? And what will happen when he finds out about Scott? Are Lucas and Gordon still in danger? Will Penny get there in time to help or just clean up the mess? And has anyone looked outside to see if the storm has passed?_**

**_Reviews would be most appreciated as foul weather is due for the next few days, my main co-worker is out for surgery and the powers that be transfered our part-timer, went through the hiring process for a replacement and then today decided we really didn't need one. What drugs are they on and when do they get passed down the line? Please help!! I can be nice to characters if you are nice to me...Or...Let's see, sudden blood clots for Alan or stray bullet for Lucas or...I am NOT a psychotic witch! _**

**_Well, yeah, I am, but how did you know? If Sam1 and Megz would stop laughing I might thank them. OK, fine. I am gonna go sulk and think evil thoughts. Later! - CC_**

* * *


	17. Angels Among Us

**Chapter 17 – Angels Among Us**

**_Disclaimer - (tune: Here Comes Santa Claus) Here comes Thunderbirds, here come Thunderbirds, all on Tracy Island. CC doesn't own the boys, she will just play with them for a while. She also does not own seaQuest, except on DVD. But she will use the characters as well as some OCs..._**

* * *

John and Jeff ran along the corridors that connected the silos and hanger into a direct access to the infirmary. Emily, who had kept up behind them, began to pull medical supplies from the cabinets and off of shelves. "John," she called out. "Go get Virgil. Then stay with Scott until I call." When he looked to protest, Emily glared him into silence. "Honey, you told me yourself. Virgil has the most medical training. Now, when Gordon gets here, he can go sit with Scott or maybe Lucas or Captain Bridger can. But he shouldn't be left alone with his injury."

"His what?" Jeff uncharacteristically squeaked. John and Emily looked at each other guiltily.

"Sorry, Dad," John started. "I guess we forgot. Scott got knocked into the pool by a hammock and hit his head but Virgil pulled him out and Emily patched him up."

Jeff looked panicky. First his baby and now his firstborn? "Are there any other traumas that I should know about?"

Emily giggled as John shook his head no. Shooing him to leave, Emily added to her boyfriend as he turned to walk away, "Don't forget to tell big brother that if he moves his tushy from that couch he can forget about desserts for as long as I am here." John chuckled as he left the room. After a moment, the doctor looked up from inserting an IV into Alan's hand to catch the odd glances being directed at her by the Tracy father. She smiled, encouraging him to hang the IV from a designated hook. As Emily continued to work on the Tracy baby, Jeff returned to focusing on his youngest, a slight smile on his face. She really would make a great Tracy.

* * *

Gordon ran into Thunderbird One's silo, Lucas tight on his heels. As they entered, they were horrified to see Captain Bridger struggling with Transom for the gun. _"Damn," _Gordon thought, _"I was so anxious to get to Alan, I never thought of tying up Transom or even grabbing her weapon." _

Before either Gordon or Lucas could do anything to help Bridger, Transom dug her high heeled boot into the sub captain's ankle. Now, if Bridger had been in uniform that may not have bothered him much. But the khaki shorts had been teamed with a pair of canvas shoes, perfect for a vacation on a tropical isle – not much use in a fight where your opponent was happy to use such unfair tactics.

"Damn it!" Bridger exclaimed, jumping back slightly. Transom was quick to take advantage of the situation.

"Get back. I don't want to have to kill you, but I have no reservations in doing so. I have been instructed to find and kill that boy if I want to live. I don't know who you are and frankly, I couldn't care less. Now, get out of my way."

Bridger glared at the woman. "Lady, you have got to be the most insane individual I have ever met. And I know a lot of politicians. If you think I am gonna let you go after Alan, then…" Nathan paused, stunned as the scientist began to laugh, a tinge of hysteria to the sound.

"Alan Tracy? Oh, no. I was never meant to kill him. The Hood wanted the pleasure of ending that brat's life to be his alone. Let's see, you are not a Tracy. But you are here along with the Wolenczak boy. So that would make you Captain Nathan Bridger. Nice to meet a living legend," she said, tilting her head as if considering her options. "As I understand it, you are far more of a father to Lucas Wolenczak than his own father is or ever could be. So I doubt you will let me kill him without a fight, will you?"

Nathan continued to glare at Transom. "I was raised to never strike a woman, but you are making me reconsider my options. I won't let you near Lucas, I love that boy like he was my own and I won't let anyone hurt him again."

Transom raised her weapon once more. Pointing it directly at Bridger's head, she called out, "Lucas? Lucas, be a dear and come out from your hiding place. I did take note of yours and dear Gordon's entrance."

Paling considerably, Nathan pleaded with the boys, "Lucas, if you are there, stay hidden. I won't let her get you, I promise."

Shaking her head, Transom let out a harsh laugh. "If you don't come out Lucas, I will kill Captain Bridger. Then I will find you and kill you anyway. So will you let this man die for nothing?"

Lucas stood up from near the cabinet he had been hiding behind. "No! It's me Mycroft wanted dead. Don't hurt Captain Bridger, please!" Breathing shakily, he moved towards the duo. "Please, just let Captain Bridger go."

Chuckling lightly, Transom corrected the teenager. "Actually, I'll have to kill you both. No witnesses, you know? Gordon, come out as well." Gordon rose up, hands raised in surrender.

Looking over at the red-headed Tracy son, Lucas stage whispered, "Why didn't you just shoot her?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Gordon whispered back, "We left the gun with the Hood's body in the main hanger, remember?"

Lucas sighed. "Well, this is another fine mess we've gotten into."

* * *

Special Agent Katherine "Kate" Eppes, currently assigned to the Los Angeles office of the FBI, tried once more to reach Tracy Island. She had argued with her superiors that the Tracy Family could not be involved with the latest twist in her investigation of the molestation of twenty-three boys over ten years at an exclusive boys' school in California. Since most of the Tracy family was unaware that the youngest Tracy son had even been targeted, Kate was sure they had nothing to do with what had happened yesterday at LA County lock-up. But here she was, flying a small jet leased in Auckland towards the remote tropical isle that the legendary billionaire now called home.

Shaking her head once more, she shrugged when there was still no response to her call. "Probably having some family time. It is the holiday season. Which," Kate grumbled, "is why I am flying across the pacific to ask questions about a perv when the rest of my family is up in Aspen. Why did I ever leave Computer Crimes? I hate working Sex Crimes, especially if it involves kids." Yet Kate knew why. Professor Gregory Lynch had distrusted computers, preferring to keep any "mementos" in a safe in the floor of his quarters. As Kate worked on the computer, reviewing it to make sure it was "clean", she overheard the way a fellow agent was questioning a victim. Finally becoming disgusted, Kate had made her way over and began to gently talk to the boy. Now sixteen, the teenager was still deeply troubled by what had happened to him two years earlier. Kate had gotten more out of the boy in ten minutes than the other agent had in almost an hour. Her reward for her "success"? She had some how ended up as lead agent on a case that had sickened her from day one. The wisdom of following in her father's footsteps did not seem like that good an idea these days.

Checking her gear, Kate began her descent to Tracy Island, muttering, "I miss hackers and embezzlers. I don't even mind getting shot." Her father had, which was why she was now back in Los Angeles, and had gotten dragged into a case which had her taking multiple showers a day. Since it had started, Kate never felt clean any more.

* * *

Lady Penelope and Parker were carefully making their way to Tracy Island. As they passed New Zealand, they were able to raise Thunderbird Five, which alerted both the satellite and the occupants of FAB-1 that something was seriously wrong on Tracy Island. "M'lady?" Parker asked, "Should we notify the authorities that something may be a foot?"

The lady in pink considered the option before shaking her head. "No, Parker, I am afraid we can not. What would we tell them, that the Hood is targeting the Tracys for revenge? It would not make any sense unless we reveal that the Tracys are International Rescue."

With a small sigh, the loyal servant nodded and banked the flying car to approach Tracy Island.

* * *

John jogged lightly into the living room, checking to make sure Scott still dozed on the couch. Virgil looked up at his brother and began to smile, but the pleased look froze when he saw the blood on John's shirt. "John!" he began to shout, only to stop when his brother glared at him and pointed to Scott.

"Keep it down, Virg!" John hissed. "Emily wants your help down in the infirmary. Virg..." He placed a hand gently on his next youngest brother's arm. "It's Alan. The Hood…he came to the island. He stabbed Allie." John was stunned into silence at the cold, hard look that came over his usually gentle brother.

"Where is the son of a bitch? Going after us was bad enough. But Allie…"

"He's dead."

Virgil relaxed ever-so-slightly. "Did you kill him?" At John's raised eyebrow, he shrugged. "I would have. And the others would be standing in line to get their turn."

John smiled slightly. "Could you have really killed for revenge, Virgil? Our family has never believed in that. The Hood was shot and killed but it was to save Alan. Could you really kill someone for revenge?"

"If Professor Lynch was standing in front of you now, wouldn't you want to kill him for what he did to the Sprout?"

Considering the question, John shook his head. "No. If he had succeeded in his plans for Alan? I don't know. I really don't. But for now, Em needs you to help treat Alan. And," looking out at the large windows, "the storm is passing. As soon as Gordy gets to the infirmary with Lucas, send him up here so I can get us back in touch with Brains on Five. Then, I'll contact Lady P and have her arrange to get Transom and the Hood's body." At Virgil's puzzled look, John gave a slight chuckle. "I'll explain everything later." Looking over at Scott's sleeping form, he admitted, "I'd rather wait for the Wrath of Scott until later."

As Virgil quickly left the room, John sat down in a chair that still held his brother's warmth and picked up his magazine. At the soft beep of his watch, he could tell that Thunderbird Five was trying to reach him. Looking over at Scott one more time, John assured himself that his only older brother was still asleep. "OK, Scooter. I'll just be a minute. Stay asleep, we've already had a major storm pass by today."

John left the room, missing Scott's eyes cracking open.

* * *

Lucas drew closer to Nathan, who quickly pulled the boy behind him. Bridger was almost sure that he could jump the woman and disarm her. But could he risk Lucas or Gordon in that way?

Gordon eyed Transom, wondering if he could try to and disarm the woman. When he took a step closer, the woman took one step back. Moving the weapon between targets, she raised an eyebrow. "Back again, are we Gordon? Tell me, did you reach your little brother in time?" Seeing the way Gordon's lips tightened and his face becoming a stone façade, Transom gave a vicious smile, displaying her abysmal dental work. "So you didn't make it in time did you? Is he dead?"

"The only one who is dead is the Hood. Alan's hurt but Dr. Haas got to him in time." Lucas said from behind Bridger.

At Transom's look – a mix of anger, relief and confusion – Gordon gave a small grin. "John's dating a doctor. Lucky for us, she was here. So Al will be OK, the Hood is dead and you are going back to jail."

Transom's face filled with fear. "N-no. I can't. I can't go back to prison with no protection." Looking at the three gathered in front of her, she hardened her resolve. "All I have to do is get away from you and I'll just…Hell, the Hood had all the funds in his name. I…I have to…" Raising her weapon, she aimed carefully. If she could eliminate Captain Bridger she could take either or both of the youngsters hostage. Surely, she could get adequate funds then. Or Lucas could hack into the banks she suspected had the Hoods' money. She would not live in penury. Looking Bridger in the eye, she took a step closer. She could not miss. Transom smirked. There was no doubt that everything was going to go her way at last.

They all froze as suddenly, from across the silo, a voice rang out. "FBI! Drop your weapon!"

**_A/N - Everything and everyone is pulling together. Lady P and Parker are on their way but so is Kate. Ah, Kate. I have missed her. She kicked butt like no body's business. If Emily seems a bit more agressive and emotionally forceful this time it was because before Kate was the hard case. She tended to see Emily as a little sister and protected her accordingly. Now we have two strong willed women. Cool. BTW - if you did NOT read my origional series (shame on you, it only took 19 stories and most of 2007 to accomplish.) yes, Kate Eppes is significant as she is my fictional daughter of a character on one of my fave shows. I will explain that more later. But she does resemble her father physically and psychologically. Be afraid, be very afraid. And someone give Scott a sports cup if you know what I mean..._**

**_Now...REVIEW!! I would do it for you. REALLY. Ah, come on...It has been gray and dreary and I need a bit cheery...CC_**


	18. I'm Gettin Nuttin' for Christmas

**Chapter 18 – I'm Getting Nuttin for Christmas**

**_Disclaimer - (The First Noel) I don't own, the Thunderbird or seaQuest, would like to have some time to play. No money is, made from this tale. If it was I would be earning more pay. More pay not pay that is what I say, they will be returned safe without much delay._**

* * *

Scott Tracy awoke from his nap, dazed and confused. Looking around the living room, he saw the signs of the season all around. The holly and ivy draped throughout the room, the tree (artificial as Scott was allergic to pine) and the boxes of ornaments resting by the tree, waiting for the family to decorate it. The Tracy Family Tradition had been to gather on the 23rd of December, decorate the tree amidst carols, laughter, hot chocolate and cookies. Even the first few years after their mother had died, Grandma and Grandpa Tracy had made sure that the tradition had continued while their father had buried himself in work to forget he had buried his wife. It was only after Grandpa had died that Jeff realized how much he was missing of his children's lives.

But the missing thing now was any other Tracy! Scott had been wavering between sleep and awake since he had first regained consciousness and someone had always been watching over him. Rising carefully from the couch, Scott hesitatingly stood up, looking around as he did. Nope. No Emily or "Virge the Surg" to harass him into lying back down. Something outside of the windows caught his attention at that moment.

Making his way over to the window, Scott saw a small plane approaching for a landing. As all the Tracys and their invited guests were present, Scott was confused. He considered going to his father's office to check things out but whatever brother was in there at the moment was sure to rat him out for being off the couch. Steeling himself, Scott gave a half-hearted smile. He may as well go all the way if he was going to get in trouble with the medical miscreants. As the rain had faded to a slight drizzle and the wind faded to a mild breeze, once more ripe with the beauty of the tropics, Scott quietly made his way to the hangers. Maybe he could get lucky and run into Alan on his way. Scott wasn't sure why, but he sensed as if he would feel much better if he saw each of his brothers accounted for and knew they were safe.

* * *

Virgil ran into the infirmary, his heart pounding in his chest as if he had completed a marathon. At the sight before him, he froze. Seeing Jeff's fretful face raise to his, Virgil shook off his own anxiety to join his father. "How is he?" Virgil asked as Jeff gave up his own position by Alan's head, moving to the foot of the bed to give the two medics a chance to work.

Emily smiled lightly. "I swear, this boy must have his guardian angels working overtime. The…I'm sorry, but was that fruitcake's name really the Hood?" Jeff and Virgil nodded, so Emily shrugged and continued to work as Virgil handed her what she needed. "There is no doubt in my mind that this was meant as a death blow. But he managed to knife Alan in the one spot where there is no serious damage."

"What about any other injuries?" Virgil questioned as Emily stitched the wound she had just finished cleaning.

Smiling once more, Emily tied of the thread, nodding with slight satisfaction at the fact that it would leave little or no scarring. Placing her tools to the side, she began to examine Alan's head injury. "Well, I can't find any evidence of internal bleeds. Alan appears to have a mild concussion but the skin on his head didn't break at all. I'll need him awake to make sure but besides the knife wound Alan appears to have escaped this with a few bumps and bruises. If he responds well when he wakes up, I think a few hours of monitoring, and then he can leave the infirmary. He'll have to take it easy for a while but I see no complications in the future."

Virgil nodded, and then asked what Jeff had been dying to. "His vitals seem to be rebounding nicely. So why is he still unconscious? Did you give him something?"

Shaking her head, frowning slightly, Emily replied. "Now Virgil, you should know I would never give a patient with a head injury anything serious. He has an IV with a mild pain killer and some antibiotics, but that is it for now. I used a topical anesthetic before I started treating the knife wound. However, Alan's health is something I wanted to discuss with your father. I ran a quick lab scan to test a theory and I am sure a full lab panel will prove me correct. Alan's blood sugar was a bit low and he is showing other signs of not having been caring for himself. Poor diet and sleeping habits are the most likely culprits. I would say it has been about a month that he has been off his feed and not sleeping much. John also mentioned that it looks like he has lost weight. Simply put, the kid is physically and emotionally exhausted. If he hadn't been stabbed, I would have given him another week before he absolutely collapsed. I know you Tracys pride yourself on being tough, but Alan is still only a kid. Something needs done."

Jeff nodded, brushing a hand over his baby boy's leg as the teenager continued to sleep. "Knowing what happened, we can talk to Alan now. It will help."

Virgil continued to check his youngest brother's vital signs as he addressed his father. "Dad, maybe it would be a good idea for Alan to get counseling as well. This family isn't exactly well known for admitting any weaknesses, especially to each other. Allie might be better off with an outsider. Not altogether, but when he heads back to school."

Emily's smile of approval at Virgil helped bolster the middle Tracy son's confidence. Both medics looked toward Jeff who grimaced for a moment before nodding once more. _"Whatever it takes, Alan. I promise, you will never be made to feel as if you are unworthy again. I love you baby boy and I…this entire family needs you. We may be a bit smothering for a while, but that's just tough. We'll get through this together. Scott has always said "The older look after the younger – the Tracy way." Well, it is time I begin to prove that the oldest doesn't start with Scott. It starts with me."_

* * *

Kate Eppes kept her weapon drawn and aimed at the red-headed woman in front of her. Getting a clear shot could prove to be a problem. In front of the woman were three potential victims. Looking them over, she was able to recognize two of them. The auburn-haired man – barely that, but an adult – Kate identified as Gordon Tracy. She could easily recall the last Olympics when the swimmer became a gold medal winner after having been injured while serving in the now defunct WASPs. The sole survivor of a horrific training accident, the Tracy son had been reportedly told he would never walk again. So winning a gold medal was a testament of the human spirit, as Kate's grandfather proclaimed to his doting grandchildren.

The other man – Kate would place him in his fifties, maybe – she was surprised to recognize as Nathan Hale Bridger, the legendary captain of the seaQuest. The blonde teenage boy behind him turned to look at her with evident relief. For one moment Kate had thought the boy was Alan Tracy but this kid was slimmer and lacked the athletic build of the other teenager.

Transom's mouth fell open, staring in shock at the newest player in the game. The woman at the entrance of Thunderbird One's silo was tall and slender, with the fitness of an athlete and the confidence that comes from knowing you can hold your own. Dark brown eyes glared coldly at the scientist while jet black hair was pulled back from her face in a tight bun, although a few wispy curls strayed artistically across her head. Steeling herself, Transom shifted her weapon towards the intruder.

Shaking her head slightly, Kate moved forward, noticing with satisfaction that Captain Bridger was edging the teenager away from all weapons. Catching Gordon Tracy's eye, she allowed a brief smile to grace her lips when Gordon stepped back slightly as well. Now she had a clear line of fire at the – oh, my God, that woman should sue her orthodontist for malpractice. Raising her gun, her grip becoming more firm, she addressed her opponent.

"Ma'am, drop your weapon, get down on the floor and place your hands behind your head." To Kate's annoyance, the other woman shook her head and continued to point her gun at Kate.

"No." Transom glared. "I won't go back. The Hood made sure I was protected. I will not be dragged back to prison with no protection." She fired her weapon and missed as Kate dodged to the left.

Kate dropped to the floor and rolled, positioning herself so that her weapon remained trained on the suspect. Seeing Transom change her position so as to try and grab the teenage boy as a hostage, the agent became furious. "Stop, now or I will shoot." Transom moved back to aim at Kate, firing as another shot was heard. Corrine Transom – scientist, criminal and all-around miscreant – didn't have a chance to think about what was happening. And with the bullet that passed through her brain, she also didn't have the ability.

* * *

Scott was exiting the passageway into the complex of underground hangers for both the family's jets and the Thunderbirds when he stopped cold at the sight in front of him. On the ground was the Hood, the brilliant red robes now stained with the darker, more ominous red of fresh blood. The gun that Jeff Tracy kept locked in a desk drawer was near the body and an ornate ceremonial dagger was on opposite sides of the Hood. Drawing closer and detecting no movement from the man who had terrorized their family back in the Spring, Scott leaned in to check for a pulse. But before he could lay his fingers on the man's throat, Scott froze in shock as the sound of a gunshot echoed through the hanger. Turning swiftly, Scott almost lost his balance from the nausea that resulted from the sudden movement.

Looking around, Scott realized the gunshot had come from Thunderbird One's silo. The Hood might be dead, but that still left Transom and Mullion unaccounted for. Cowardly bullies like the Hood never travelled alone. And Scott still had yet to see his youngest brother safe with his own eyes. As rapidly as his spinning head would allow, Scott made his way to the silo, his heart clenching painfully at the sound of two more gunshots ringing ominously through the cavernous complex.

* * *

Alan blinked in confusion, and then closed his eyes against the sting of the light hitting his eyes. "Uggh…" he groaned in obvious pain. Instantly, Jeff was by his son's side, Virgil surrendering his place to their anxious father.

"Allie? Can you hear me son?"

As Emily lowered the setting on the overhead lights, Alan cautiously cracked open his eyes once more. Sighing in obvious relief at the dimmed illumination, Alan gave a shaky nod. "Yeah, Dad. My eyes may be sore but my ears are fine." Suddenly the events of the day washed over Alan in a horrifying wave. "Dad, where are Lucas and Gordy? Are they OK? Where's the Hood and Transom?"

Emily patted Alan's arm. "Alan, the man who stabbed you is dead."

Looking up at his father in fear, Alan relaxed when Jeff nodded in confirmation. His final conscious memories returning, Alan nodded himself as he said, "Oh, yeah. That's right. Lucas shot him. Didn't think the guy had it in him."

Virgil's eyes bulged in surprise. "LUCAS shot him? I didn't think the kid knew one end of a gun from the other."

Alan looked his brother directly in the eye, his own mind returning to the day the Hood had first attacked the Tracy family. "Virg, you would be amazed what a person can do when they are trying to save people they care about." He knew his middle brother understood when the haunted look his entire family had worn after Spring Break briefly flickered across Virgil's face.

Jeff brushed a gentle hand over his youngest son's hair. "Alan, about what happened in my study today…" As Alan closed his eyes and his chin trembled slightly with repressed emotions, Emily signaled Virgil and the two made their way out of the infirmary. Alan's wounds from the Hood had been tended to and the ones that the family had unintentionally inflicted needed to be treated now.

* * *

Gordon stared at Transom's body for a second before looking over at the woman who had ended the latest threat to his family. Letting out a low whistle, he gave a cocky grin to the agent and said, "Lady, remind me to never piss you off."

Kate allowed a small smile as she checked on the body – although with the air conditioned cranium there really was little doubt – before turning her attention to Gordon. "Yeah, that is a mistake a few people have made." Looking around, she kept her weapon ready as she began to question the trio. "OK, I spotted the body in the hanger, the guy with the red robes, anyone else with them?"

As Kate walked closer to the entrance, Bridger couldn't help but ask. "How can you be sure we are the good guys and you didn't just shoot the wrong person?"

Freezing, Kate looked back at him over her shoulder. "You are Captain Nathan Bridger of the UEO's seaQuest. He," she continued, pointing at Gordon, "is Gordon Tracy, Olympic Gold Medal winner and son of Jeff Tracy. This is Tracy Island, which has very restricted access. Usually only the Tracy family, and a few friends are here. As Gordon does not seem to be the least bit wary of you and he was obviously rattled by the red dead-head there, I would go under the safe presumption that you and the kid are invited guests. Or am I wrong?"

As Kate returned her attention to the area, scanning for any threats, Gordon winked at Bridger and Lucas, chuckling lightly as he said, "Damn, but the feds must be breeding super agents these days."

Kate almost retorted when she heard footsteps pounding in the passageway. Motioning to three behind her, she sensed more than saw Gordon and Nathan pulling Lucas behind a nearby workbench.

Gordon made sure the two from the seaQuest were secure as he reached up and grabbed the same heavy wrench that Lucas had used earlier to clobber Transom with. If it was Mullion, or any of the Hood's other cronies, Gordon wasn't going to be caught unarmed again.

**_A/N - Hi!! OK, I am responding early as Sam1 beta'd this chapter and she always sends this AWESOME editorial comments along with the corrections. First - Scott allergic to pine? Well, multiple members of my family, spanning three generations are, which is why we always had artificial trees. I read this one great fic, two chapters, one with TV Alan and the other with movie Alan. TV Alan was allergic to latex and almost died from gloves on a rescue of all things! Movie Alan was allergic to walnuts (he had found out at school and forgotten to tell his family) and was given something with the nuts by Gordon. In both cases he almost dies, plenty of guilt and agnst are spread about before the fluff. PM me and I will send you the story and author, I can't recall at the moment. But it is under my favorites._**

**_As for Kate? Does she rock or what? And Transom. Sigh. I let her live before. But Julie (the OC I created for Gordon) wasn't there to make sure she would NEVER reveal anything about the Tracys and International Rescue. So...I toyed with amnesia, but decided she was too dumb to live this time. Alan is awake and I am working on the big sit down with him and Jeff. Emily, John and Virgil need to discover Scott has gone for walkies (as Little Miss Bump would phrase it. I love you Brits but please...IT'S A FREAKIN FLASHLIGHT. GEE WHIZ, PEOPLE. TORCH IS WHAT THEY USE IN THE JUNGLE!! Just kidding, I love to tease LMB about things like that and tell her she is spelling things wrong. American English vs the other kind. Sigh.) Wow, that was some tangent, wasn't it? Now, what will happen next? Seriously, I am trying to write chapter nineteen as we speak and I am ten kinds of depressed at the moment and would really appreciate some reviews to get me kick started. PLEASE!! - CC_**


	19. Joy to the World

**Chapter Nineteen – Joy to the world**

**_Disclaimer - Do you hear what I hear? Said the author to her readers dear, do you hear what I hear? I don't own the Thunderbirds. Do you see what I see? seaQuest is owned by Amblin. Do you know what I know? I will return them back eventually. Listen to what I say! I don't make any money off of this..._**

**_These are getting harder..._**

* * *

Jeff sat carefully on the edge of the bed, internally sighing as Alan tried to make himself smaller. He recognized the signs of Alan preparing for a lecture. When he had looked back on his relationship with his youngest prior to the events of Spring Break, Jeff had been almost frightened to realize how much of Alan's behavior had been a façade, as if by acting tough and aggressive would hide the boy's fears and anxieties from the world. A world that had included his own family, the one set of variables in his life that Alan should have been willing to bare his true self to.

Laying a hand on his youngest son's arm, Jeff made a small rubbing motion in an attempt to relax the boy. "Allie, I want to apologize. God, I don't know what to apologize for first." Jeff smiled slightly at the surprised look on his son's face. "I guess I should start with the most recent. When you told me what had happened, that…that Professor Lynch had molested you, as well as other boys, I snapped at you. But you aren't who I was angry with."

"You mean Professor Lynch?"

Jeff moved slightly closer, happy when Alan didn't flinch back further. "No. Not completely. I despise that man for what he did. But I was angrier with myself. Alan, you should have been able to come to me with something like that. But I never gave you the chance. I want to apologize for that as well. I wouldn't listen to you. All I could think was that you could have been killed because you were reckless and I refused to listen to anything else. Has anyone ever talked to you about the avalanche that killed your mother?" Alan's shaking head came as no surprise to Jeff; Lucy's death was a subject they all preferred to avoid. "Son, that avalanche was cause by someone on the mountain trying to clear a path with heavy equipment that should have not been used in those conditions. And before trying to, they should have warned people so that they would have known about the risks. I would have never allowed your mother, or you and your brothers, to stay there if I had known. I would have insisted that we either leave or at least have the four of you stay at the main lodge rather than up at the chalet. Lucy had banged her knee the night before, so she couldn't have come skiing with Gordon, Virgil and me, but still…The idea that you could have been reckless and possibly kill yourself and even some of your classmates scared me, and, I have to admit, made me angry. Knowing that you were upset because of that monster and that was why you made the mistake that caused the accident…I can't expect you to forgive me for failing to listen to you. I should have asked for your side of the story and I am so sorry I didn't give you a chance to defend yourself. All I could think was that you had not only had to live with this for over a year but that other boys suffered because you…"

"Screwed up?" Alan interjected miserably.

Pulling his son into a fierce embrace, Jeff whispered harshly. "No! You didn't screw up, Alan. You didn't feel safe, even when you were away from that monster. If you had, you would have told someone."

Feeling his son's tears begin to soak his shirt, Jeff started a gentle rocking motion. "Allie, I am so sorry we didn't listen to you when you said you were uncomfortable there. If one of us had taken the time to come and see you when you said something felt wrong, maybe…just maybe, we could have seen something."

Drawing back slightly, it was now Alan's turn to shake his head. "Dad, according to the Agent in Charge, Lynch molested almost two dozen boys over a decade. He had to be pretty good at covering his tracks. I doubt any of you would have spotted anything."

Recognizing Alan's attempt to comfort him, Jeff felt even guiltier as he brushed his son's bangs back from his head. "All I could think, Alan, was that I had promised your mother that I would protect you boys so that you could have full and happy lives. And to learn I had failed so spectacularly…"

With a slight smile, Alan cocked his head and interrupted his father. "Dad, do you blame yourself for Gordon's hydrofoil accident?"

Confused, Jeff frowned. "Of course not. The accident was caused by a defense contractor making unauthorized short cuts to the design of the hydrofoil that caused the mishap."

"So don't blame yourself for placing me there or not pulling me the first time I said I was unhappy. I did the same thing at Wharton's at first too, remember?" Jeff nodded, encouraging Alan to continue. "But I am happy at Wharton's now. I have friends, activities and frankly you guys would drive me crazy 24/7." Jeff gave a slight chuckle as Alan rolled his eyes. "I need to be Alan Tracy sometimes. Not Jeff Tracy's son or the little brother of fill-in-the-blank Tracy. When it's time, I can come back. I know now that I can always come back to you and the island. But I need to see what else I can be."

Jeff pulled Alan back into a fierce hug, wondering when his little boy had gotten so grown up. After all the times he had snapped at Alan to "grow up", the boy had and Jeff was slightly saddened by that acknowledgement. Kissing his son's head, Jeff once more began a rocking motion as he whispered. "I promise, Alan, we will listen to you better. You may be on your own, but you will never be alone again." Feeling his son's tears begin once more, Jeff merely continued to hold on, his own tears trailing down his face. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he smelled the lilac scent he had always associated with Lucy. _"I'm sorry it took me so long, Lucy. But I won't screw up again."_

Jeff could have sworn he heard Lucy's soft, husky chuckle and her whispered words. _"Yeah, right, Rocket Man. You'll screw up again. But as long as you keep loving our boys, they will love you back. And with love, you will make it right."_

* * *

Kate was tense with anxiety. Contrary to what people saw on the vid and in movies, law enforcement officials rarely pulled their service weapon out anywhere but target ranges. The last time Kate had fired her gun in the line of duty had been eight months earlier when she was still with the Chicago office. Huh, that had involved the Tracys as well, since she had been involved with tracking a software developer from Tracy Industries who had been in the process of attempting to sell a top secret program to the highest bidder. Kate had set up a phony identity and successfully won the on-line auction but demanded to meet in person to "test" the data. The traitorous employee had become furious when they tried to arrest him and had unexpectedly pulled a gun. In the melee, Kate had been shot in the leg and the suspect had been killed. Kate's father, FBI director Don Eppes, had been completely freaked out by his daughter being shot; he had quickly had her transferred back to Los Angeles. Allegedly, it had been to both recover and because the LA office was expanding its Computer Crimes Division, but Kate knew it was because of her status as the baby of the family. Her family's over protectiveness could be endearing but at times it was also exasperating.

Checking to make sure the civilians (well, non-law enforcement personnel) were safe and out of harm's way, Kate braced herself against the edge of the door frame, slowing her breathing and focusing on the new potential threat approaching her location.

Scott Tracy had become alarmed when he saw that the key pad lock for the entryway to Thunderbird One had been tampered with, allowing free access to the usually secure area. Without thought to his own safety, the oldest Tracy son burst in the room, only to be met with a gun pointed at his head. Before his assailant could say anything, Scott – a fourth degree black belt – raised his hand to knock aside the weapon.

Losing her grip on the gun, Kate let the weapon drop to the floor and grabbed the intruder by the wrists. In a blindingly fast motion, Kate had her target pinned to the floor. Drawing back her arm to incapacitate the target, Kate froze at Gordon's voice shouting, "Stop!" Using her lower body to maintain her prisoner, Kate looked up and gave the Tracy son her attention.

Gordon ran over to Kate, trying desperately not to laugh. "Um, Agent – sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

Kate smiled. "Special Agent Katherine Eppes, FBI."

"Well, Agent Eppes that is my oldest brother Scott. I think you can release him now."

Looking down at the oldest Tracy son, Kate shrugged and stood up before offering Scott a hand up. Still woozy, Scott begrudgingly accepted. Gordon whistled, laughing as he said, "Man, I never saw the likes of those mad moves. Scotty here is a fourth degree black belt. None of us can touch him in training."

Shrugging Kate responded, "Fourth degree, huh? I'm sixth degree and teach Krav Maga at the Women's Center back in Los Angeles."

At the mention of the highly skilled form of self-defense used by the Israeli Special Forces and other elite military groups, the current and former members of the armed forces looked at Kate in varying degrees of amazement and wary respect. Lucas, unsure of the significance of the terms being tossed about was no dummy and simply knew one thing: Gordon had called it earlier - Agent Eppes was not a person to tick off.

Scott looked like he wanted to say something else when he suddenly felt the room spinning. Seeing his paper white face, Kate and Gordon both reached out to grasp an arm, easing him to the ground. Realizing he was still clutching the wrench, Gordon shoved the tool at Lucas who ran it back over to the work bench. As the wrench was replaced, Lucas was tempted to thank Scott for forgetting to put it away. But somehow, he didn't think Scott would appreciate the sentiment.

Looking around, Kate noticed the bandage on the back of Scott's head. "That looks fresh. What happened to your head?"

"Your head? Scotty, are you hurt? What happened?" Gordon knelt beside his oldest brother, rapid fire questions flying like so many bullets.

"I think I can explain that one." Emily's gentle voice was heard from behind the group. Scott dropped his head as if trying to hide. The band of steel in the young doctor's voice was a _very _bad sign in his opinion.

John and Virgil stepped forward, each grasping Scott by an elbow and raising him to his feet. They guided their older brother to the wheelchair Emily held firm. "I don't need…" Scott began when Emily cut him off.

"Scott Carpenter Tracy, sit down, shut up and don't make me reconsider my decision not to sedate you." Seeing Emily's stone face glaring at him made Scott do the most logical thing he could. He sat back in the chair and kept his mouth shut. As Emily allowed Virgil to take control of the wheelchair, Scott couldn't resist a small grin. Emily was gonna make a great Tracy. And that agent…Eppes? Yeah, Agent Katherine Eppes. SPECIAL Agent Katherine Eppes. She sure was special. Her hair was intriguing, he wondered what it would look like loose? And he sure wouldn't mind being pinned by her again – but under a tad different circumstances. Maybe it was the repeated blows to his head, but Scott was beginning to wonder about other things…

"_Man, I wonder if she would hit me if I tried to kiss her? I wonder if her hair is as soft and curly as it seems to be? I wonder if she brought her handcuffs?"_

Watching Scott be wheeled away by Virgil and Emily, John turned his attention back to the four people still in Thunderbird One's silo. Smiling at the newcomer, he stretched out his hand in greeting. "Agent Eppes, it's nice to finally meet you in person. Has something happened with the case against Professor Lynch?"

Kate nodded. "Yes, that is why I had to come and talk with your family. But it might be best if I discuss it with you en masse. Plus," she remarked wryly, "As the official legal presence here at the moment, I think we need to move that body," she motioned to Transom. "Into the main hanger with the other body. I presume you will have some security footage we can doctor for my report?" John grinned at Gordon who was trying not to laugh. Damn, but they liked that woman. Ignoring them, Kate stared at Thunderbird One. "Two dead bodies of escaped prisoners? I can explain that easily enough. That?" She pointed at the big blue rescue machine. "That I can't begin to explain." Suddenly, she began to chuckle. Realizing the men were all looking at her like she was loosing it, Kate smiled. "My Uncle Charlie – he's…he's a math teacher," she smiled once more at describing her uncle – Professor Charles Eppes, noted mathematician, consultant and a man considered to be one of the greatest minds of his generation – as a mere math teacher (but how he best liked to be described). "Uncle Charlie and Dad were discussing the Thunderbird a few months back. Dad opposes secret organizations beyond government control but understands that after messes with that Hood character," Kate paused, looking at the Tracys again, "The DB in the red robes, right?" Once they nodded, she continued. "Dad understood that it is necessary in limited circumstances. But then my uncle tossed an interesting theory out. Uncle Charlie said to find International Rescue, look for the leader. Look for someone with access to wealth, technology and a remote locale. He – or she – would have a compelling reason for starting such a quest, and they would have to have a way to command absolute loyalty. You might even say, I guess, that he would have to be a father figure to the rest of the team?"

John and Gordon merely grinned and went to get Transom's body. Kate slipped on some gloves and retrieved the dead woman's gun. Not to be left out, Lucas retrieved the wrench in order to explain the prior head injury on Transom. Finding himself standing alone in the silo, Bridger sighed and began to follow the gruesome wagon train to the main hanger. _"It's a good thing the Thunderbirds are a secret organization. Because I would be hard pressed to get anyone to believe this."_

* * *

FAB-1 was just landing in the main hanger as Kate helped the men set the scene. Racing from the car to stand by the sides of Gordon and John, the Lady Penelope and Parker looked on in shock at the bodies. Raising their eyes to the Tracys they found themselves speechless.

John put an arm out for Lady P as Gordon put a companionable arm around Parker, leading them towards the main house. "C'mon guys," John said. "I'll run the security footage and we can pick some good scenes to use when I slice and dice something together for the powers that be. If we're lucky, you may even hear the cuss words Em let loose with when she saw Scott sneaking down here after she put him on bed rest. Never knew she had it in her. Well, I knew she could yell…" His wicked grin left no doubt as to what he meant by that. Bridger restrained the temptation to place hands over Lucas' ears and led the teenager back into the house, softly apologizing and beginning the conversation he should have had much earlier in the day.

Looking down at the bodies, Kate shrugged. She disliked the knowledge that lives had been lost that day but she suspected that if these two were not dead some very good people would not still be there. _"Good riddance to bad rubbish_," was one of the favorite quotes of her late grandfather. Thinking of the kind, loving man that her family had lost this past summer, Kate felt his warm presence for a moment, assuring her that she had done well. As Kate began to follow the group from the hanger, she froze for a moment. Lilacs? She shouldn't be able to smell that flower in the tropics. And certainly not so close to her when she was surrounded by planes and Oh. My. God. Did that _car_ really just fly in here? Wondering what she had gotten herself into, Kate resisted the urge to climb back on her plane and get the heck out of Dodge when she felt a gentle hand push her in the small of her back. Turning around, she froze when she realized no one was there. As the smell of lilacs once more struck her senses, Kate began to jog lightly to rejoin the others. Several times she began to slow, having the urge to run before her life was disrupted beyond all compare, but the gentle touch on her back kept her moving forward.

"_Grandpa, I know you said to trust fate, that God had a plan for each of us…Well at the moment I am not all that sure about this plan. And…" _Kate grinned. _"That Scott Tracy is kinda cute isn't he? I bet Dad would have trouble intimidating him." _The scent of lilacs remained strong right until the moment Kate entered the Tracy's home, as if leading her to where she belonged.

* * *

**_A/N - Yeah! Another chapter up and running!! Kate and Scott have met, everything is drawing together, but I still have a bit more to go. There is one more chapter and then an epilogue to wrap up the trilogy. Thanks ever so much to my beta Sam1, who forced herself away from work in order to beta this chapter when we were both drawn into servitude on this so-called legal holiday (in the U.S.). OK, all American kids...back to school tomorrow. And I hope you will appreciate two chapters this week, I got 19 and 20 done because I had Friday off for my birthday and I spent part of my brthday working on this._**

**_So...how about a belated birthday gift and shout out a review? Puh-lease...CC_**


	20. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

**Chapter Twenty – We Wish You a Merry Christmas**

**_Disclaimer - I wish I owned the Thunderbirds, I wish I owned the Thunderbirds, I wish I owned the Thunderbirds but you know I do not. I also don't own seaQuest, I also don't own seaQuest, I also don't own seaQuest, so give me a break._**

* * *

Kate Eppes followed the group into the Tracy home. Looking around, she was mildly surprised. Jeff Tracy was reported to be one of the wealthiest men in the world. But his home, while everything was neat and orderly, nothing about it screamed "money". Instead it could be the home of a typical family. Wrinkling her nose slightly at the orange couch, she started guiltily when she heard a voice say, "Hideous, isn't it?"

Turning abruptly, Kate smiled slightly at the sight of John Tracy. He returned the smile, nodding at the offending piece of furniture. "Dad is brilliant at business and he is still one of the best damn engineers on the planet, but his taste in decorating…Let's just say our place in Kansas looked a lot different. Most of the furniture from that house is stored in the basement."

"Why not use it?"

John shrugged, picking up a picture and tracing the images. Looking over his shoulder, Kate saw a pretty blonde woman holding a baby, surrounded by four boys. But the look in her eyes as she looked at the photographer made it clear that the children weren't her only loves. If that was the late Mrs. Tracy then the picture must have been taken by her husband. Kate knew from her investigation that the Tracy wife and mother had died in an avalanche that had nearly killed three of her sons as well. What kind of woman had she been to inspire a love great enough to create something like International Rescue?

Setting the picture back down, John shrugged once more. "Dad wanted a clean start when he moved here. Said that we can use the furniture if we get married. Dad has loose plans for smaller villas across the compound. Frankly, Emily has her grandfather's furniture in storage and we'll probably use that. But Scott might be interested." John wiggled his eyebrows slightly. "And big brother definitely looked interested in you."

Kate blushed slightly before becoming all business once more. "John, I really need to talk to your family."

Tensing at the sharp tone, John became concerned. "OK…we brought Scott down to the infirmary. As long as Alan is there, Scott will be willing to stay."

"Alan? What happened to him?"

Kate was surprised by the hard look that flashed in John's blue eyes. "You saw that dagger by the Hood?" A nod had John continuing. "He stabbed Alan. The kid got lucky but…" The pain in his eyes stole Kate's breath away. "He'll be OK. C'mon, let's get whatever has dragged you all the way from LA out in the open."

* * *

Scott was grumbling as Lady Penelope, Parker, Gordon, Lucas and Bridger entered the infirmary. "Ah, come on Emily…I'll be fine. I don't need to be in the infirmary."

Emily gave Scott what he was coming to call her "death glare". "Scott, if you lay back and behave, I will let you out of here when I let Alan out. Both of you will have to spend the evening on the couch, taking it easy, but that is the best I can do." As Scott glared back at the doctor, she leaned over. "There are sedatives I can use. Of course, they will make your nausea something awful. I doubt you would feel like eating for several days."

Alan smiled at the horrified look on his oldest brother's face. Scott really did love his food. Glancing up at their father, he saw that Jeff was trying hard not to laugh either. Looking around the infirmary, Alan saw everyone there…except John. Before he could ask where the other blonde son was, John entered the infirmary. Alan's greeting froze on his lips as he recognized the dark haired woman who followed in John's wake.

Gulping, he looked around the room. His father had told him that his brothers all knew what had happened, and that they felt awful that Alan hadn't felt secure enough to tell them about the traumatic incidents at his former school. But seeing Agent Eppes scared the teenager. Sure, she was nice enough. Special Agent Eppes was kind and sincere, allowing Alan to feel safe when he was talking to her in repeated interviews. In seeing her here, in his home, made Alan feel as if the darkness was once more encroaching in a place he should feel safe.

Feeling Alan's tenseness radiating through his body, Jeff sat closer to his youngest son, putting his arms around the boy in a sheltering motion. Kate smiled gently at the teenager before addressing the father. Seeing the steel in the man's eyes didn't deter the young agent in the least. She knew a thing or two about protective fathers…Jeff Tracy was a Papa Bear protecting his cub – but he was an amateur compared to her own father. Kate estimated she was about the same age as Scott Tracy, around twenty-five. But Don Eppes was also father to Kate's two older brothers and she didn't even want to think of the tales of over protectiveness she had heard that he had pulled on Uncle Charlie for thirty odd years before he became a father himself.

It was Alan who broke the brittle silence Kate's presence generated. "Agent Eppes, I thought you said you probably wouldn't need to speak to me again?"

Kate nodded, unsure of exactly how to broach the subject at hand – it would not be easy. Sitting down on the far edge of the bed, she placed a comforting hand on Alan's. "Alan, I need to talk to you and your family about something that has happened."

"S-something to do with Professor Lynch?"

Kate nodded before pulling out a small data pad. Putting the electronic device aside for the moment, she looked at the assembled Tracys and their friends before drawing in a deep breath. "Alan, Gregory Lynch – Professor Lynch – was murdered in LA County lockup two days ago. Now, for one thing, I am fairly sure I know where your family was at the time." At the puzzled glances directed at her, Kate smirked. "I saw the cruise ship rescue on the vid." Picking up the data pad, she double checked her notes before continuing. "But the person who actually killed him was fulfilling a contract. A large sum of money was placed in his wife's personal checking account less than a day before the hit."

John cleared his throat, gaining Kate's attention. "Agent Eppes – Kate," he adjusted, a small smile showing he remembered her insistence on a first name basis. "Kate, at that time I was the only family member besides Alan who knew about the incident. And at the time I was…not around."

"Not around?" Kate asked, puzzled.

Emily nudged Kate, before saying in a stage whisper, "Ever hear of Thunderbird Five?"

Kate, still puzzled for a moment, found her eyes widening. "Wait. It's said that International Rescue has its own space station."

"It does." John confirmed. "And for the last couple of weeks, I have been on it."

"But…I talked to you a week ago."

John grinned. "Great hologram program, isn't it? Looks like I am in a Tracy Enterprises office. Makes it easier if I have to answer the phone when the rest of the family is, um, _out._"

Kate smiled back at John. "Well, I didn't give much credence to it being your family. But of the twenty-three victims, eight were from very wealthy families and personally, I am leaning towards the victim who turned out to be the grandson of one of the heads of the New York Crime families. I ran a computer program that showed that the money has a near-perfect trail from one of their dummy companies to the hit man's wife's account. The financial wizards in the Bureau think they can fill in the blanks."

"How did he die?" Alan asked softly.

"Alan, you don't need to…"

Alan overrode Kate. "Yes. Yes, I do need to know. Don't treat me like a little kid, dammit! I want to know!"

Kate looked at Jeff, who slowly nodded his acceptance. Drawing in a breath, she looked around the room before returning her gaze to Alan. "He was tied to his bunk, gagged and a part of his anatomy was amputated. Lynch bled out before he was found the next morning."

"What was amputated? His hand? His foot?" Gordon asked, puzzled.

"He was a child rapist, a pedophile. What do you think was removed?" Kate responded grimly.

Those gathered stared in horror at Kate's pronouncement. The men even felt a moment of shared sympathy before recalling what the man had done – and what he had tried to do to Alan. Any sympathetic thoughts faded away. The usually gentle Emily summed up their feelings perfectly with her statement.

"I hope he used a dull spoon."

* * *

Lady P and Parker excused themselves, having secured the two escaped criminals in FAB-1's trunk. "After all," Penny cheerfully said. "They escaped from London, they must be returned to London." Hearing of Mullion's fate eased the family's fears that any of the Hood's followers could still be on the island. Kate had submitted her report to her supervisor, and discovered a few home truths of her own.

"That miserable, misbegotten son of a…" Kate stormed back into the infirmary, freezing as she caught the wide-eyed expressions of Alan and Lucas. "Sorry," she muttered, flopping into a chair in frustration.

Emily, who the family had discovered had known Kate previous to the case – Emily once dated Kate's cousin – placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. At the physician's concerned glance, Kate found herself spilling everything to the Tracys.

"The agent who first had this case – which I never wanted, I hate cases like this – wanted me out of the area so he could be the one to solve Lynch's murder and close the case. So he was the one who had me sent half way around the world when he knew I was trying to get a few days to join my family for Christmas. The West Coast Director – Colby Granger, he's known me since I was a baby – came back unexpectedly and found my notes. He put it all together. I was right. It was a mob hit. But there's no way I can get back in time. A storm has shut down all air traffic on the pacific coast – which should make sure you guys have an undisturbed Christmas." Jeff smiled at John, trying not to laugh at the ease with which Kate had found the discovery that the Tracys were IR. "And by the time I could get a flight into LA, I could never get a connecting to Aspen." They knew from earlier comments that Kate's family had gone up to a ski lodge to try and get over their first Christmas without her Grandpa Eppes.

"Would it be that hard to get a flight plan for tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"The plane I flew in was borrowed from a New Zealand government. A courtesy job. I flew in commercial to Auckland. The next flight going out…well, lets just say I would probably meet my family heading back from Aspen."

Scott simply smiled at the woman as he got up from his bed and shakily made his way over. "It occurs to me that you saved Gordon's life, not to mention the lives of Captain Bridger and Lucas. Plus John has been telling us how you have been doing everything possible to protect Alan and try and help all those other boys. The guest rooms are all taken but there is the Hackenbacker's house. I'm sure Brains and Fermat won't mind you if you stay there a night or two. It would beat staying in a hotel in Auckland for the holiday."

John and Virgil both looked to object when they were simultaneously smacked in the arm – John by Emily and Virgil by Alan. Emily couldn't help but smile at the intrigued look Kate gave the oldest Tracy son and Alan had already decided…Why get one sister-in-law for Christmas when you can have two?

**_A/N - Just about done. I am finishing up the epilogue but my beta has no internet until Monday so this should be done around Wednesday. I am planning a Thunderbirds/Supernatural crossover (under Supernatural) but that won't be up until around the holidays (probably New Year' s but maybe Christmas.) I also have a five part song fic featuring the five Tracy "daughters" as they were in my first series. Also, Sam1 and I - well, it is really all her fault. She keeps calling Emily "shark bait" and I keep telling her she can't kill Emily. So remember all the cries for something AWFUL to happen to Emily's mother in the first series? Well, under Crimsam - our partnership name - we will have a story that will see the snobby witch get her just desserts. And ONE OF THESE DAYS she will write the "adult" portion of the backdrop story for the comment Alan made in "Reclaiming Control" in regards to John, Emily and a tub of Haagen Daaz ice cream._**

**_Thanks for following along on the journey, we are almost done. Please read and review to make me happy. I need it today, this week stunk. - CC_**


	21. Epilogue Most Wonderful Time of the Yr

**Epilogue – It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

**_A/N - I am done by Christmas, heck by Halloween. Nothing has changed since chapter one, not even in my dreams. I still don't own Thunderbirds, nor do I own seaQuest. But enjoy the third story in my trilogy, while I go get some rest..._**

* * *

Alan woke to tropical birds singing just outside his balcony. Cracking his eyes open, he smiled as he watched one of the birds hop along the railing, tilting his head to and fro. His smile stayed on his face as he recalled the night before.

The 23rd of December had always been meaningful to his family. Alan had remained on the couch, stringing popcorn and cranberries while Kate and Scott had sat on the other couch, pulling out the ornaments and making sure they were clean and had hooks on them. Well, actually they spent more time quietly talking. But no one objected. Mind you, Virgil and Gordon had spent a lot of time rolling their eyes. Dad had been smiling a lot. Alan knew from talks with his father that Jeff had been worried that in his sons helping him fulfill _his _dream – International Rescue – that they would not find the same rich, full lives that his own marriage and children had granted him. But John had found Emily. And now it looked as if Scott had found Kate. Stretching, Alan grimaced when the movement caused his stitched to stretch. He was glad his brothers had found someone. But why did it have to be at Alan's expense?

"They better name a kid after me," Alan grumbled.

* * *

Scott Tracy snuck out of the house just as dawn was breaking the morning of Christmas Eve. Quietly making his way out of the main villa, he slowly picked his way down to the small house that Brains and Fermat shared. Jeff would have happily made the main house larger but recognized that the family friends would be happier with their own place. When the Kyranos joined the Island family a short time later, Jeff had made the same decision.

But the Hackenbackers were not in the two bedroom villa now. They were circling the Earth directly above Tracy Island in Thunderbird Five and would for the next ten days. While the two would be missed at Christmas, it was worth it to have all of the family together. A family that had somehow become bigger lately. Lucas Wolenczak and Nathan Bridger, like the Hackenbackers, had become good and trusted friends. It was nice to see his father with someone closer to his age, someone Jeff didn't have to keep his guard up around all the time. And Lucas, like Alan, had been through some traumatic events – some at the same time – and Alan drew comfort from his friend. Plus, now that Lucas knew about the Thunderbirds, there was someone else Alan could discuss his fears with.

Scott shivered as he thought about the fears Alan tried so desperately to hide. The kid was terrified that the family would die and leave him alone. It was part of the reason he hated leaving the Island – if he wasn't there, then how could Alan protect his family? But Alan wasn't as afraid of that as he once was. Alan…Alan was growing up. The little baby whose hands' he had held as the tow-head learned to walk; the toddler he had cuddled as a family grieved for a mother lost forever and a father lost to grief; the little boy who Scott had ran beside as he learned to ride a bike; the confused and angry teenager who had been dropped off at another school. If any of them had known the pain and anger that the fourteen-year-old had been wallowing in at the time, they would have never let him go. But Alan hadn't felt like he could confide in his family and the other Tracys had allowed other matters – International Rescue, Tracy Enterprises, life in general – to not see what was truly important. Family. Family was more important than anything. And Scott was determined that Alan would never feel as is he wasn't vital to his family.

"Coffee, Flyboy?" Kate's cheerful voice rang out, startling Scott from his reverie. Dressed in an oversized shirt that he recognized as one of Virgil's – yeah, she probably hadn't planned on staying the night – Scott tried not to stare at the long, sleek legs that peeked out from underneath the garment. Seeing the direction of his gaze, Kate just smiled and poured Scott a cup of coffee. Watching him lavish the beverage with crème and sugar, the agent tried not to laugh but failed.

"Like a little coffee in your cream and sugar?"

Scott tried to be offended but found himself laughing at something his brothers had teased him about for years. Sitting down on the couch next to Kate, he smiled at how relaxed she seemed.

"You look a lot…happier, I guess. Anything I should know about?"

Kate smiled at the question. "Well, first off, I had fun with your family last night. Everyone has been wonderful. I, um, think your brothers think we make a cute couple. I hope you didn't mind. I actually find it kind of flattering that they liked me enough to make me want to stick around." As Scott brushed a hand along Kate's arm, her smile became a little shakier. "Then my dad called."

Frowning, Scott couldn't help but ask, "Is that a bad thing? Is he upset you won't be joining the rest of the family?"

Nodding, Kate's smile now became a bit more wistful. "No. I mean, yes, he was upset. But he understood. He was an agent long enough to know how it can be in the middle of a case." At Don's puzzled look, Kate explained. "Dad was a field agent in the FBI for years."

"And is he retired now?"

"No, he's the freakin' Director of the FBI." Clucking Scott's chin, Kate closed his mouth back from where it had dropped open. "And I thought he would freak when I told him I want to leave the Bureau. Instead, he tells me how relieved he was, how he was so worried. Turns out he never wanted me to follow in his footsteps. He was happy my two brothers each became a lawyer like Mom. He did ask what I would be doing, however."

"Any ideas?" Scott asked.

"Well, you tell me." Kate chuckled at Scott's puzzled look. "Your dad offered me a job. Tell me – was he really planning on getting someone to head up a Computer Security Division?" Scott nodded, his father had been trying to find someone. But all the qualities his father needed – firm knowledge of computers, including programming, top level security clearance, able to work with government agencies as well as internally, someone who could really think outside the box – had been impossible to fill. Seeing the grin gracing Kate's face, Scott suspected that the position was on it's way to being filled.

The pair talked quietly, much as they had the night before. But the smile ghosting Scott's face every time he looked at her, the way his hand repeatedly rose towards her only to stop at the last minute…Kate had finally had enough.

"What is up with you? If you have something to say, just say it Flyboy."

Scott smiled once more at the nickname. His mom had called his dad Rocket Man. Emily called John Star Man. Flyboy worked. Drawing on his courage, Scott brushed a hand over her cheek as he said, "I was just thinking of some random thoughts that popped into my head when I met you."

"Like what?"

Picking at a curl that had pulled free from the loose bun of hair, Scott said, "Well, I wondered if your hair was as soft and curly as I imagined." In answer, Kate pulled the clasp from her hair, allowing the soft, long black curls to rain over her shoulders like ribbons. "And I wondered if you'd hurt me if I tried to kiss you." Kate leaned forward, pressing her lips to Scott's. Sighing, he pulled her in closer as he whispered, "And I wondered if you brought your handcuffs?"

Kate grinned and stood up, holding her hand out to Scott. "I am guessing we have about an hour and a half before anyone comes to fetch us for breakfast. So – What are we waiting for?" Scott's grin matched Kate's as the two began to kiss once more, slowly making their way to the bedroom. He didn't know where Kate had been for all of his life, but he knew one thing for sure: Now that he had found her, Scott wouldn't let her go. He had returned to the Island, to base, many a time. But in this one woman's arms, Scott Tracy had come home.

* * *

Tin-Tin Kyrano walked back down from the rise she went to nearly every morning. She and her father had arrived back on Tracy Island only to be greeted with the news that her uncle, the Hood, was dead but that before he had died he had tried to kill Alan once more. Luckily, Alan had survived but it could have been so much worse. A shiver ran through her once more, as she approached the main villa. Alan had still been asleep when she had checked on him earlier, the pain meds Emily had given him causing him to sleep deeply. Tin-Tin hoped, a bit selfishly, that he was awake now. She needed to look into his bright azure eyes and assure herself that he was really going to be alright.

"Alan was right. You are an early riser." Tin-Tin whirled around at the voice, seeing Captain Nathan Bridger sitting on a chair on the patio. Nearby, Lucas Wolenczak dozed in a lounge chair. Bridger smiled at the teenager, brushing his bangs from his eyes. Tin-Tin smiled herself, she had seen the Tracys and even her own mother do the same thing to Alan countless times. It was such a tender, loving gesture. Seeing her careful observation of him, Bridger smiled once more.

"Lucas had a nightmare. We came out here to talk, but I guess he was more tired than anything."

Nodding, Tin-Tin approached the lounger, observing Lucas carefully. "He really does look a lot like Alan. And they are a lot alike in other ways." Smiling at Bridger, she approached the entrance to the kitchen, wanting to check in with her mother before going to make sure Alan was alright. Turning back, Tin-Tin smiled once more.

"They especially have one thing in common. They no longer have any doubt how much they are loved." With a quick nod, the fifteen-year-old girl entered the house.

Settling next to Lucas, Bridger sighed in contentment when the teenager instinctively cuddled closer. When the boy had first come to the seaQuest, he was angry, defiant and resistant to any show of affection. But since then, Lucas truly had become Nathan's son in everything but blood. And like a good father, Bridger had informed the authorities about what Lucas had told him about Mycroft. The hacker was now a wanted man. Cursorily examination of other evidence implicated Martin Clements in the Hoods' escape as well as the death of a lawyer in England. His attempt on Lucas may have been dismissed as a "heat of the moment" thing. But as for the rest? By the New Year, the UEO was certain to have the man in custody for his crimes.

But until then, Lucas wasn't going to leave Nathan's line of sight for a minute.

* * *

"I can't believe you are putting another one up!" John turned at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. Emily strode closer to him, her golden blonde locks, usually pulled back in a tight clasp, spilled over her shoulders and down almost to her waist. John smiled as the early morning sun glistened over her hair.

After checking to make sure the new hammock was firmly in place, John reached out, grabbing one of Emily's hands and pulling her into a tight embrace. Kissing her passionately, he began to move backwards until they tumbled together into the hammock. Breathless from the kiss and the laughter that was spilling out of them, John tugged until Emily lay on top of him. Smiling, he brushed back the hair that had fallen into her face. Suddenly serious, he placed a hand on either side of her face, gently cupping her cheeks. Emily stilled at the solemn look on his beloved face.

"Emmy, from the moment I saw you, I knew I wanted to know you more. The more I knew you, the more I loved you. You have completed me in a way nothing and no one ever could. You love me, hell, you love my family. And they love you. In most relationships that would rank pretty low. But you know how much my family means to me, and the fact that I am gone so much means that I would want you to be near my family so they can be there for you. God, I can write words and quote poetry, but nothing comes to my mind as I am trying to tell you that I can not imagine a world without you in it, that you take my breath away every time I see you. That you look at me as if I hung the stars for you alone, and the knowledge that if I could, I would." Gulping, he pulled a small box from the pocket of his shorts. Opening the velvet box, he pulled out the ring he had been holding onto for months and grasped Emily's left hand in his. "Emily Haas, would you make me the happiest man on or off this planet? Marry me. Be the mother of my children and the other half of my soul. Grow old with me and keep me anchored as only you can."

Tears filled Emily's midnight blue eyes as John slipped the ring that so matched her eyes onto her finger. Kissing him tenderly, she nodded and whispered, "You idiot. To quote the movie – You had me at hello. But I'll take the speech, too. It will be something to tell our children."

John gave a watery chuckle, his own happiness spilling into tears. "Yeah, one of these days. I love kids. I can't wait. When do we want to plan for our own?"

Hiding her face in his chest, John didn't hear her response. Kissing her hair, he whispered, "Emmy, what was that?"

"Seven months."

Confused, he placed his hand under her chin and raised her face, surprised to see her biting her lower lip. "You want to start our family in seven months? So we better get married in six or less."

"Much less." At John's still confused face, Emily released her lower lip, softly saying, "I'm pregnant, John. You'll be a Daddy in about seven months. I missed the signs at first and didn't know for sure until just after you went back to your "lab" two weeks ago."

Emily froze, unsure of John's reaction to the news. But whatever she expected, it was not what she got. Tears once more glistened in John's eyes as he began to passionately kiss Emily once more. Between kisses, he whispered over and over, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you, Emmy, for the best present you could ever give me." Chuckling lightly, he whispered, "What do you say to a New Year's Eve wedding? We can get married right here on the Island." Emily nodded before John began to kiss her again.

Who knows how far it would have gone if they had not suddenly heard, "Oh, geez, Louise, do you have to do that?" The couple looked up to see Virgil standing there with a hand over his eyes. "Onaha is getting breakfast together. Dad asked me to let you guys know and to get Kate. It's a bit earlier than we told her but Kate said she was an early riser. Plus, Tin saw her sitting outside Brains' house with a cup of coffee a while ago. So she should be ready to eat by now." Walking away, he called back, "Please have everything buttoned back up before I have to eat with you guys."

Emily and John had pulled themselves together and began to walk back up when Virgil suddenly dashed past them, almost knocking them over. John snaked out an arm and grabbed his younger brother. "Virg, you OK?"

Worried at the Tracy artist's flushed face and shaky expression, Emily went into full doctor mode. "Virgil, what is it?" Recalling his earlier stated mission, she looked back from the path he had run up from. "Where's Kate?"

"Scott was there." The couple looked baffled until Virgil blurted out, "They were busy."

"Busy what? Busy having coffee, busy talking?" Emily asked, confused.

"No…They were _busy._ Busy in a way I should never have to know that my brothers are busy. I mean, you guys are adults. Well, except Alan. But I never want to know that you guys have been _busy_ again, got it?"

Virgil stalked off and John began to laugh. Nuzzling Emily's neck, he made her join in his merriment when he whispered, "Wait until he knows about Baby Busy."

Chuckling, she leaned in closer as the walked up the path, joking to her new fiancé, "I hope you can come up with a better name than Busy Tracy by the end of July. Or you best start putting your book royalties towards therapy bills." Their laughter rang out as they joined the rest of the clan on the patio. They would share their good news soon but for now they kept it as a treasured secret, something for them and them alone.

* * *

Christmas Eve had passed with laughter and joy, and in Alan's eyes, was the best Christmas Eve he could recall. John had whispered to his youngest brother that it reminded him a great of the times before their mother had died. Still propped up on the couch, with Tin-Tin happily acting as a back rest, Alan couldn't stop smiling. His father was relaxed, and never flinched a bit as Virgil played Christmas Carols that Alan couldn't recall being heard in the house before. Scott had softly said to Kate that they were songs his mother had loved and Jeff had not wanted to hear them after her death. But it had been the Tracy Father who had requested the songs, determined to give his sons a wonderful holiday.

The Tracy Family had always been rich in traditions and one was Alan's favorite. Before they went to bed on Christmas Eve, they could each open one present. But before they did, the person opening the gift had to say something that had made the year special for them.

Jeff started. "I always thought that International Rescue was my way of honoring Lucy's memory, of keeping a piece of her alive. But events of this year have made me realize that the greatest legacy of Lucy was the boys we brought into this world together. All of you are my true treasure and I love you." Smiling at Kate where she was snuggled with Scott on an oversized recliner and Emily on the other couch with John, he couldn't help but add, "And knowing that the love I enjoyed with your mother won't be denied our sons simply because of our life here makes everything worthwhile." Slightly embarrassed by having bared his soul so much, Jeff turned his attention to opening his present. He pulled out a small desk clock. An antique, Jeff admired the craftsmanship as well as the artwork of an eagle watching protectively as five eaglets made ready to take flight. Looking at his youngest son, Alan smiled shyly. "It reminded me of you, Dad."

Deeply touched, Jeff wanted to respond before he heard Gordon mutter to Virgil, "Yeah, an antique."

Jeff glared at his third and fourth sons before John cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Well, I would like to skip birth order and say both what I am thankful for and the gift I was already given."

Scott chuckled. "Skipping the order _and _you already opened a gift? Bad boy, Johnny."

Kissing Emily on the cheek, John smiled at her before turning to his family. "Well, I am grateful for the patience my family showed when I was recovering and the wonderful woman who has entered my life. The one who has agreed to become my wife as of New Year's Eve." Holding out Emily's hand, he showed off the engagement ring on her left hand.

Scott smiled back at his brother. "Well, that sounds like a great gift for all of us." Raising his mug, Scott offered a hot chocolate salute. "Welcome to the family, Emily."

Smiling, John corrected his brother. "Emily agreeing to marry me isn't the present. But the change of calling Dad the old man to Grandpa is."

The Tracys, Lucas and Bridger all looked blankly at the couple. Oddly enough it was Kate who figured it out first. "Oh, my, God! Emily, are you pregnant?"

Emily's bashful smile gave the family their answer as they all broke into excited chatter. Jeff was about to say something when Alan nudged his father, speaking in an undertone. "Dad, did I tell you I had to research you for a paper in my Contemporary Studies class? Does the phrase eight and a half pound preemie in regards to my oldest brother mean anything to you?" Jeff bit his tongue and gave a slightly abashed look at his youngest son.

"Fine," Jeff muttered, "But I don't want to hear that kind of news from you for a very long time - got it?" Alan chuckled, smiling up at Tin-Tin, who rolled her eyes.

Virgil and Gordon stated remarks of being grateful for simple things as well, music and water – and the joy of sharing them with their family. The music sheets Gordon had found from their late mother brought tears to the family's eyes and the promise of a concert from Virgil. And the computer program John had set up to run on Five during Gordon's rotations would give visual and audio stimuli to the water baby of the family to lull him to sleep during his nights in space.

Lucas and Bridger spoke of having the best Christmas in years, with each other as well as their friends having opened their home to them. The gift from Jeff for both of them made the pair laugh – IR communicators, making them honorary International Rescue Agents.

Scott cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "OK, my turn. I am grateful to realize what amazing young men my brothers have become. I know everyone says I gave up a lot to help raise you but I always felt that I was lucky. I didn't have to wait to know how lucky I was to be a part of my family, to know I was blessed. I know that when I become a father myself, I can do a good job. Not only did I have a great example," Jeff smiled at that as Scott continued, "but I see the proof in front of me that I will do fine when the children are my own."

Virgil muttered, "Yeah, just make sure you are married before any announcements."

Having realized from earlier comments – and his middle brother's refusal to look him or Kate in the eye at breakfast (or lunch) – Scott was ready to respond when Kate began to laugh. "Don't worry, Virgil. If you think Scott is helplessly overprotective, wait until you meet my dad. And Uncle Charlie. Or my two older brothers or two male cousins. Or half the guys in the Bureau. There would need to be a good forty weeks before a wedding and a birth announcement."

Gordon rolled his eyes. "You guys just met! And you are talking marriage and kids?"

Jeff smiled and answered for the couple. "I asked your mother out the day I met her. Right after she backed into my new car in a parking lot." His sons chuckled, never having heard that before. "And I knew I wanted to marry her by the end of her night." Looking at Emily and John, he smiled once more. "And John was talking about a future with Emily on the flight back from Hawaii, remember? Tracy men fall hard, fall fast but they also fall forever." His smile faltered slightly as his gaze was drawn to his youngest son. Catching Kyrano, Onaha and Scott all watching the teenage sweethearts as well, he sighed. He would have help over the next few years but he could also guarantee a few new grey hairs.

Scott chuckled lightly at the consternation on his father's face. He turned his attention to the present in his hands. The box opened to reveal a collection of gourmet hot chocolate and mini German Chocolate cakes. Looking over at Emily, he smiled. Returning his smile, she joked, "Just don't be on a sugar high when you baby sit the kid, got it?"

Virgil made the room laugh when he muttered, "That stuff won't last until she and John get married, forget until the baby gets here."

Finally, it was Alan's turn. He looked at his friends and family, smiling broadly. "I am grateful for the people who love me. All of you – Dad, my brothers, my future sisters," he winked at Kate and Emily, "my friends and my, um, real good friend" he smiled at Tin-Tin, "because of you, I feel like I can do so much more, be so much more, than I thought I could. Because you love me, I feel like I can be…well, I can be a Tracy."

Jeff smiled, blinking back some tears. "Yes, well even a track star, honor roll, pre-college classes' student," Alan blinked at his father knowing that before he groaned. He had forgotten about his report card being e-mailed to his father. Jeff continued as the rest of the Tracy sons stared at his youngest before continuing, "Even he needs to know that he could always be that – if he believed in himself. I've seen your potential, Alan, for a long time. But your Mom? She always did." He placed a box on his youngest son's lap.

"Your mother was working on this when she died. Your grandma knew where your mother had your brothers' – they only needed a few updates and she made sure your brothers were each given these when they turned thirteen. End of childhood, she called it." Jeff touched the box reverently as he kneeled next to Alan. "But this was put in with some other items, accidently. Instead of your mother's personal effects, this was placed with some old Tracy Enterprises' documentation. Mom thought your mother may have not started one for you. I was afraid it had simply gotten lost in the move. But…" Jeff smiled. "Ann Marie," he referred to his secretary of twenty years, "she found it in a storage unit and worked on getting it completed. It's just like it would have been, well, I hope it is just as it would have been if your Mom had lived. Ann Marie was visiting relatives back in Kansas for the holiday and arranged for its pick-up."

Alan's hand shook slightly as he opened the box – which he now recognized as the package Gordon had picked up on the way back to the Island – and stared at the contents. "A baby book?" He pulled it out, smiling as he looked at it. "Dad, I've never seen one like this. The artwork…" Alan began to open it, awed by the detail.

"Your mom handcrafted each book for you boys. All the artwork and calligraphy. She made sure she selected all the pictures. It goes from when we found out about each of you until your first day of school."

Alan looked confused, and Jeff explained. "I've been working with Anne Marie, getting the pictures. And I even got Scott or John to tell me about things, so we could enter the events after…Well, after Lucy couldn't." Sorrow filled his expression. "I am so sorry, Alan, that I had to ask your brothers. I should have been the one to know those things. I'm sorry I wasn't." Clearing his throat, he continued. "Now, I know my penmanship isn't as good as your mother's was and I had to have the artwork scanned on – Virgil never knew why I kept asking him for them – but…I hope you like this."

Pouring through the pages, Alan glimpsed his mother's joy at discovering she was once more pregnant, her describing Jeff's shock and then wonder, how each of the brother's reacted. He laughed when he read how Gordon went into school, proudly proclaiming "he was now the big brother". Or how John used to sneak him out of the crib to teach him about the stars. Of the times Virgil would play mini-concerts and the rambunctious Alan would stay quiet and still. Or how Scott walked his baby brother to school that first day, hugging him and how it was Scott who nearly burst into tears as the little boy who he had helped raise ran into the building with an absent wave over his shoulder. As he looked at the book of his first five years, Alan was hard pressed not to let tears fall.

"Dad, it would be great if this was from Mom. But it's even better. It's from all of you. My whole family." Reaching out, he hugged his father and whispered, "It's from my heroes."

-Fin-

**_A/N - Thanks for following along with me. The trilogy is complete and I have some more ideas. But the holidays are approaching so I am gonna have multiple full plates. Crimsam's cooperative effort coming soon, maybe more than one. And the songfic on the Tracy daughters should be up around Thanksgiving. Thanks for the reviews, they often made my day. Supernatural/Thunderbirds crossover coming up with 2009 (ten weeks away people). _**

**_As always, huge thanks to Sam1 for your betaing, and special thanks to Megz for her sub-beta. Thank to all who reviewed. I live for them._**

**_Later!! - CC_**


End file.
